Secrets
by Whitetiger30985
Summary: This is being reposted. So just bare with me until I get all the chapters back up. They had a secret that nobody knew. Not even their family knew until one fatefull day she was in a hit and run. Kagura Bashing. Sk IA SM KR Uploading lost chapters.
1. Chapter 1

**A little over a month or soago all my chapters for this story was taken off because I guess all the lemmons I had in it. So just bare with me and I'll have all the chapter that were taken off of here back on. There will also be some changes with some of the chapter, so my story is not taken off again.

* * *

**

Secrets

**Chapter One**

A young woman awoke the sun coming through her penthouse window. If you had ever seen her she was the most beautiful woman, any man would want. She was in her early twenties. She had long raven black hair that reached to her lower back as she arose from her bed. She stood to be at least 5'5. Her body was filled out in all the right places, which all the men would lust for.

She then rubbed the sleep from her eyes. Once she opened them, she looked out the big window to see the city below. You could now fully see her eyes that were blue with specks of silver in them. She then turn to leave her room forgetting to put something on to cover her. She was hungry. As she left her room she thought 'Another day with a secret to the world, but at least I get to be with him at night.'

Before heading to the kitchen, she decided to turn on the television, so she could listen to the news as she made her breakfast. As she turn to the kitchen, she stopped died in her tracks. What the news reporters said had brought her to listen to the story.

* * *

**News Story**

"Its rumor to believe that Kikyo Higurashi is engaged to Naraku Stroker. Miss Kikyo was spotted earlier in the week with Inuyasha Taisho, who many viewers thought the two were dating each other. This leads to many question that many people would like to know. Such as why would she do this to the most thought after guy in Tokyo, besides his brother Sesshomaru Taisho? Is it possible that she has been cheating on him? And if so, how long has this been going on? How is Mr. Taisho do…"

* * *

As the news report continues, the young woman stood there going into her thoughts. 'Even after Inu broke my heart, just to be with Kikyo, I knew it was going to happen sooner or later. It upset me a lot, but in the end, we only return to being friends. When I first met his new love, I couldn't believe he went to my own cousin. He cheated on me with that slut. Not even my uncle a proved of her because of the way she turned out.

There was nothing I could do about it but except it and their relationship. I even gave Inu a word of advice which caused a breaking point in our friendship. I told him to be careful of my cousin. That she wasn't the most honest person or trust worthy person. And then after I told him, he accused me of being jealous of Kikyo and wanting to break them up. He wouldn't even believe me with one bit of the truth. Me the one who has always been there for him. It hurt just as much as when he left me for my cousin. So we ended up avoiding each other for weeks before we even began to talk again to each other. Our friendship was never the truly same after that.

Then after there relationship began, they had problems, which ended with him coming to me. Sometimes it would be about how he thought that she maybe flirting with other men or sleeping with them. Then sometime she would accuse him of doing that, but except with women. Then there were fights over ridicules stuff. But no mater what he did he would show up at my front door and after the first two times I would make sure someone was with me. One was so that he didn't do anything stupid, like getting drunk or try and have a fling with me. It was also a demand from my secret because he didn't trust or like very much Inu.

'Ah my secret' she thought with a sigh. 'Even now I wish it was out in the open. Nobody Knows or has a clue that little old me, Kagome Higurashi is hiding something from friends and family. Even the public doesn't know because it is so big of a secret.

My Secret is that I'm mate or to others married. How did it happen really can't say, but he was there for me for a lot of things. He was there for me when my heart was broken. When my friendship was on the line. We fell in love as time went by, but we kept it a secret. The reason was that it would hurt one person the most no matter how much that person hurt me. I guess if we did tell it, it would be pay back for all the sorrow that person did to me. But no, I'm just not that kind of person who would do that to anyone no matter what. On the other hand, my mate would want to break that person's heart. My mate would do anything for me, just so I wouldn't feel hurt. Even I would do anything for him. So we kept it our secret until we are ready to have it out in the open.'

As she was in her thoughts, she didn't know that someone had entered the penthouse. Before the mystery person wrapped his arms around her, he took in her naked glory. She was beautiful and all his. She belongs to him as he belongs to her. He took in each of her curves. Her breast. Her flat stomach. Nothing went unnoticed to him. As he stared at her longer and longer, it got to the point where he couldn't handle it anymore. He had to touch her. Hold her in his hands. He walked straight up to her and pressed himself against her, so she could feel him.

That brought her out of her thoughts. She could feel someone pressed up against herself. She could also feel something else pressed right at her lower back. This in turn caused her to awake and very aroused. Only one person could make her feel this way. Her mate. She moan at the feeling he was giving her. It was making her want him, but then something was stopping her.

"Sesshomaru, we can't right now," she said in a whispered moan.

He pressed himself farther into her and leaned over her to her ear. " And why is that mate," he said wrapping his arms around her and bring one hand to one of her firm breasts. "Wouldn't you enjoy taking a day off, to take care of our growing need for each other?"

"I know I want to, but Inuyasha might show up like he always does when he and the lying slut have problems," she said turning in his grasp.

"Let my dim witted, half-brother of a hanyou deal with his own problems by himself," he said looking down at her. But as he looked down into her eyes, he sighed. "Fine, but you are mine tonight and we will not quit until I'm satisfied."

"Ain't I always yours, but I don't want to be too sore in the morning like last time. You got that." Then she gave him a kiss.

Then when she broke the kiss, he replied, "But you enjoy it so very much." Then he brought his hands down to her bottom and gave a gentle squeezed. This in turn caused Kagome to 'eep' in surprise. He then let go and turned her towards their bedroom. "Now get dressed. I will not allow my thick headed half brother of mine see what is mine behind close doors.'' Then he gave her a gentle slap on the ass before a soft push.

"You know if I didn't know any better I would think your turning into another Miroku with your pervert mind. Don't be shocked if it gets you a slap," she said.

" Ah, but then you would be punished if you do mate. Remember that.," he said. " Now get dressed.''

" But I was going to make myself something to eat before I got interrupted by the news and you."

" Make it after your done or do your want to be delayed even more." He said with a smirk.

" Fine, but can you make the coffee while I'm taking a shower." He nodded and then she head to her bathroom.

Once she left the room, he went and got the coffee maker started, but as soon as he finished somebody started banging on the door and wouldn't quit. Only one person would do this kind of thing without a care in world not respecting others. Even though both occupants where in different rooms one name came to mind, 'Inuyasha'. Sesshomaru decided to slowly walk to the door to tick off his brother. He knew that his brother didn't like being kept waiting. He himself didn't like it either, but he knows when to be patient. When he came to the door, he was greeted by seeing his idiot of a brother.

" God Kagome…" said Inuyasha before he realized he wasn't talking to Kagome when then the door opened. When he notice it was Sesshomaru who opened the door, his mood just got worst than it was. " What the hell are you doing here?"

" Well hello to you to Inuyasha, but since we are pass that I could ask the same of you dear brother.," said Sesshomaru leaning on the door.

" I came here to talk to Kagome, alone. So where is she?"

" I'm afraid you caught her at a bad moment, so why don't you go home and wait for her to call or talk to her later when it's a good time."

"When did you become her secretary Sesshomaru? And no I will not because I am willing to wait for her, but you can leave." said Inuyasha smirking.

" That will not be possible," said Sesshomaru not happy at the last remark he got. It caused him to dig his claws into the wooden door. " Because you see me and Ms. Higurashi have work to do unlike some people I know. We have meetings to plan for the following week and look over the profits of my hotel/casino you so happen to be standing at this very moment. So why don't you take my earlier warning and go home to your woman …" Sesshomaru then paused and smirk before starting back up, but it didn't go unnoticed by Inuyasha. " Oh but wait you can't go home to your woman because she is now with that Mr. Stroker fellow, isn't she.''

Inuyasha was now pissed off that he just wanted to tear his half brother's head off or tear him into pieces. He then balled his claws into his fist ready to strike, but then he found someway to restrain himself from doing anything. For one he could get his ass whipped for starting a fight. Two Kagome would be mad and plus he wouldn't be aloud to see her if he was banned from the hotel/casino. Three it wouldn't be good if the public found out about it. Final but last their father would be on his case for days not letting up. So all he could do was, " Tell Kagome I'll call her later."

" Now that's the smartest thing you've done today."

" Fuck you." said Inuyasha as he left.

" But then again you'll never grow up." said Sesshomaru shaking his head and closing the door. Then he headed to the kitchen to get himself some coffee and long with getting Kagome's. When she showed up he said, " He'll call later." She nodded her head.

" Do you want anything to eat?"

" No, but once your done we need to get down to business."


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

After the meeting with Sesshomaru, Kagome went down to see how the café was doing. Since it was originally her idea to put it into The Taisho hotel/casino as it grow. She was put in charge of watching it along with several other jobs for her mate. She decided to check the supplies, along with the staff. After she did that she went over to Sango Marsh her assist in keeping the place in working order at the café.

"Hey Kagome, what's up?" said Sango. The other woman had dark brown hair with brown eyes. She stood to be as tall as Kagome, but maybe a few inches taller. She was wearing at the moment one of the café's required uniforms. A dark navy blue, button up, long sleeve shirt with a black mid-thigh skirt.

"Not much really." Kagome said taking a seat in a booth.

"Did you hear… well of course you heard about what happened to Inu and that slut's relationship with it being all out in the public. I found out while I was driving here to work. Everyone knew she would cheat on him eventually. Once a cheater always a cheater." said Sango. " I'm just sorry for Inu."

"I stopped in my tracks when I heard about it in the news. I warned him about her past. To her nobody was considered good enough for her after a while. She mostly uses a guy for her needs until they go dry or until she sees something new and better than the one she has. I'm kind of shocked that their relationship lasted this long." Kagome then took a drink of her water that had been set out for her.

"Well now that she's out of the pi…," said Sango before she was cut off.

"No Sango, me and Inu will stay friends. We will never get back together, so drop that idea. Besides he hurt me pretty bad. He was the one who cheated on me with her. He was the one that said I was the liar."

" But Kagome you haven't gone on a date with anyone since he broke up with you. So this is your chance to get back with him. Isn't this what you want or been waiting for?"

"No this isn't what I want and maybe at some point I did, but I just couldn't wait for him to realize his mistake. I've moved on, so drop it." Sango was going to reply but the look Kagome was giving her said that it was the end of discussion on that.

"Fine, but what are you going to do when he stops by to see you?"

" He already has, this morning."

" So what did you say to him?" said Sango.

"I didn't Sesshomaru said he would talk to me later. I was grateful that he was there. You know with the two's break up, I have a feeling of what he might say to me, so right now I just want to avoid him until I'm ready."

"Why?"

"You remember that every time there was a problem he would always come running to me, but after the first time it happen. Him all drunk and trying to have a fling with me. I made sure someone was always with me or in a public place, so he didn't try anything."

"Oh yeah. I remember, I threaten him if he did that shit to you again.," said Sango. Kagome nodded her head.

"So what's going on with you and Miroku?" asked Kagome changing the subject.

"We broke up again. The dam pervert promised that he wouldn't touch other girls' ass or say 'I would be honored if you bare my children.' It just makes me mad. I asked him, to stop but he wouldn't," said Sango. "This is the four time we've broken up."

"Have you told him your feelings and thoughts on what he does, hurts you?" asked Kagome.

"I don't know. I've hit him across the head so many times that I don't think anything will get through his head. He would probably take whatever I say and mix it all around into some sort of perverted thoughts.," said Sango.

"I guess your right about that. Well why don't you make him jealous by dating other men. Then once he realizes his mistake and wants you back, you can set some rules and tell him how you feel about some of the things he does." said Kagome, " But to be on the safe side you might want to tell the guy your planning to use, the plan."

"Well, its better than me doing what he does and asking males to get me knocked up." said Sango try not to laugh, but it was no uses they just broke out laughing their heads off.

* * *

"Sir," said a man coming into his boss' office.

Sesshomaru looked up at his employee. He could tell the man was very uneasy about being here. "What do you want?" he said.

" Well sir. A guest in room 548 requested to talk to you in person.," said the man.

"Get Miroku Moni or Kouga Vu to speak with them. I'm busy at the moment, and send up Higurashi up here now.," he said going back over the paper work.

The man seemed to get more nervous knowing he was dismiss from his boss' office, but he couldn't leave yet. "But Mr. Taisho, the person specifically asked for you, sir."

Sesshomaru looked up at his employee and asked, "Who is this person that wishes for me to see them?"

"The person wouldn't say, but we were able to find out. The person who checked into the room was a Ms. Canfield." said the man in a nerves voice.

"Call Kagome up here and then I will go see this Ms. Canfield." He said dismissing the man, who seemed more happy to leave.

While he waited, he went into thought. He knew that name from somewhere, but where. Was it possible he met this person. Suddenly it hit him. He remembered the woman's full name was Kagaru Canfield. She use to be the head maid of his hotel/casino. She had tried on more than one occasion to try to seduce him. She was even caught doing the same to some of the male guest. She went as far as harassing, and critizing people behind their backs. Those were just the topper to the reasons she was fired and banned from ever stepping back into his hotel/casino. Now that he remembered he was not a happy about this.

He was soon brought out by a knock at his office door. There stood his mate. Once she got his attention she walked into the room. "You need to see me.," she said coming to a stop in front of his desk.

"Yes. I'm going to need you to sort out these files, along with several other duties,'' he said indicating the ones on his desk. "but first I'm going to need you to accompany me to room 548 to take care of a guest by the name of Ms. Canfield."

Kagome at first couldn't believe that woman had the nerve to some how get a hotel room or show up here again. She had a personal grudge against that woman from day one. Kagura had always tried to make her look like the fool from day one, when she first started working for her mate. Kagome had originally worked under the woman, before Sesshomaru saw how far her qualities to the place went. It had all happen way before she even secretly started dating her mate, but when rumor got around to Sesshomaru about how well the guest were grateful to her on making their stay enjoyable, which came back to him in saying that they would come back to his hotel/casino when ever they were in town. When he got many recommended commits about her he decided to investigated her.

For a whole week he watched her. In the first couple of days he watched her interacting with the guest and making sure that they were taken care of. He could see why he was getting good commits on her. He also saw how she had to put up with Kagura's demands. Then once the week was over, he set up a meeting to talk to her. He knew she was still somewhat new to the place and that Kagura had thought that Kagome was going to loose her job, when he asked to speak with her at the time.

After talking with her, he was quite impress with her ideas. This in turn had gotten her a better job at the hotel/casino as one of his assistants. Kagome at first was scared that she would loose her job, but it soon turn to shock by the end of the meeting. When word got around to many of the employees, they were shocked too but soon understood why later.

Then when Kagura found out she became upset that she had to work under Kagome. She was madder then hell. That was also the start of her bring more colors out of her true self than before. It was also the start of many complaints from the guest and staff. (Plus it was the beginning stages of Sesshomaru and Kagome's secret relationship.)

After a two months of Kagome being an assistant, Sesshomaru was having enough of Kagura's tactics and displays around the place. When that happened he told Kagome the situation at hand. Kagome of course knew he would have to deal with Kagura eventually. When the day came Sesshomaru requested to talk to Kagura. Kagome of course was to stand in the room while this was happening. Kagura on the other hand just walked into his office thinking she would be his new assistant and that Kagome was going to be fired. Plus she even though she would get a special treat from him. Oh how she wrong she was. She end up being the one to be fired.

"Its more likely one of the new employees gave her the room.," said Kagome.

"We will take care of that as soon as we take care of Ms. Canfield. Send Ginta and Hinta to come with use to the room she is in." Kagome nodded and took out her cell phone.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three**

Once the two men were called into Sesshomaru's office, he informed them of the situation with one of their guest in room 548. Sesshomaru also told them that once they reached the room they would need to remove the person quietly and non-noticeable to the other guest that were stay. Then he told them to take this woman down the back way out. Both men nodded their heads in understanding and then the four of them left to room 548.

Upon arriving at the room, one of the café waitress was standing at the door holding a bottle of wine and two wine glasses. Before the woman could knock on the door, Sesshomaru asked, "Is that for room 548?"

"Um yes, sir." said the woman.

"Well take it back to the café," he said in a voice that seemed to scare her.

"But sir, I'm required to do my job… "

Before she could finish or be cut off by Sesshomaru, who might scare the girl more Kagome stepped in. "Casey do what Mr. Taisho says and take it back to the café."

When she heard it was Mr. Taisho, she got more scared because she thought she would loose her job. She then realized she was safe and wasn't going to get fired. Before she did any thing she would regret she took off back to the café, where to her was the safest place at the moment. When she was gone, Sesshomaru turn to Kagome, who along with everyone else were staring at him.

"Kagome I want you to act like room services, so Ms. Canfield doesn't expect any thing. Make sure she can't see you through the pip hole. We three will stand to the side until the door opens." She nodded

Kagome then walked up to the door and made sure she couldn't be seen. All the while Sesshomaru, Ginta and Hinta stood to the side waiting. She then knock on the door and said, "Room service." Few seconds later, the door opened.

There stood a somewhat shocked Ms. Kagura Canfield in a robe that could be mistaken for some little kid to wear. She was tall for a woman. She had dark hair and almost black eyes. She was wearing to much make up making her look almost like a clown. The perfume she had all over her was enough to make anyone gag.

Once everyone recovered, Kagome then moved aside. Ginta and Hinta, who move Kagura back inside the room so they could move in and get Kagura's things. They were soon followed by Sesshomaru and Kagome.

"Ms. Canfield, you were told when you were fired to never step foot back onto this property. Now gather your things and leave. Oh and also, be prepared to see my lawyers. Ginta, Hinta remove her from here," said Sesshomaru.

Before he or Kagome could leave, Kagura ran up to Sesshomaru and flung herself at him. "But Sessy don't. I know you want me. I can see it in your eyes how much you want me." she said trying to seduce him. She even gave him a better view of her breasts, which any one could tell they were fake.

Kagome was ready to tear the female demoness apart for touching her mate, but some how she manage to calm down. For one she knew her mate could take care of the dam slut and two it would give their secret away, which she wished everyone knew. Both Hinta and Ginta stood there shocked at what had happened, and knew that what the slut did was not a very good idea to getting their boss. Sesshomaru stood there unfazed by the female's tactics. He just removed her from himself and pushed her away from him.

Then in angry voice he said, " Ms. Canfield you have no right to come near me like that ever again. I don't need a whore. Moreover, my name is not Sessy, its Mr. Taisho to you. Once again be prepared for my lawyers."

Then he and Kagome left, but not before Kagome said, "By the way Kagura, it was nice seeing you again." She then gave the other woman a wave good-bye and left.

Kagura was at first shocked at what had just happen to her. She had been turn down by her so-called Sessy once again. With Kagome's last words, she became pissed off and promised that she would get back at Kagome. She also promised that Sesshomaru would be her's no matter what. 'What can you say no one is aloud to take what's mine,' she thought. She was then brought back to the present.

She was now being pulled out of the room she was in. She tried all she could to struggle out of their hands, but it soon no use. She then started yelling for them to let her go, but they covered her mouth to shut up her nagging to be let go. As she was taken away through the back way out, she saw the maids head into the room to clean up. They then pulled her down the stairs and then she was thrown out the back door of the hotel/casino like the trash she was. In the process, she fell into a muddy puddle, which caused the men to laugh at her appearances.

"How dare you.," she yelled trying to get the mud off herself.

"Well it seems to fit you," said Hinta. "Doesn't it Ginta?"

"Why yes, it does. Now you can go show your friends on Slut and Whore Ave your knew look." said Ginta trying with all his might not to laugh.

" Or better yet why don't you just go to Hocker's-r-us." said Hinta bursting into laughter with Ginta.

Then once both men recovered and looking at a pissed off Kagura, Ginta said, "Now stay out and don't come back. Next time it won't be a warning." Then both men head back into the hotel and left a storming mad bitch in her puddle with her things outside.

* * *

After informing the Staff and the newbes of what happened minus some things, both Kagome and Sesshomaru returned to his office. Kagome got started on sorting the files and papers. She made sure that anything that need to be signed was on Sesshomaru's desk. When done she called to conform guest who were of A class status were coming. Soon much of her work was done.

When She realized that they had worked through lunch, she got up from her desk and stretched. She then moved to Sesshomaru's door. She had decided she would get them both something to eat so that it could hold them both over until dinner. She then knocked on the door and waited for so and so to say enter. Once she go the okay, she opened the door and walked in.

Sesshomaru was hard at work, working on his computer. Kagome wait for him to say some thing, but when he said nothing, she spoke. " I was just wondering if you wanted anything from the café to tie you over until dinner, since I'm going down there to get something.," she asked.

Sesshomaru looked up at her and smirk. Kagome knew he was up to something, but what he said next shocked her from what she thought he would say. "Get me a turkey melt sandwich and a coke."

Kagome came out of it and nodded before she left his office. When she got to the café, she ordered what they wanted. Then she waited in a booth for their orders. While this happen Sango came over to her and started talking to her before, her break was up.

"I got a date with Hinta.," she said.

"But we just discussed the plan this morning. Does he know what is going on?" asked Kagome.

"Yeah I know it was sudden, but I just couldn't pass it up. Hinta had heard about me and Miroku, so he asked me out . At first, I wasn't going to say yes unless he knew the plan, but then Miroku came by and I said yes. I just knew he had heard or will later if he didn't. You know how Ginta and Hinta are about telling each other their dates.," said Sango. "Well Hinta was happy about it but once Miroku was gone I set Hinta straight and told I him. He was fine with it and willing to go along."

"That's good. Now lets hope Miroku falls for the bait. I think I should head back up there, so good luck on the fake date.," said Kagome getting up out of the booth.

"Okay, see you later Kags," Kagome nodded and retrieved her's and Sesshomaru's orders.

Back at his office, she knocked before entering. She then went over to the side of his deck and handed his food and drink to him. One by one, he placed them on his desk and before Kagome could move to take her seat across from his desk, he pulled her back to him. This in turned caused her to 'eepp' in surprise not expecting that.

So now, here she was sitting in her mate's lap with his arms around her waist. Sesshomaru then brought his face to the space between the neck and shoulder, where he had left his mating mark at, which was hidden by using Kagome's miko powers. He started to nuzzle, nip and kiss the area. This in turn caused Kagome to become very aroused, so Sesshomaru decided to go a little farther.

He then brought one of his hands to one of her breasts and began to knead it through the clothing. She then started to moan. He let his other hand travel down her body and under her skirt. Then once he came to her core, he could feel how wet she was getting just for him through the her panties. He gave her core a stroke and got a moan in return. Just with this, the effect was causing him to become harden.

Kagome could feel him getting hard. What he was doing to her was making her more aroused than she already was. She moaned every time he rubbed her beasts or touched areas only he was aloud to touch with his hands. However, with his kisses or nips they were the topper to making her louder and louder with her moans.

She couldn't handle it any more she needed him now. Each second, each of his touches and kisses, and feeling him hard was trochering to her. She wanted to feel his huge member inside her wet tight core. She wanted to ride him for all he got. Just thinking it was making her more wet.

Then Suddenly it all stopped. No more hand stroking her ready wet core. No hand kneading her breasts. No more nips, nibbles, sucking or kisses on her skin. Kagome whimpered at the loss of his feeling her. She look to his face, which was turned towards the door and whimpered, " Sess.."

He looked at her and hushed her. " Someone is at the door." Kagome knew what to do in this case. She got out of his lap and made herself decent as quickly and quietly as possible. Then she used her miko powers to clean the room of any detection of her's and Sesshomaru's arouse anywhere. Then she quickly took her seat and took the lead off her soup dish she got.

Not a minute later, there was a knock at the door and Miroku opening the door. He walked in carrying the daily report in his hands. "Sesshomaru, I've got today's report." Then he set the report on Sesshomaru's desk.

Before he left, Sesshomaru said, " Make sure you're here tomorrow, you and Kouga for the meeting and talk about the updates to the system on who are banned, so the rest of the staff won't be left out." Miroku nodded and left the room.

"Well I guess were going to have to wait til tonight to finish what we started.," said Kagome trying to recover.

"And don't think about getting out of it, mate of mine." he said. It told her that he was still hard and trying to get rid of it.

"I wouldn't think of it.," she said with a smile on her lips.


	4. Chapter 4

**This chapter will have to be short because of what happen prevously with my Story. Remember I do not own Inuyasha.

* * *

**

Chapter Four

After a day's work was done, Kagome returned to the penthouse. She wanted to get started on dinner before Sesshomaru returned from work for the both of them. She loved cooking and from everyone else they love her cooking too, but not as much as her mate loved it. It was one of the favorite things that she had inherited from her father even though her mother was a good cook too. Nevertheless, it was one of those things that meant deeper to her. She could remember spending time in the kitchen with her father. Him teaching her the simplest recipes to the hardest that she could do. Only Two people gave her the hardest time about her cooking even though she knew that they too knew she was good, but never admit it and they were Inuyasha and Kikyo. She never let what they say bother her.

She had decide to make a Steak and potato dinner with a side dish of salad. She made sure that her mate would have more steak and less salad and potato because he preferred meat to vegetables. For her it was the opposite, she wasn't much of a meat fan, but if it was something good that was a whole other story. Once everything was set she went onto getting the table set.

Not soon after she had everything set up and read to eat did Sesshomaru come through their bedroom. See original the penthouse had been two penthouses which was connected through the balcony and a door in their bedroom that led to his old room. On the outside everyone else still thought it was two penthouses, but after they became mates he used it so no one would suspect anything. As he came to her he was caring a bottle of red wine in his hands. After he handed it to her he took her into his arms and kissed her.

When they broke apart, Kagome said, "Perfect timing. I made your favorite."

"Mmm… I can smell." He said giving her another kiss on the lips before breaking away and taking a sit at the table. After she got the wine glasses and poured some into there glasses she sat down too. She then waited for him to start before she could begin to eat. He then lifted his fork and started into the meal before him. When dinner was done she stood up and took the dishes to the kitchen. "It was very tasty my mate." he said.

"I know, but are you sure that will be the tastiest thing you've had tonight. You haven't even had desert yet," she said from the kitchen with a smirk on her lips. "It should be done soon."

From the kitchen he could her some noises, but he couldn't put it on what they were. Then as soon as she had returned he understood. There stood her mate in nothing, holding a container of whipped cream and a bottle of strawberry in her hands. She was very seducing on her was over to him. Then she set the container and the bottle on the table and settled herself in his lap.

"I thought you were bringing the desert," he said licking his lips.

"I did. I'm the desert with the toppings. If you hadn't noticed."

"Well I think I'm going to enjoy this," he said leaning down, but she then hopped out of his lap.

"Not yet," she said waving her finger in his face. "I still need to finish making the desert for you." She walked over to the table and sat herself down on it while Sesshomaru watched what she was doing. He watched with want and desire for the vixen in front of him. He watched as she then opened the container of whip cream. Smearing it all over her beasts, a little in her belly and a little more down at her maidenhood. She then reached for the strawberry syrup over the area where the whip cream had been put on her body. Once done she set the syrup back on the table and said, "Now will leave the rest for later, if you want more."

"Oh I know we will"

"Fine with me, so why don't you have your desert."

"Gladly" he said.

* * *

I'm sorry to have to take out this Big lemmon foryou guys, but hopefully you all willunderstand. I really didnot want to take such a big peice of the story out andI didnot want my story taken off again, so you guys will just have to use your imagenation.

* * *

Once they both recovered he pulled out of her. " You were very good mate. I think I will have to have seconds." He said indicating the forgotten cream and syrup. Before she knew it she was in a new position, with her back to him and leaning on the table. He then poured some syrup onto her back and said, "I think I going to enjoy this way more." 

Kagome knew it would be a long night and a pleasurable one at that.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter Five**

The next morning Kagome awoke to the sun pouring into the room. The last night's events popping into her mind as she remembered what happen before they finally slept away. They had some how ended up managing to get to their bedroom before it was all over for the night. Once the images had left, she knew that they had to get up. She soon stopped in her tracks when she felt a pair of arms around her pulling her back. It grew tighter every time she tried to move away or tried to get out of someone's arms that were wrapped around her waist. She knew whom the arms belong to, so she moved around to look at her mate's face. She knew he was awake.

"You know you have a meeting today."

"I know. We still have a some time left, so would you care to join me in taking a shower with me.," he said. Once he got his answer, he lifted her out of bed and headed to the bathroom.

* * *

"So it settled sir. By the end of the day the program will be updated on all those who are banned from here," said Kouga Vu.

He was a tall man, who was maybe a few inches shorter than Sesshomaru. He had long brown hair put into a high ponytail. From the back it made him look like a girl, but once you made the mistake you would regret it. He had gray eyes with a little bits of brown in them. He was also a wolf youkia. Next to him was Miroku Moni. He was about the same height and had short black hair. His eyes were dark green. He came from a long line of monks, but around the place, he was known as the Pervert. Both men were handsome and in there twenties. At the moment, they were wrapping up a two-hour meeting with Sesshomaru and Kagome.

"Yes sir. We'll have it so every employees' computer will know who is banned. No matter told by their withdraws, checking into a room or being spotted by the cameras." said Miroku.

"Good, then I think we are done here," said Sesshomaru. Everyone nodded and gathered their things.

When Kouga was done, he went over to Kagome and said, "So I was wondering if you would like to go out to dinner with me and maybe go and see a movie."

Sesshomaru was not happy that Kouga had asked his mate out once again, but then again no body knew that she belonged to him. He also remembered that she could handle herself, but if not he was willing to step in. Kagome of course had something prepared to say.

"Sorry Kouga, but an old friend called and said that they were in town. They want to catch up on old times. Why don't you go out with my friend Ayame, who works down in the café. I'm sure she would love to go with you, if you asked her. Did you know she kind of has a crush on you?" Sesshomaru inwardly laughed at the lie she came up with.

"Oh that's okay maybe another time. Maybe if your friend canceled we can go out. I'm always free for you my Kagome. Well I'll see you around Kagome." Then he left the room. Sesshomaru soon following suit heading back to his office.

"Kagome may I have a word with you as a friend." asked Miroku indicating to sit down in the chairs again. "You probably know from Sango of our breaking up again." She nodded. "This time I believe it will be for good and the best."

"But you two just have a few problems like every couple have and will work through this."

Miroku just shock his head no." No, we won't Kagome. I've hurt Sango to much and will do it no more. Especial with my ways. Besides what she will be hearing will hurt her too much and what you will hear I want you to be there for her when it comes to her." Kagome didn't like what she was about to hear or where it was going. She preyed that it wasn't something bad. "I needed someone who knew me and Sango well to talk to and would help. Let's just say that Sesshomaru or Inuyasha wouldn't be much help, so I came to you."

"What is it you need to talk to me about," she asked.

In a sad and regretful voice he said, "Do you remembered the second time me and Sango split up?"

Kagome nodded and took a seat getting prepared to listen to what he would say. She gave him the once over. He voided eye contact and stared at the wall. " Yeah I do. You cheated on her. I wasn't happy about it when I found out about it. Sango told me she caught you in bed with another woman. Oh god you didn't cheat on her again."

"Yes and no," he said confusing her. "You see I haven't slept with that woman since Sango caught us. See the woman was Yume Villous. She had shown up on that day to tell me about the arrange marriage between our parents when we were young. One thing led to another and you know what happen. It didn't end there.

That night Yume found out that I had a girlfriend and was happy for the fact me and Sango breaking up over what happened. Then a week later Yume showed up again said that we should get to know each other. I of course agreed. Then some how me and Sango got back together, but later spit up. By the forth time we got back together, I was still getting to know Yume. Some how I had a feeling me and Sango were again going to slit up and it would be just wrong for me to play both or leading them on.

I didn't know what to do. Out of both women, I truly want Sango. However, I have an oblation to my family to go along and marry Yume. If there was some other way, I would take it. So when the forth break up came, I took it as a sign to stop going behind the women's back. And to not hurt Sango any farther. So will you be there for her? I don't care if I've lost your trust, but I don't want Sango alone when she finds out." Miroku asked in sad voice.

Kagome didn't know what to say or do. She was too shock to think. She didn't hear him get up and say he would wait for her answer. Then left the room to leave Kagome to her thoughts. Miroku knew Kagome would be mad at him for a long time and hoped with her understanding she won't be too mad.

Kagome just couldn't believe her long time friend would keep this from her best friend. He was right that he had lost her trust with others, but they still managed slowly to get it back. He was also right that it would hurt Sango pretty badly and she would be there for her. At least he was taking responsibility for his actions better than some people. Her thoughts continued way into the afternoon still trying to figure out a way to handle this. This caused her too not know that her phone had gone off several times.

* * *

'Where is she?' thought Sesshomaru. 'She should have been back here after the meeting.' He then decided to use their bond to track her down and whenever he had to use it, it meant that she left the mind link open because she was in thought. When he finally pinned pointed her, he headed back to the conference room, where she sat in thought. He then used the bond again to figure of why she was in her state.

'So the monk has finally told her his little secret and now she doesn't know how to handle it. It might be good if I give her some much need advice'. He then took a seat next to her at the table. When she didn't even notice him there, he decided to speak up.

"The best idea is not to get involved and just be there for her when she needs you." But the look in her eyes told him that she wasn't going to follow that, so he sighs. "Fine then. Why don't you tell the monk to tell her now than rather later where it would probably hurt her more worst. Personally I think he should have been honest in the beginning where no one would of gotten this hurt." He said looking at his mate.

"Thank you. This advice helps me on how to handle this.," said Kagome. She got up, gave him a kiss on the cheek, and left the room. Sesshomaru was inwardly glad that he could help her some, even though no one could see it.

Kagome walked over to Miroku's office and knocked on the door. Soon the door was opened by a woman, in her twenties. She looked to be the same height as her with medium blond hair and hazel eyes. "Yes, " said the woman with a not so happy look in her eyes. It almost looked like she had interrupted something. Also from the woman's look at her, Kagome knew she wasn't going to like this woman at all.

"Yes I would like to talk to Miroku alone." Kagome said.

The other woman was going to say something, but Miroku cut her off. "Kagome I would like to introduce you to Yume Villous, my Fiancée." Kagome just nodded her hello.

"Miroku I would like to talk to you, now," said Kagome again in a tune that could match Sesshomaru cold voice.

Again, Yume was going to tell Kagome, but Miroku once again stepped in. "Yume can you step out for the moment?" asked Miroku. Yume nodded and before she left, she gave Kagome a glare.

Once the door was closed, they sat down. Then in a hard emotionless voice Kagome said, "Now your going to listen. If you want to be back on good terms with me, your going to be honest and tell both of them now. That doesn't mean later because if you do this later it will just hurt Sango more. And if your not going to do it, then don't think I won't tell them right here and now. I would think it better if they heard it from you than me."

Miroku just sat there for a few minutes before replying. "Fine, but can you call Sango up her and be here for her?" Kagome nodded.

About fifteen minutes later both Sango and Yume were in Miroku's office. Sango at first couldn't believe the other woman was here and tried to act nice, but it was no use they just ended up glaring at each other. Finally, Miroku got the courage to speak. He knew he couldn't back down and a glare from Kagome proved it. So he said, "Sango, Yume I need to be honest with the both of you two…" He then continued to tell them the truth. By the end, Sango began to shake and was very upset. While Yume sat their shocked. "I'm sorry for deceiving the both of you."

When Sango was able to speak, she said, "How could you do this to me. I loved you Miroku. I've been honest with you and have even taken you back, not one but three times." Then suddenly she broke down crying. Kagome came over to her and helped her out, by rubbing her back.

"It's not my Miroku fault, but we will be having a talk later.," said Yume mad. Then she turned to Sango and said, "It's your fault you slut. If you hadn't of left my Miroku alone. If…"

"My fault it was your fault that he cheated on me…"

"Because I knew he wanted me and …"

"Then why did he come back to me. I've known Miroku longer than you ever known him.," said Sango in an angry voice at the other woman.

"That I don't know but he will be mine in the end."

Miroku had finally had enough of this. "Yume shut the hell up." He was pissed off at Yume for calling Sango a slut. They didn't know what to say and before he could say anything, Yume cut him off.

"No, This bitch needs to be put in her place, now. You love me don't you?"

Before anyone could Kagome stepped in. "Miroku I want you to answer this question. Which one do you love? Think that the arrange marriage didn't existed." Everyone had looked to her before they looked to Miroku. Sango was still very much upset.

"That's been the easiest question, I've gotten and tried figuring out. If I didn't have this stupid arrange marriage, I would of still been with that person, but instead I've hurt ten her." Miroku said as he looked to a crying Sango.

Yume saw this and became enraged. "You still love this slut. This fucking bitch. Miroku you belong to me…"

"But I never agreed to marring you. I never wanted this. I was put into this by my parents. I only slept with you once and that was a mistake. I may have to marry you but we will never sleep in the same room."

"Miroku how can you love this bitch…"

"Shut the fucking hell up. I've had enough of you.," said Sango turning to Yume." I'm not the one who's the slut, bitch or the ho. I'm sick of you calling me name that suit you better than me. I may have some problems. Like dealing this and the fact that I'm pregnant with an asshole's …" Sango then stopped at what she had just said. "I'm sorry I need to leave. I cant handle this." She then got up and took off out of the room.

Miroku and everyone else where shocked. They couldn't believe that Sango was pregnant. Then when he realized that she had taken off, he gave chase after her. Kagome on the other hand decide not to fallow. She thought it best if the two settled this on there own. She then look to Yume who still looked to be in shock at the turn of events. "Maybe you should leave and go home.," she said in a emotionless voice to the woman. Yume just stared at her and then walked out of the room. Kagome needed to talk to someone and that help would come from her mate.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter Six**

"Sango stop," yelled Miroku chasing after Sango. When he had heard that she was pregnant, he was beyond shocked, but when she took off, he went after her. He followed her down the flight of stairs and out of the building to the park down the street. "Sango stop," he yelled again. He was way out of shape, but he wasn't going to allow her to get away no matter how far ahead she was. Then suddenly she stopped. She turned around and looked at him. He too came to a stop in front of her. Before she could say anything, he cut her off.

"No." he said. "I've done a lot of shit in my life, which has turn into bad results and caused a lot of pain to those I love. I've groped other women, I've asked them to bare my children, I've cheated, I've lied to my friends and the one I've love since day one. I didn't know what to do. When I found out about the arrange marriage, I became enrage. I got drunk which ended with me and you spiting. I didn't know how to tell everyone, or more importantly you. I didn't want to hurt you even farther but if I take the arrangement it w…."

"You think I would be less hurt. Well you're wrong. It would hurt more then I am now. We've known each other a long time. You now I have a lot to deal with. I have to work to support myself and my little brother, but now I've go to support another. I've got problems with anger. I've got to deal with the fact that you haven't been honest with me. And now I've got to deal with the fact that you have to marry a bitch." Then everything was silent between them. "So what now do we do?"

"I don't know. If I wasn't in the arrange marriage, I would still be with you." He said sitting down at the nearest bench.

"What's stopping you from doing it.?" said Sango coming to sitting down on the bench.

"My Parents, they said that if I don't marry Yume, they will disown me along with the rest of the family. So they're giving me the old-tomato." he said. "But I don't think I can do it, knowing your carrying my child. I'm willing to give them all up and the marriage thing for one person if they give me one more chance to prove myself," he said looking at Sango.

Sango sat there shock. She couldn't believe he would do that just for her. She sat there in thought for a long while before speaking up. "I may regret this later, but I will give you one more chance. I truly don't know if I can handle this shit, but you've got a lot of proving me that I made the right decision on this."

"I'll do anything.'' He said getting down on his feet and taking her hands begging.

"First you're going to ask Kagome to ban Yume from coming to the Hotel/casino. Then you are not to see Yume again."

"Done deal."

"Then to make sure you don't do anything to upset me, I'm going to keep an eye on you. Moreover, the only way I can do that is to keep you under the same roof, so you'll have to move in with me, but live in one of the spare rooms. That way you can help me out."

"Done."

"Well I think I'm going to go home and rest. If I know Kagome she going to have someone cover me." She said getting up. Miroku got up and followed suit.

"When can I move in?"

"Today or tomorrow you can start. That woman doesn't have a key to your place does she?"

"no"

"Good."

* * *

After Kagome called down to the café to tell someone to cover for Sango. She then headed over to her mates office. She knocked on the door before she heard Sesshomaru say enter. What greeted her was her mates parents were there.

"Mr. and Ms. Taisho, it's nice to see you both again.," she said.

"Kagome you know you don't have to call me Ms. Taisho, its Kara to you.," said Ms. Taisho giving Kagome a hug.

"Nor me too. You can just call me Kai, " said Mr. Taisho. Then he turn to his son and said, "Now down to business. Since you know its Shippo's and Rin's birthday coming up and I want to rent out the pool area for the whole day. I want it to be big my boy. Since it will be their eighth birthday, so this won't be just a pool party but bigger and more." He said before being cut off.

"You want it so it some what looks like their at a fair with all their friends, sir. Like animals, free prizes when playing different games, cotton candy and etc.," asked Kagome,

"That right Kagome. Sesshomaru you've got a good assistant, you made the best choice.'' said Kai. " So will you allow us to do this for them." Sesshomaru nodded his head. "Good." Then they both continued into more important business, while Kara took Kagome and sat down on the couch in the office.

"So how have you been?" she asked.

"Good."

"So how's your family doing?"

"Souta started high school a week ago. My mom is planning to take my grandfather on a trip to relax him instead of him being stress out."

"I'm sorry about that. So do you have a boyfriend?"

"No."

"Why not? You're a beautiful girl. You should have someone. I know, why …"

"Mother leave Higurashi alone." Said Sesshomaru after he finish his business with his father and over heard their conversation. At this point Kagome was trying not to laugh along with Kai.

"What? I'm not doing anything," said Kara with a pout.

"Well I think its time to go. Oh and son be at the house tomorrow night for dinner. Kagome your welcome to come if you would like." said Kai.

"I'll see if I can. Tell Shippo and Rin hi for me." Said Kagome.

"We will," said Kara and then the both off them left.

"Your mom and my mom would certainly get alone together if they ever meet," said Kagome.

"Why is that?" asked Sesshomaru.

"Well they're both trying to hook me up with people because I'm not dating anyone. Your mom would suggest that I date one of her friends' boys and with mine, she still trying to get me to date Hojo. The guy is nice and all, but not my type, like my mate. Oh and then there's Sango who yesterday tried to get me to go after Inuyasha."

"Hm.. So what happened after you went to confront Miroku?'' He said changing the subject and heading back over to his desk.

She then told him what had happen. "For Sango I made sure someone covers for her. Miroku was already done with work for the day, when he took off after her. So before I left the office, I grabbed the daily report." She had said putting it on his desk. "I still can't believe Sango is pregnant. I don't know what to do?''

"Let them work it out themselves and as your friend just be there for her. That's all you can really do." He said.

She decided to change the subject. "So do you need me to do anything."

"Check if everything is set up for Mr. Stanford for tomorrow, is done. Then take the rest of the day off, since it is three already. I should be done by five."

"Okay"

* * *

When Kagome was done for the day she headed up to the penthouse. She didn't fell like making anything just yet, so she decided she would relax. Once out of the elevator she saw Inuyasha. She groaned. She didn't really want talk to him, but knew she had to get over it.

"Hey Inu, sorry I didn't call you. I've been kind of busy with things." She said as she opened her mind link to her mate to be on the safe side.

"That's okay," he said.

"So do you want to come in?" she asked unlocking the door, but also using her miko powers to clean the place so he couldn't smell her mate anywhere.

"Sure," he said fallowing her into the apartment, once she got the door open.

"So how's everything going?" he asked looking around.

"Good. Do you want any thing?" He shook his head no. "Sesshomaru said you stopped by."

"I did. I just didn't know what to do, so I came to you. I need to talk to someone and you've always been there for me, even when you told me the truth. I can't believe she would do this to me. This is how you felt when I went to her?" He said sitting down on the couch.

Kagome nodded once she sat down in a chair. "Yeah it was. It was hard to get over it. It was also hard when your friend didn't believe you about some things, but I managed."

"I'm sorry. I didn't believe you."

"Don't be, I got over it. Besides don't waste you life on her and just move on." Then she decided to change the subject. "So how's it being one of the top playboy again?"

"Fine…" So for the next hour they talked about things that had happened to themselves. It wasn't until Inu looked at the time that he decided that he had to go. "Hey Kagome, how about we go out tomorrow?''

" Can't your mom invited me to your parent's house."

"I forgot about that. She told me she wanted me there. Well how about Saturday night?"

"Nope I'm going out of town with a friend."

"Oh well maybe, I'll talk and see you later then" He said heading to the door.

"Bye," she said following him to the door.

Once he was gone, Sesshomaru showed up. He walked over to her and brought her close to himself. Then he leaned down and kissed her. When they pulled apart, she said, " I've been waiting for you to kiss me like that all day." He smirked at her. Then an idea came to her. "How about I call the Pizzeria and get a pizza 2/3 meat and 1/3 cheese."

"That sounds fine."

"I'll call them, that way by the time I get to them it will be made." So then Kagome went to the phone and called them up. She then went to change into regular clothing and left.

Sesshomaru on the other hand decided to go take a cool shower. When he got out he noticed his mate was not back yet. He then head for the kitchen to get something to drink. After a hour had passed he didn't like it. She should have been back at least forty-five minutes ago. He then decide to use the mind link, but it didn't work. He became more worried. He then decided to track her down. As he was about to leave, his cell phone rang. Thinking it might be her he picked it up and answered it.

"Hello."

"Is this Mr. Higurashi. This concerns his wife, a Kagome Higurashi.," said the lady on the other line.

"Me and my wife don't go by the same last name, but who are you?" he asked.

"I'm a nurse from a Tokyo General Hospital, sir and…"

"What happen to my wife," he yelled into the phone.

"Your wife was just in a hit and run car accident and I was told to call her family of what happen. I don't know anything else. I've already called your mother-in-law." Then the line was quiet. "Sir are you okay?''

"I'm fine. Do you know how bad she is." he said grabbing the keys to his car and leaving.

"No sir, but you can ask the doctor."

"Thank you. I should be there within ten minutes." Then he hung up.

* * *

When he got to the hospital, he went straight up to the main desk. Then he asked for his mate's room was. All they told him was that she hadn't been given a room yet, but that the doctor will inform him, when he is done taken care of his wife's injures. They then told him that he would have to wait in the waiting room til then. Not long, Ms. Higurashi, Souta and her grandfather were there.

"Mr. Taisho you're here." said an upset Kay (Ms. Higurashi). "Are you worried about my daughter?'' Sesshomaru nodded. "Do you know anything?" He nodded no.

Then soon more people came and arrived. Sango, Kohaku, Miroku and Inuyasha. Then some how his mother and father with Rin and Shippo showed up to. Everyone just went over to Kay not seeing him and wanting to know how Kagome was. Sesshomaru stood away listening and waiting for the doctor to come.

"I don't know what happen to my little girl. They just told me that she was taken to this hospital." Said Kay before she broke down crying.

"Mom it will be okay." Said Souta helping his mom out. "Remember Kagome's a strong person. She'll pull through."

Then after fifteen minutes the doctor came. "You people must be here for Kagome Higurashi" Everyone nodded. " She's doing fine, but she had to have stitches and has a broken leg that should heal in time. All in all she'll recover pretty well. I'm also amazed that she didn't get more injuries from the hit and run."

"Can we see her?" asked Ms. Higurashi

"I'm afraid only one person can at the moment, but Ms. Kagome has requested that it should be a Mr. Sesshomaru Taisho." Said the doctor looking for him.

As he left his spot he headed over to the doctor. Everyone was somewhat shocked that Kagome requested him. After Inuyasha got over the shock, he said, "Her mother should be the one to see her not icy here."

"Yes, but I was under the impression that he was her Husband." Again everyone was shocked. Sesshomaru didn't let their expressions bother him.

"Him…" Inuyasha said before he was cut off.

"What Room is my mate in?" was all Sesshomaru asked.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter Seven**

"What Room is my mate in?" said was all Sesshomaru asked.

"She is down the hall in room 204," said the doctor." The rest of you are aloud to stay the night in the waiting room or you can come back tomorrow to see Ms. Kagome."

"Wait your just going to allow him to see her? They're not even married," yelled Inuyasha

"Are you so sure little brother or do you need to see our marriage license, which I can show you when it's appropriate," said Sesshomaru before he took off down the hall to room 204.

When the doctor left, they all stared at each other shock. They just couldn't believe that Kagome and Sesshomaru were married. Most of their thoughts were on when, how, why and etc. It stayed quiet before anyone said anything.

"So I'm guessing no one knew?" said Kay looking at everyone who nodded. "Well this answers why she would not go on dates after Inuyasha and her broke up."

"But why didn't they tell us that they were married?" said Sango sitting down.

"That's what I want to know? How do you people not see them together?" said Souta. "I mean you all pretty much work together. There's camera's all over the place."

"Not every area has them, such as where they live or his office. Moreover, they walk around the place not looking or talking like a couple, so no one could tell. Once in a while, we would hear him say her name but he mostly just says her last name. He does the same with everyone else so it's hard to tell.

And the reason they probable didn't tell is that they have reasons or that they just didn't want people to know," said Miroku in a calm voice. To calm in Sango's case that she started to stare at him. He looked over at her and said, "What." Sango just shook her head, thinking she was delusional.

"Well it also explains why she would give some lame excuses, like she going out of town with friends or she has to go somewhere." Sango said.

During this Inuyasha was in thought. 'Why Kagome? Is this pay back for me, going to Kikyo and cheating on you? Why my own asshole of a half brother.' It just went over and over in his head. Then finally he spoke aloud. "She and him have a lot of explaining to do," was all he said before leaving.

"Poor Inu," Sango said watching him leave. "He's hurt the worst about this information, but I do have to agree that they have a lot of explaining to do." Everyone nodded.

"Well maybe that's is one reason they didn't tell." said Miroku

"How is that?" said Kara.

"Yes I would like to know," said Kai

"They probably knew it would hurt Inuyasha if he knew they were married," said Miroku.

"I would have thought that Sesshomaru would wave or brag it in his face, since they don't exactly get along with each other." Said Sango.

"I would have to agree with her on that. My boys can't stand to being alone in the same room with each other unless there is some one else is in there with them. One either starts a verbal conflict which ends with the other pissed off." Said Kai looking at his wife taking care of their children. "Sesshomaru starts it and Inuyasha ends up being ticked to the point of no return, but it very rare that it's the other way around."

"You guys are forgetting one thing or person in this case, which is Kagome. She goes out of her way to not hurt anyone's feeling, if they're close to her." Said Miroku.

"I would have to agree with the boy." Said Gin Kagome's grandfather. "My grand-daughter has a caring heart and cares for others before herself."

"I see your point," said Kara. "It's true she always seems to make everyone happy, which causes her to be happy, too. She doesn't like seeing others sad. I've noticed this the first time she had visited our home. The children enjoyed her company as she much as she enjoys their. If the children were sad she would go out of her way to cheer them up." Everyone had to agree.

"Yes, she has that effect on everything and that's why a lot of people either want to know her or are jealous of her. She's been like that since she was little," said Kay

Then Rin and Shippo rushed back to their mom. "Mommy is Kagome going to be alright?" said Shippo

"Rin wants to know too." Said Rin.

"She'll be fine. Sesshomaru is with her right now," said Kara. "Now I suggest we all go home. We can't do anything now, since the only one they allow to see her is with her. We might as well come back in the morning to see her."

"I do wish they would allow us to see if she is okay for ourselves," said Kay.

"Come on mom we'll see her tomorrow." said Souta.

Then soon everyone headed to their homes.

* * *

As he walked into the room, some lights were on, dim so as to not to wake the person who was sleeping. The farther into the room he went the more he could see of his mate laying upon the hospital bed. He could see some scrapes and bruises on her arms and face. Just above the right eyebrow he could see where one of the stitches was. Through the sheet he could tell which leg had the casted on. He was thankful that she was going to be okay, but he promised that who ever did this to her, his only love, wife and mate would pay dearly. 

If the being that did this to her was human, then he would make sure that he would put that person through hell in court. If they were youkia then he would make sure they were going to pay much more dearly and make sure he had his revenge. He won't stop until he found them.

He was soon taken out of his thoughts by a moan. He looked to his mate's face and noticed that she was awakening slowly. He went over to her side and took her right hand. She moaned again and then finally her eyes fluttered open. She first looked around the room before her eyes landed on him. She smiled weakly at him and squeezed his hand. He brought her hand to his lips and kissed it.

"Well, I didn't think I was going to end up here tonight," she said. "God my body hurts."

"You were in a hit and run," he said. "Do you…"

"Not tonight, I just want to rest," she said.

He just nodded, but in the morning she would tell. He then sat down in a chair that was next to the bed. He then watched as she drifted back off to sleep. He stayed up a little while longer before he fell asleep with one hand holding hers and his head on the edge of the bed.

* * *

By morning the couple was still asleep in the same position as the night before. They didn't even hear the door open and close several times in the night or it opening once more for the guest that came to see Kagome. They watched as the two slept. All who were there was Kay, Kara and Kai. They just stood there in awe watching their son and daughter sleeping. 

The three had all met up at the entrance to the hospital, to see how Kagome was doing. They had found out that she was doing fine and that she would be able to be released from the hospital by noon at the earliest. Then Kara came up with the idea of a welcome home party. Kay liked the idea and before they headed to the room, Kai made a few calls. He called up his other son, who he knew was still upset about the events, but had agreed to help in the surprise. Then he did the same with Miroku to help. He made them get help from everyone who was friends or family to Kagome. Then once off the phone he followed both women into Kagome's room.

As they had entered both Kai and Kara were shocked that Sesshomaru had not awaken. This in turn caused them and Kay to smile at how cute they looked. Through the time they watch their son grow, they had never seen him so attached to something or someone. Oh they have seen some of his girlfriends or dates, but they never lasted. The women or demonesses were after one thing, his money or looks. They knew in some sort of way that these two were going to last. They all knew it would be an interesting story on how they came to be mates.

A few minutes had passed before they saw Sesshomaru shift and started to wake up. He slowly lifted his head from the bed and stretched his muscles. Then he looked around the room, remembering where he was at. He eyes came to settle on his mate. He hadn't even realized that there were other people in the room watching him and Kagome. Even though his face didn't show it, his eyes did, showing how worried he was.

Then Kai got his son's attention. "They say she would be able to go home by noon." He watched his son nod his head, before going back to watching his Kagome.

Finally after a long while, his son spoke. "Do you know who hit her with the car? Have the police come around, yet?"

"Of what we do know is the police will stop by before any of us leave and the only one who really knows are the witness and Kagome."

"Maybe one of the camera's around the Taisho Hotel/Casino caught the incident," suggested Kay.

"I'll look into it, but not until I'm back there," said Sesshomaru. After a while he stood and stretched once more. "Tell her I went to get some coffee, if she wakes…"

"While your at it get me something to eat from the cafeteria. We didn't exactly get the chance to eat the pizza last night," said Kagome telling everyone she was now awake and hungry. He nodded.

"I'll come and help you son," said Kai. "I need some coffee and I'm sure your mother needs some to along with Kay." Again he nodded and both soon left the room.

"So how are you?" asked her mother.

"I've been better, but I'm doing okay," replied Kagome. "Do any of you know when I can leave?"

"They say that you will be able to check out by noon. But sometime today the police would like to speak to you and we don't know when they are coming to see you," said Kara.

Both women seemed to be nerves about something or asking something now. Kagome noticed this and knew what they wanted to hear. "I'll tell you later how it happened." They both seemed to understand what she meant. They knew that if they did get the information about Kagome and Sesshomaru now, then they would get it later.

Soon Sesshomaru and Mr. Taisho had return with the food, and coffees. Sesshomaru had made sure to get her some juice to go along with her breakfast. What she didn't touch he would eat, like the ham and bacon. When he tried going for the sausages, she would hit his hand away and say 'get your own.' At this Kay, Kara and Kai laughed.

Then once she had finished the doctor came in. He checked her out and said that he would get everything set up for her release. He also told them a detective was outside wanting a word with Kagome. They told him to send the person into the room.

"Ms. Kagome Higurashi, I'm Detective Sharper. I've been put in charge of your case," said Sharp. "Now can you tell me anything about what had happen to you before you were hit by the car?"

"All I remembered was going out to pick up the pizza we ordered from Pizzeria. That's across the street from where I work and live. There was nothing strange about it. As I hurried back across the street, all I could remember is being struck by a black car. I couldn't even get a look at the driver because the next thing I saw as blackness," said Kagome.

"Thank you Miss. Of what I have gathered from the witness's they say the same thing. A couple of them said that it was a woman behind the wheel of the car."

"Do you know who might be behind this?" asked Kai.

"No sir, but I was hoping maybe Ms. Higurashi knew of any one who might hate her. That would help to give us a lead."

"I really can't think of anyone at the moment," said Kagome.

"If you do, you can call me at this number," he said handing her his card. "Or you can come down to the station to talk to me. I'll inform you or your mate of any leads we get."

"Thank you," she said.

"No problem Miss. Now Mr. Taisho and Mr. Taisho can I talk to you two outside." Both men nodded and followed the detective outside the room. Once outside, Sharp said, "My lords, there is one more thing I wish to not tell the ladies."

"What is it?" said Kai.

"Please do tell," said Sesshomaru.

"A couple of the people or should I say demons who spotted the woman in the driver seat said she was also a youkia. Even though they couldn't get a good look they could smell it." He gave them time to process this information before continuing, "Do wish this demoness to go through human court or youkia court, once we found her?"

"Do you think I have to tell you which court?" said Sesshomaru.

"No my lord."

"Good. Now get back to work and capture this bitch. Oh and Sharp expect a video tapes later today or tomorrow to help you in the search."

"Yes my lord. Good day, sirs." Then the detective left and both Sesshomaru and Kai went back into the room.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter Eight**

By the time they got back to the hotel, Sesshomaru had decided he would check things out later and take care of his mate first. Once they had gotten out of the elevator that led to the penthouse, he could smell many different beings coming from his mate's side of the penthouse. He didn't like it at all. He looked over to his father and mother, he had a feeling they were apart of the reason why there was people here. He then looked to his mate, who seemed to get the same idea and nodded understandingly to him. When his parents and her mother stopped in front of her door, they continued on to his.

"I suggest you three remove them, we wish to not be bothered at the moment," said Sesshomaru.

"But Sesshomaru they only want to wish Kagome a welcome home," Kara said giving a way the secret to why there was guest in the penthouse.

Both looked at each other before they were going to decline again, but Kay cut them off. "Young lady what did I teach you when you were younger and we had guests over or the unexpected."

"Fine let's just get this over with," said Kagome using her crouches to get back over to her door. Not far behind was a not so happy Sesshomaru making sure nothing happen to her. Kay smirked over at the other two, which seem to have a grin on their faces.

Once at the door Kagome put on a semi fake smile and slowly went into the penthouse to see some of her friends and family inside. "Welcome home Kagome," they all yelled.

"Thanks you guys," she said.

"Were all happy you're all right sis," said Souta come out of the crowd with some flowers and a get-well balloon.

Then Sango rushed over to her and hugged her. "We were all so worried about you. How are you doing?"

"I've been better," said Kagome.

As everyone greeted her and wished her a get well she seemed to notice that no one knew of her's and Sesshomaru's secret except for those who came to the hospital the night before. Every now and then, she spotted her mate annoyed in one part of the room she was in. He was making sure she would be okay. Sometime later, she spotted Inuyasha.

A couple of hours later the welcome home party had came to end and only Kagome and Sesshomaru, Kagome's family, Sesshomaru's parents, Inuyasha, Sango and Miroku were left.

After a long waiting, Inuyasha spoke what was on at least every ones mind. "So when were you going to tell us that you two were married, let alone mated?"

Kagome gave a long nervous sigh. She first looked to her mate before she looked to everyone. "We at first didn't know how to tell everyone because we were drunk the night we got married. We at the time were in Las Vegas and by the time we woke up, we didn't think none of it. For one we had been secretly dating. But when he spotted the mating mark on my neck and I saw it on his neck, I started to freak out until flaskbacks of the pervious night came to me and him.

"Somehow while we were drinking we had started talking about marriage. He had asked me a question, 'Kagome if you were dating a demon other than me lets say, would you mate them just after dating them for a few months?' My answer was, 'I guess if they loved me and were willing to marry me first in human terms, then yes. What about your thoughts on if you married to a human?' I seemed to stump him on his own question.

"It was some time and several more drinks for both of us, before he final answered. 'I've been wonder that for a while. I've wonder about marriage for a while. Some reason, I think that you and I would someday I guess get married. You're different from many females I've dated or didn't last for me. You don't care about my looks or how much money I have. You don't care for the rich life as some would; you take what you can get from life. You probable think me silly.'

"I in turn had become shocked at what he had said to me. Once I had recovered, I replied. 'No I don't think you silly on your thoughts. You're just thinking of a future for yourself. I had thought at one time Inuyasha and I would get married, but it was never meant to be. But after you helped me through the times he pushed me away because of my cousin and later just staying friends with him, I realized that me and him were just meant to stay best friends.'

"After I had said that I had looked to his face and continued. 'You on the other had are another story. You are different in your own way. You're the first person who has made me feel complete, I guess you can say. You've listen to what I have to say, just as I listen to you on things that are on your mind. You don't treat me like some sort of trophy, like some guys I've known in my life. You treat me like I want be treated, as a person who speaks her mind.'

"I had some how end up speaking my mind, not realizing until I finished. I just continued. 'When you asked me about marriage, Sesshomaru and told me about how you see me in it, I don't think I could see one without you either. To me you're my Knight in shiny in armor saving me from feeling alone, heart broken and afraid to move on. There's only one time in my life that I've ever felt like that and I don't ever wanted to feel like that again.'

"I think I had left him in shock, which caused me to be somewhat embarrass, so to relax me I had another drink. He too soon join in and not long after we were pretty wasted that we were doing the most stupidest things to ourselves that I wish to not speak of. Then out of the bloom sometime during the night, I had brought up the marriage again. 'You know how we were talking about marriage, maybe we should just get married if we see both ourselves in each others future.'

"The next thing I could remember was standing at the alter with Sesshomaru saying the 'I do' to him. After that, lets just say we ended up back in the hotel room. So after we both remembered what happen we had a long talk. We both knew that once mated there was no turning back and I can't say I would want to. Plus what we said the night before we meant it because we love each other and soon the idea of being married to each other didn't bother us."

Kagome then continued, "What did bother us was how to tell everyone else to hearing the news of this? We didn't really want the public to know so we were very careful just like before when we were dating. The hard part was telling you guys because we didn't know how any of you would react and for me I don't like hurting people who mean a lot to me, such as friends or love ones."

No one knew what to say. Inuyasha felt guilty. He had never known Kagome had been that hurt by him that badly. He then couldn't believe his brother had been the one to pick up all the pieces and healed her heart. Everyone else were in awe to hear the story. During all this Kagome sat in her chair with a quiet Sesshomaru off to the side waiting for someone to speak up.

"Well," said Kai speaking up first, "that was very interesting to hear and I must say welcome to the family Kagome." Kagome nodded her thanks before he continued, "Last night we had all been shock to hear about you and my eldest married and mated. And from what we had hypotheses last night you have conform several of our answers. Like not wanting the public to know and not hurting my second oldest child."

Then Kara was the next to speak up. "How long have you two been married?"

"Five months," was all Sesshomaru said.

"But weave been together for almost a year now," said Kagome.

"That's about a month after you and Inuyasha split up," said Sango. Kagome nodded. " So how did you two come to date each other?"

"Well I was still at the time trying to get over Inuyasha. I had been at my worst at the time. It was like I didn't care about anything, but I still went on. For me working at the time was a dread because I was making mistakes at least three or four time a day. I started becoming like a klutz, bumping into people or tripping. Sesshomaru seemed to notice this of course because he was my boss. It wasn't long after I started working for him that he had found out I was dating his brother.

"But the week after me and Inuyasha broke up, Sesshomaru wanted to talk to me about my working performances as of lately. He had asked me why I was doing my work poorly and then some how we got to the true reason. That is when he helped me on my way to feeling better. He had listen to my story and told me that I shouldn't cry for someone who made many mistakes and isn't worth it. Then just to make me feel a little more better he asked me out just as friends to dinner.

"So I guess that is how we started dating or on the way to dating each other. At first, we didn't consider it dating because we just considered it just hanging out with a friend. Then the attraction some how came in later," said Kagome.

Again, they all were in awe at what they had heard. Some were thankful of Sesshomaru helping her out. One felt even more guilt than before. Then somehow, all of a sudden Kay and Kara seem to break down and cry at the same time. Sesshomaru looked to his mate when he heard her begin to count down from ten very quietly. He was confused along with everyone else and it seemed his mate knew what was happening. He had first thought she was trying to calm herself, but soon everything came to a understanding.

"I still can't believe my eldest son did that, but I think I like the turn of events. I for one know I would have like to have known of both of you together. I also would of loved to see your wedding," said Kara once she had stopped crying. "It was probably a beautiful sight." Everyone except Kay sweet drop at this. They now except for Kagome understood why they were crying because they hadn't been able to attend their wedding.

"Yes, I to would of excepted both of you two's relationship from what I've seen so far. But mostly I would of loved it if I had seen my only daughter's wedding." said Kay.

"Um mother I don't think you or anyone for the matter would of wanted to see it because one we were drunk, two it was a spear of the moment, and three we didn't exactly look presentable." said Kagome. Sesshomaru nodded his agreement.

"What do you mean you two didn't look presentable sis?" asked Souta who seem to had gotten every ones attention on the subject at hand.

"Well I rather not say."

Her mother seemed to think the worst. "Kagome I hope you didn't dress in one those skimpy outfit Kikyo would dress in when she was still welcomed in the family?"

"Why would my grand-daughter dress like that whore? Kagome knows better," said Gin Kagome's grandfather. Everyone could tell that the older man didn't like hearing this Kikyo woman's name. Some new why and others were curious, but soon they forgot about it.

"No I didn't dress like her. It was more of what we…"

"Don't even say it woman," said Sesshomaru giving her a look that told her to not dare say any more.

"So what did icy look like Kags?" said Inuyasha finally speaking up. "I would probably laugh at what he looked like."

"If I said what he looked like and you laughed, then I would have to let everyone hear about one of your worst appearances. I don't know, it took you awhile with one of them. My favorite one is the rainbow one." Kagome said to Inu with a smirk on her face. Inuyasha seemed to pale and shut up. Sesshomaru seemed to be course to hear about the appearances that seemed to shut up his brother pretty quickly.

Then Kara and Kay started crying again, about how her son and daughter got married without them knowing. They both had tears in there eyes and saying that they would of loved to be able to see it. Then they would say how they wouldn't of care if their appearances looked bad when it happen. Then after that, they both came back and would say 'If their appearances were bad I wonder what they would look like in a tuxedo and a wedding gown.' They both went back and farther talking like that.

After ten minutes of that with groans and laughter of what they were doing, Sesshomaru had enough. "If it will make you two feel better me and Kagome will renew our vows properly in seven months," Sesshomaru said. Through the mind link, he could feel his mate's joy at what he had just done. She was happy and that was all he cared for.

Sango, Kay and Kara started squealing like schoolgirls. The guys just to groan at what that meant. Kagome just shook her head. "I just can't wait to see this wedding. I know it will be better than their first one," said Kay to Sango and Kara. Then they went into a conversation about it. Kagome and the rest just listened. Kagome at one point became shocked at some of the suggestion they were coming up with. Then soon she had finally had enough.

"I do like some idea's that you three have come up with, but most I will have to decline to say I don't like. I will take some into account and besides much of this will be planned by me and Sesshomaru," said Kagome. It seemed to stop the three making up ridicules ideas for her and Sesshomaru's wedding. The males gave her grateful looks on thanking her for stopping the three on the ideas they came up with.

Soon after that, everyone decided that it was time to go and that Kagome needed her rest because of the day she had. Once they had left, Sesshomaru told his mate that he had something to take care of and would be back in a little while. He also asked if she wanted anything before he returned. She nodded no. Then he left the penthouse, to head down to the Security department. A.K.A. Kouga's department.

* * *

"Sesshomaru, what brings you down here today?" asked Kouga upon seeing him.

"I needed you to retrieve any tapes that videoed or around the time of Higurashi's accident in front of the hotel. It doesn't matter if it didn't show it. Then get copies of everything so that they can be sent to a Detective Sharper. He is the one in charge of Higurashi's case. But before we send the tapes to him I would like to see the accident," he had said.

Kouga got up off his lazy ass and said, " Right sir. Come with me." Kouga went over to Ginta and said, "Pop up the accident that happened in front of the building yesterday." Then he turned to Hinta and said, " I want you to find all of the other tapes of the incident and round the time. Then I want you to start copying everyone of the tapes, so they can be taken to the detective of my Kagome's case."

" Yes sir, Kouga," they both replied.

Sesshomaru let that last part slide in order to see the tapes. Within a few minutes the hit and run was shown on the screens of three different computers showing three different angles. Just looking at the footage made them all cringe and more upset at what had happen to Kagome. "Here they are sirs." said Ginta.

"Try and get a look at the driver that hit Higurashi." said Sesshomaru as he looked at one screens. All they could get at the moment was a black SUV. With tinted windows and was giving them a hard time to get a good look at the driver. The only other thing they could see was the car plates were 792-LVT.

"I'm sorry to say Mr. Taisho, this all we can get of the vehicle. I can't even get a good look at the driver on any of these screens," said Ginta getting a little scared of his boss, who seemed to be angry.

Sesshomaru was pissed off, but he was at least thankful that he was getting closer to finding his prey. Then in a emotionless voice he said, "Now get all the copies together, so they can be sent to Detective Sharp. I want them given to him by tonight or first thing in the morning."

Both men nodded and got to work. Kouga then said, "Once they are done I'll personally take it to him. The sooner the person who did this to my woman is put away the better she will feel."

"Higurashi is not your woman Vu," Sesshomaru in an angry tone that seemed to scare the men. "If you want to make her feel better knock it off. If the woman is not interested in dating you, get over it and move on. Now I suggest you help Ginta and Hinta on getting all of the tapes copied, so they can be sent to the detective." Then He left and head back up to the penthouse to be with his mate.

"You know Kouga," said Ginta, "He's right about Kagome. She doesn't seem to want to date you, so…" Then Ginta was hit in the head. "Hey what was that for?" He had said staring at Kouga while rubbing his hurting head.

"You know nothing along with icy butt. He hasn't been on dates in a long time to know anything. Can't you see she's playing hard to get." said Kouga. "I'll be back. I need to get something. Have the tape's copied by the time I get back." He said taking off.

"He's some help, but then again I guess he needs all the help in the world to see she really isn't interested in him." said Ginta getting back to work and Hinta agreeing with him.

* * *

When he return back to the penthouse, he saw his mate asleep on the couch. He looked at the clock and decided to call it a night. He then gently picked her up and headed to their bedroom to lay her down on the bed. Before he turned in, he went and took a shower. He was still upset about not getting the information he wanted about his mate's accident and ticked that Kouga would not leave his mate alone. But as he crawled into bed next to his mate he thought, 'Soon the wolf will have to back down.' Then he fell asleep dreaming of his beautiful mate. 


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter Nine**

Early the next day, a woman woke up in her apartment thinking the day would be very interesting for herself. 'One step closer to being with the man of my dreams.' She had thought to herself as she walked to her front door and grabbed the morning paper. She also thought that nothing would disturb her from her having a beautiful morning. Oh how wrong she was.

As she picked up the paper, she noticed an article about a hit and run. 'Well I was wondering when they would get around to it.' She thought to herself again. Soon as she read on, she became enraged and pissed off. She just couldn't believe what she was reading.

"She's supposed to be dead. That bitch is supposed to be dead. It was so perfectly planned," she said. "Now they're saying that there might be something going on with my Sessy-poo and her. Well I'll corrected them all soon." She then threw the paper at a wall and stomped to her room.

* * *

(**Newspaper Article)**

Hit and Run to a suspected Romance

Thursday evening in front of the Taisho's Hotel/Casino, Kagome Higurashi was in a hit and run. It was reported that she had just headed out from her job/residence. On her way back to where she lives, she was struck by a Black SUV with the license plate 792-LVT. Thankfully, she only suffered a broken leg, several bruises and a couple of stitches. At the moment, detectives are hard at work in solving her case.

Yesterday afternoon Ms. Higurashi was let out of the hospital, but way before she was released one of our very own photographers had gotten into her room at the hospital. The photographer had then spotted a mystery person who is believed to be Mr. Sesshomaru Taisho. Before the photographer left the hospital, he was able to get a nurse to say that Ms. Higurashi was only aloud one person to stay with her.

So hopeful we find the truth of this all soon. However, right now the main question is are they a couple? Nobody knows of yet.

Go to A3 'Hit and Run'

Go to A6 'Is there a new Romance between Sesshomaru Taisho and Kagome Higurashi?'

Go to C5 'Supposed Newest and Hottest Couples'

* * *

As Kouga read on he started laughing his head off. Ginta and Hinta had come over to see what was so funny. They both at first thought him to be crazy. 

"What's up, Kouga?" asked Hinta.

"Yeah what's so funny?" asked Hinta

"Read it.," he said throwing the newspaper a them. "Can you believe them? Now the reporters think my woman and Ice boss are seeing each other. As if. Personally I think him gay since he doesn't date anymore."

"But they got a picture of the two in the hospital room and it shows him holding her hand," said Ginta, after he and Hinta read the article.

"Plus it explains why she's always turning you down and why he's not dating." said Hinta.

"Don't you two see the picture is modified to look it. The reporters have nothing good to do so they are making things up to get more reviewers. Such a lame excuse," said Kouga. "Besides I know a fake picture when I see one."

"Kouga, they say that there was only one person aloud to see her, which was the boss and no one else. Explain that," said Ginta

"He probably paid the hospital to let him talk to her to get information on what had happen to her," said Kouga getting annoyed. "I'll be back. I'm heading down to the café to get some coffee." Then he took off.

"Alright," said Hinta looking to Ginta. "He's getting a little obsessed over Kagome. However, I still think there maybe something going on with Mr. Taisho and Kagome. The newspaper explains one possibility on why they never date anyone." Ginta nodded. "Kagome has never taken Kouga's offer to date him and she always suggested he date Ayame."

"For Kouga it's no use. He's just a love sick wolf," said Ginta.

* * *

"Yume what do we do the honor of seeing you this lovely morning," said Maya (a.k.a. Miroku's mother). The response she got was Yume breaking down and crying. "What's the matter dear?" she said bring the poor woman into her arms.

"Miroku…He cheated on me with his ex. and now he won't talk to me, his future wife. That's not all I'm pregnant with you future grandchild," said Yume bring more tears to her eyes.

"I can't believe my son would do this to you. Come in Yume." said Maya ushering her into the house.

"I went to his apartment to talk to him, but he wasn't there. I even called him, but he wouldn't even talk to me," Yume cried out.

"You just lay down right here and I'll go get Miroku Sr. I'll tell him right now what happen." She said leading the girl to the couch in the living room.

"Okay," said Yume in a quiet voice. Once the older woman had left the room, a smirk pulled out on to her lips. 'Soon that bitch won't be a problem and I'll have Miroku all to myself.' She was then pulled from her thoughts, by Mr. Moni yelling, 'what? He did what? I'm going to kill him.' Yume then quickly got rid of the smirk and made more tears come down her face as she heard their footsteps drew back into the living room.

"Yume, you just stay right here while Maya and I will be right back. We're going to have a big talk with our son. Then we will bring his ass back here to apologies to you for leaving you for his ex. I just knew that girl was trouble." Mr. Moni said grabbing his car keys.

"Okay Mr. Moni." Said Yume crying some more.

Then both Mr. Moni and Maya left their home not seeing Yume smirking about how perfect everything was going. At the moment nothing matter to them except heading to their son's apartment to confront him. Once there Mr. Moni knocking on the door. When he got no response, he begin to bang on the door and yell, "Miroku I know your home."

"Yo man," said a guy stopping him. "If your looking for Miroku, he doesn't live here any more." said the man. "I told the same thing to that Yume chick last night, before me and her got down to business. Man what a night I had."

Mr. Moni and Maya looked at each other not believing what they had just heard. First, they find out that their son doesn't live here any more. Then they find out that, Yume had lied to them and that she had screwed the next-door neighbor.

"You must be mistaken. Yume said she stopped by this morning, saying that he wasn't …." said Maya before she was cut off.

"Listen I don't know what your talking about, but I'm just giving you what happen. Yume took off around four a.m., after what we did. I haven't seen her since. If you see her tell her to stop by. She wasn't bad and I wouldn't mind another round with her." Then the guy retreated back into his apartment.

Both Mr. Moni and Maya looked at each other. Then Mr. Moni spoke up. "When we get home, we are going to have a talk with Yume and inform her parents about their daughter's actions." Maya nodded. "But first we're going to talk to Miroku and track him down." So then, Mr. Moni pulled out his cell phone and dialed his son's number. It was no use because the phone number was disconnected. " He's disconnected his number."

"What do we do now?"

"We will go to his ex. place, since she is the cause of the problems."

It wasn't long before they had reach Sango's home. It wasn't a big home, but big enough for a normal family. It didn't have a big yard. The house was painted a light brown color. They both got out of the car and head up to the front door. Mr. Moni then knocked on the door.

Soon the door opened and a young boy answered. "Hello."

"Is Sango here?" said Maya.

"Sis. There are people at the door asking for you," yelled the boy.

Sango yelled back, "I'll be there in a second. Can you bring them into the living room and then I want you to finish your breakfast before you go over to your friends."

"Okay." Then the boy moved to the side to let them in. "The living room is this way." He said showing them the way.

"Thank you," said Maya walking in and Mr. Moni following behind. "So what's your name?"

"Kohaku."

"So are you staying with Sango for a while?" asked Maya starting a conversation with Kohaku.

"No I live here with my sister. She's been there for me. She's raised me since our parents pasted away when I was five years old. Even Miroku has been there too and along with my sisters other friends," said Kohaku a little sad. "I'm going to go finish eating my breakfast. Sango should be down in a moment." Maya nodded looking at the boy seeing the sad look.

After Kohaku left the room, the both looked at each other sadly then. Then they began to look around. Even though the place was small, it was kept pretty clean and tidy. With a few more looks around, they found many pictures of Sango and what looked to be her family. They were of her and her brother growing up.

One look to be a family picture with a way younger version of Sango when she was at least maybe five or six with her mother and father standing in the back. It looked for a while Kohaku wasn't even born yet. This went on until what looked like a twelve-year-old Sango stood in a picture with her parents and infant baby Kohaku in his mother's arms. There was one more picture of the happy family when Sango looked to be seventeen and Kohaku looked to be five.

Those looked to be the only pictures of the two's family. There were many other pictures in the room. Mostly of Sango and her friends or her brother and his friends. There were a couple of school pictures of them, but nothing else. Then suddenly hidden in the back of the mantle behind several pictures were two pictures with what looked to be Miroku in them.

Maya and Mr. Moni stood up and went to get a better look. They were right. The first picture was their son hold in Sango in his arms on a beach. They were both looking into each other's eyes lovingly. It looked like they didn't care for any thing around them except each other. The second one was of Miroku, Sango and Kohaku. Kohaku stood in front of Sango, who was in Miroku's arms, but with her back to him. They were all looking to camera smiling, except for Miroku who was smiling down at Sango. The look in his eyes showed that he loved the woman in his arms.

Maya couldn't help but smile at both pictures. It made her think of the day when her and her husband was younger and nothing else mattered to them, but themselves. Then she thought back to dinner dates with her son after they had told him about the arrange marriage to Yume. Whenever he came to the house with Yume, he seems to never look at Yume the same way he looked at Sango in the picture.

Mr. Moni on the other had didn't seem unfazed by the pictures. But in truth seeing the pictures were showing him that Miroku had been still with Sango. He couldn't even see that the looks in his son's eyes or Sango's eyes. All he saw was that his son had been cheating on his future wife and soon they were going to confront their son's mistress and also find out where their son was at.

As they had been looking at the pictures, Sango had walked in. She was at first shocked that they were here at her house, but then again she knew they would show up. She watched them for a little while longer. Then finally, she decided to get their attention by using both pictures they were looking at.

"They were both taken two months ago, if you wanted to know," said Sango. "You probably came to talk to Miroku."

"Yes we did. Do you know where we might find him at?" asked Maya.

Sango nodded and said, "He's up stairs in his room. I'll get him for you." Then she left the room a little scared by the looks she just got from Mr. Moni.

"So he moved in with her," said Mr. Moni not happy at all.

"Be angry later. We are going to be sensible people and get an explanation. Then we are going to get Miroku to apologies to Yume," said Maya. Not soon after Sango and their son came into the room. Miroku took a seat in front of his parents and Sango went an sat in a chair to the side of them. Before any, one could speak Maya spoke. "You know why we are here, don't you?"

"Yeah, I think I do," said Miroku.

"Very good now you…," said Mr. Moni before he was cut off.

"Will go, so you can force me to marry that whore. No. I'm going to level with you both. Yume and I will never happen. I will never marry that woman. I don't care if I'm disowned by you or the rest of the family. I've already made one mistake with sleeping with that woman over seven months ago. I promised myself after that to never to do that again. There isn't any thing you can do to change my mind." said Miroku.

"Oh yes you are…," said an angry Mr. Moni before he was once again cut off.

"You mean you've never slept with her since." asked his mother.

"Never." Mr. Moni was now confused.

"But Yume said that she was pregnant with your child." said Maya.

"It couldn't of been me because one I haven't slept with her in seven months and the only person I know I got pregnant was Sango. She and my unborn child are my priority. Even helping her raise her brother is apart of it and I won't give it up for some whore. I'm taking responsibility for my actions and mistakes I made to Sango because I want her trust again. Also, I won't let her raise our child alone." said Miroku.

Mr. Moni and Maya were shocked at their son. They couldn't believe he would tell them that he would give up everything for Sango. Sango just sat there keeping quiet, she didn't feel like talking unless she truly needed to. She hadn't been sure how they would take to the news and the decision Miroku had made.

Then the silence was broken by Kohaku. "Sis when do you want me to be back home?" he said. Sango got up and went over to him. She told him to be back by noon for lunch and then she watched him from the doorway as he went next door. Then she soon came back to the living room. That's when all hell broke out.

"So your going to just give up everything just to be with Sango? How do know that she is even carrying your child? She could be lying. What about Yume? You say your taking responsibility, but you have a responsibility to her." yelled an angry Mr. Moni.

"Yes, I'll give up everything for Sango. To answer your second question, I know she wouldn't lie to me. I've known Sango since high school. I'm the only boyfriend she's been with. I've done stupid things but Sango wouldn't do something like that.

"And What about Yume, there is no Yume and me. I even told her myself that me and her were never going to happen. For all I know she has already told you two several lies. She doesn't seem to get over the fact that I have never loved her. She was the cause of many problems in me and Sango's relationships." said Miroku.

"I see, " said Mr. Moni still pretty mad at his son. "Maya, we are leaving. Son we will talk to you when I and your mother have put some time to think."

"Yes we need to think things over and right now I want Yume out of our house. She has lied to us and it seems she has slept with your former next door neighbor." said Maya heading out the door and following Mr. Moni to the car.

Once in the car they drove off heading home. They both silently went over what had happen in their heads. When they reached home, they decided to come in the back door. They were soon glad they did because they were able to see Yume's true colors. She was on the phone talking to someone.

"At the moment they are getting my Miroku. Can you believe Ms. Moni thought I was really crying, and pregnant. As if, I want to loose my good figure. Even Mr. Moni believed it. What a laugh," said Yume. "But I …" Yume then stopped talking when she turn around and saw them. "I'll call you back." She then hung up the phone. "Mr. and Ms Moni, " she said as if their was nothing wrong, "where is Miroku…."

"Don't even think about it. Get the hell out of our house." yelled Maya showing Yume to the door. "Oh and there was a man we meet at Miroku's old place, saying you weren't bad and would want another round. I wonder what he meant by that." Yume seemed to pale when she heard that, but at Mr. Moni's next words she paled even worst.

"And don't think your parents won't hear about this," he said slamming the door before Yume could say any thing. "Good riddance."


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter Ten**

They both knew what they had to do, as they thought for a while. They knew that their son would never back down from his decisions when he made them. They also thought that the decision they had put in had been a big mistake. Just because it worked for them, it didn't mean it would work for their son. They both then though about Sango and how they somewhat missed judged her.

Mr. Moni looked over to his wife. "I believe the best idea to do is to tell the Villous family that this arrange marriage is off. We will also inform them of their daughter's rude behavior and lies she has shown us today," said Mr. Moni. "I'm not happy that we have to back out of this arrange marriage, but this is the decision he has made. Between both women, Sango is probably a better choice for him."

Maya nodded. Then she said, "We should have never forced him into it like we were. Times change and I think that it's for the best. Beside if what our son says is true, then I want to work things out between our son and us, so we can know our future grand-child."

"Alright. I'm going to give a call to the Villous Family now," said Mr. Moni moving to his study.

* * *

"Yo, buddy don't you think it's kind of early for something like this?" asked the Bar tender.

"Hell no," said the man downing the hard liquor, he asked for.

"Women problems huh?" said the bar tender.

"Yup. I can't believe my life sucks," he said.

Then a woman sat down next to him at the bar. Then she said, "My life is over."

"Ayame, still trying for this Kouga fellow," asked the bartender. She nodded. "Why don't you just give up on this Kouga fellow. If he has not notice you than he is a hopeless fool. So what would you like."

"I am not going to give up getting him no matter how long it takes. He will notice me eventually. Oh and I'll have the usual," said Ayame. Then the bartender left. Ayame then looked over at the man next to her. "Isn't it a kind of early for that."

"No," said the man.

"Hey you're Inuyasha, Kagome's friend and the boss's brother," she said.

"Half-brother," he said turning to look at her.

Instead, he turned into sparkling green eyes. Then he pulled back a little to get a better look at her. She had strawberry red hair that was pulled back into a high ponytail with a couple of her long bangs down the side of her face. She was wearing a white shirt and a pink skirt that looked to reach her knees. She looked to be around his age. Then he noticed that she was youkia. Not just any Youkia, but a wolf youkia.

'Humph. Man he's rude,' she thought as she noticed him look her up and down. Then a few minutes later the bartender came back with her order. "Thanks Pete."

"No problem," he said before going to another customer.

Ayame again looked over at Inuyasha and said, "So why are you drinking this early in the morning?"

"My girlfriend or ex now played be a fool and had turned out to be cheating on me almost the whole time we've been dating. Then I find out my friend, who was one of my ex girlfriends, lied to me about who she has been dating or say married to. She has always been there for me. I …,"

"Hoping that you could rekindle your relationship with her, huh?"

"Yeah."

"Well you got to understand that nobody is going to wait on you forever. Besides do you think she would like it if she knew she was going to be the back up card?" she said starting on her fries.

"Yeah I guess your right, but it'll take some time getting over it." He said downing another drink. "What about you? Shouldn't you take your words of advice that you can't wait on them forever, like on this Kouga guy."

"I suppose you right, but if I don't try how else will he notice me."

"Just how long have you been trying to get his attention?"

"Three months or since I first met him while working at the Taisho hotel/casino.," she said thinking.

"And he still hasn't notice you. Then you're a fool." said Inuyasha with a chuckle.

"No, you're the fool, puppy," said Ayame getting mad.

"I'm not and don't call me puppy," he said annoyed and a little mad. Then Ayame start to giggle. "What is so funny, now?"

"You are and it's kind of cute seeing you getting all upset by me just calling you puppy," she said before she realized what came out of her mouth. She then began to blush.

Inuyasha seemed to calm down and a smirk then came to his lips. "Well then as two fools, how about we meet up again somewhere?" He then pulled out a pen and wrote a number down on a napkin.

Ayame was somewhat shocked at what was happening. Then she watched as he slipped the napkin into her hands. She looked down at it and then back up at him. "Sure," she said timidly.

"Good, Well I'll be seeing you around," said Inuyasha. He then got up and left the bar.

* * *

"So my dear cousin was in a hit and run," said a woman.

"Did your ex go running to her, Kikyo my love," said a man walking up to her.

"Probably. He always runs to her no matter what happen. He did it in my former relationship with him. Always to sweet Kagome. My own father favored her than me. I actually wish that the car had killed her. Now get this the reporters are saying that she and Sesshomaru Taisho might be in a relationship. Her. She couldn't even keep her man. She's too much of a baby with pathetic powers."

"Interesting, my dear, but don't let this bother you," said the man wrapping his arms around her.

"I won't Naraku," she mumbled to him.

* * *

"I still can't believe they've been married this entire time father," said a woman.

"Yes I'm shocked too, " said Gin (Kagome's grand-father). "But it is her life Kay, even though I'm not proud of the way they got married."

Then Souta walked in and said, "I think it's cool." His mother and grandfather gave him a look. "Well it is. Sesshomaru is a better choice for Kagome. Well look at it this way, I don't think Inuyasha would have been the best for sis if they got back together. Even though he's still kind of cool too, but he's rude half of the time, he sometimes acts way younger than my age, and he's cheated on sis with our own sluttish cousin, who in turn later cheated on him."

"Souta," said Kay, "That isn't very nice to say about you cousin Kikyo."

"What it's true. Of what I remember, she thought she was better than everyone else. She though herself as a princess deserving everything and better things," said Souta. "Even grandpa thinks that she a freaken slut in the way she dresses."

"The boy speaks the truth about that disgusting whor….."

"Grandpa," said Kay.

"Well I think I'll go sweep the shrine steps now," said Gin retreating away out the back door.

"Souta you know you shouldn't say things like that about a person, even if they are your cousin or not your own flushing blood, no matter how some of us disprove of the way they act around people."

"Fine mother. I had better get ready for my date now. Then afterwards I'm going to go see Kagome and see how she is doing."

"Oh, can you take this package to her. Your uncle sent it yesterday saying it is a get well present from him and your cousin," she said handing him a package.

"Sure mom."

* * *

As they sat in the living room watching their two youngest children, Kara just smiled. Then she looked over to her mate, who had looked to her when he felt her staring at him. He knew what was on her mind.

"I somewhat suspected that there was something going on between the two," he said.

"What? How?"

"Couldn't you tell, half of the time we visited his office he would stare at her when I would be speaking to him. He would defend her when you suggested her some of your girlfriend's sons for her to date."

"I didn't know?"

"Of coursed you didn't know, no one knew. They had it down packed good, so no one knew of their little secret. They had it do well kept that not even the press knows of it. Not even their friends knew or could tell because of how well they did it. I must admit I didn't know they had gotten married, but I had thought that they were maybe more than just assistant and boss."

"Even though I would have liked to have known about it, I say they make a good couple." Kai nodded his agreement.

"Mommy," said Rin coming over to them on the couch.

"Yes Rin," said Kara.

"Is Kagome our sister like Sessy and Inu is our brothers?"

"Yes she is sweetheart. She and Sesshomaru got married several months ago."

"Yeah. Did you hear that Shippo?" Shippo nodded.

"When is Kagome going to visit us again?" he asked.

"Maybe when she is felling better, my sweethearts," said Kara. The both of them then smiled knowing they would see Kagome soon. "Now why don't you two go and finish watching your shows."

* * *

It was becoming a long day for Sesshomaru. He was getting frustrated by the reporters finding out the facts of him and Kagome relationship. It was annoying that they wouldn't butt out of their business. He nor Kagome couldn't even leave the Hotel because of them. He had to double security at the entrance to keep them out of the hotel.

It took his mate to calm him down several times. She told him it was bound to happen and that the reporters wanted to be the first with any kind of information for the news. Then after that she had went back to work. Not soon after that, he got a call from detective Sharp. He made sure to put it on his private line.

"Lord Sesshomaru, I'm sorry to report this to you."

"Just spit it out already," he spat.

"The video tape did help us find the car, but only to tell us that the car was stolen. The woman who stole it is either very smart or stupid, sir. We are still going over the tape more to see how long the person had been waiting. We are also look for any other clues that might help us."

"Fine. Then get off your lazy asses and find the dam bitch, who did this," he yelled into the phone and then hung up. He was pissed that the detectives were getting nowhere. 'How hard can if be to find the dam bitch, who hurt my mate,' he thought.

Kagome came slowly in his office using her crutches. She was wondering why he was mad again. Some of the employees were afraid of his wrath and made it a point to avoid him because they could hear him from his office. Even Miroku, didn't want to go near his office when he had come into work that day. By the end of the day he had left the daily report with Kagome afraid his friend might yell at him for something he didn't do.

"What's the matter now?" she said after laying the report down on his desk. Then sitting down in a chair across from him.

"The Detective as of yet has not even found the person who did this to you. All they have found out is that the car had been stolen.," he said looking at her. Then he noticed something in her lap. "And what is that?"

Kagome looked down at the gift. "Oh this. My uncle gaves it to me as a get well present.," indicating to the stuff animal, she held in her lap. "He knows how much I like doggies even though I have a bigger and better one that I enjoy spending much of my time with."

"In deed you do, mate," he said.

* * *

"What do you mean I'm banned from this hotel," said a woman. "My fiancé is Miroku Moni. I demand to see him right now."

"I'm sorry ma'am, but I was under specific orders that you are not aloud into this hotel.," said one of the employees that worked there. "If you do not leave I will be forced to call security to drag you out of here."

"I am Yume Villous, " she said, "and you…" The employee then picked up the phone and before they could dial the number, Yume said, "Fine. I'll leave, but once my Miroku hears this you will be fired." She then grabbed her things and left.

"God what a bitch," said the employee after she was gone.

"No kidding, she's as bad as that Kagura woman.," said another.


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter Eleven**

By Monday, everything seemed to have calmed down. The news reporters had back off when Kouga told them that Mr. Sesshomaru Taisho and Ms. Kagome Higurashi had no romantic relationship with each other. Still there were some that didn't believe that and continued to get a word from Sesshomaru or Kagome.

Kouga of course was still laughing about the so-called fake pictures and when someone brought it up; he would say 'Kagome is my woman. How dare you believe that there is anything like that going on'. Since then he would come almost every hour to check up on Kagome. It greatly annoyed her a lot when he would pop up out of nowhere. That caused her to hide in several place just so he wouldn't bother her anymore.

It even pissed Sesshomaru off so much that he had made sure that Kouga was on the far side of the hotel/casino and if he should show up, Sesshomaru would yell at him to get back to work. He even threaten him with his job if he so bothered his mate. Kagome was very thankful of her mate, she knew she wasn't being bothered by Kouga.

At the moment, Sesshomaru was still in his office finishing up some of the paper work before he decided to head down and checking out his employees. He did it so that he could make sure everything was in working order and to see if there was anyone slaking off when they should be working.

Mean while Kagome had decided to take her break and visit Sango down in the café since she too would be on her's. As she walked in, she saw that the whole café was still busy, but she managed to find an empty table. Kagome made sure that Sango would still be able to spot her. As she sat there waiting, Ayame came over to her.

"Hey Kags. What's up?" said Ayame sitting down.

"If you don't count not leaving the grounds because of the reports then nothing much, I guess you could say," said Kagome. "So how have you been doing?"

"I'm doing great." The way she said it made Kagome's mind going.

"You've got a date with someone?" Ayame nodded. "Who? Is it someone I know?" She nodded again. "It's Kouga, isn't it? I just …" Ayame nodded no and then decided to cut her off.

"No Kags it's not Kouga. I've decide to give up trying to get him to notice me. He's just too hung up on you. I've been trying for three months. It wasn't until my date tonight helped me to see, Kouga isn't worth it. Who would have thought some of my own words to him, helped me to solve my problems. It was quite funny and cute on how he would get mad at the end of our meeting each other."

"You're going out with Inu," said Kagome a little bit shocked.

"Wow your good. So your not mad are you?"

"No. I'm glad for the both of you two. So you're going to tell me how you meet him and where he is taking you tonight."

"Meeting who and where?" asked Sango, who had came and took a seat next to Ayame. She then set her meal down and started eating.

"Inu and Ayame are going out tonight and now she's going to give me and you the juice detail."

"Okay, I had went to a friend of mine's bar last week and met up with Inuyasha. He at the moment was downing some hard stuff. Somehow, we started talking about our love lives and then we realized some things in them. Then at one point I got him mad, which caused me to laugh and say that he was cute when he gets all upset.

"That's when he got an idea that we should meet up again. So he gave me his number. After a while, I gave him a call on where we could meet up. So he's taking me out to dinner tonight and then we are going to go to that new club that is down on the waterfront. Party Time, I think that's what it's call."

"Well I hope you two have a great time and if he does or say something stupid hit him for me. God knows he would need it," said Kagome.

"I will. So Sango how's everything; meaning Miroku and the baby on the way?"

"A hell most of the time. I get some weird cravings. Then there is the wake up calls for throw ups. A couple of times I'll get dizzy if I do something to fast. But all and all I'm doing okay." Sango said finishing her fries. "I'll be right back." Both girls nodded and not soon after left, she had returned with more fries and a large Caesar Chicken Salad. Kagome and Ayame looked at her wondering if she was going to eat all that. Sango of course caught their looks and said, "What? I'm eating for two now."

"So how are you doing with Miroku?" asked Kagome.

"Well we are taking things slow and trying to work things out. So far, things are going fine. He's been very helpful with some things. For example, when it comes to Kohaku about dealing with men/boys growing up or needs. He's even helped out with some of the chores around the house."

"Has he made any move to get the relationship back to the point that he would go as far as groping you?" asked Ayame.

"No and I'm sort of grateful for him not trying yet. I think he's giving me time to recover. Another is that he still feels guilty for what he has done to me," said Sango.

Kagome then decide to bring up something else. "Did you two hear what happen Saturday afternoon? It happened at the front desk."

"No I didn't hear anything," said Sango.

"I heard that some bitch came in demanding to talk to someone. It was also said she could have been mistaken as twin to Kagura in the bitch department.," said Ayame.

"Your right about that, but the bitch so called happens to be Yume.," said Kagome. " She showed up demanding to see Miroku. She soon became pissed off when she found out she was not allowed to see him. Even more when the employee in formed her that she had been banned from stepping foot into this place again she said I quote 'When my Miroku hears about this you will be fired'.

"It was quite funny after she had finally left because a lot of the employees, who had heard her ranting kept on saying many things about her. For instance what Ayame had said about her being a twin in the bitch department. Then they would say 'What a bitch' or say 'If she thinks she royalty then I'm the queen of England'. They were saying those things until Sesshomaru told them to quit slacking off."

They all just started breaking off into laughter. Then once Ayame recovered, she said, "Man I wish I saw her face."

"Would you want to?" said Sango.

"No, I guess not. If I ever see her face to face for the first time, I would probably gag myself to death.," said Ayame.

"So does Miroku know about her showing up here?" asked Sango.

"Yeah. He was informed earlier about it. I was told about it on Saturday and thought it best to say nothing to the two you, so you both didn't have to worry about it on your guys' day off. Miroku was thankful for what Sesshomaru has done for him," said Kagome. "What I want to know is if he has confronted his parents yet?"

"He has or more the other way around. It seems to him and me that Yume had in formed his parents and gave them several lies, so she could get them to get Miroku to come back to her. She told them that she was pregnant and so they believed her. They then went looking for him and in the process found out that, she had slept with one of Miroku's old next-door neighbor. When they finally came to my home they where trying to force him to go back to Yume, but he stood his ground and told them straight.

"So at the moment they are thinking things out and are at a stand still. What's scary is I don't know how his parents feel about me. Before all this shit started, they liked me as a person. But when they came to my house his father had this look that said he didn't like me one bit. Then when they left and had gotten the facts they both had faces that were harder to decipher." said Sango

"Do worry about it. They probably think you and Miroku hate them. Look at it this way they thought that what they were doing for their son was for the best, but didn't realized that they were actual hurting him and you, when he wanted nothing to do with Yume. Remember they have a right to be upset and time will only tell. Beside once they realized the mistake they've done, I have a feeling they would prefer you over her," said Kagome.

Soon after that Kagome, decide to change the subject. Then about fifteen minutes later, she said good-bye to Sango and Ayame. Kagome decided to finish up her work for the day before retiring back in the penthouse to relax, since she couldn't do much on a broken leg.

Oh, how she couldn't wait to get the cased off. She would only have to wait two more weeks because with the help of her miko and her blood mixing with her mate's would make the process faster to be over with. If she had been born with youkia like her mate then it would take two day or four days at the most. If it was just her miko powers healing her then it would take four week and if she was born a normal person, it would be longer than that. So she just had to wait two whole weeks.

Once she had made it back to the office, she noticed her mate was gone. 'Probably doing a check of the hotel,' she thought. She sat down at her desk and got started to finishing her work. She still had much to do before she could leave for the day. She had to type up some reports he needed and set up meetings for him.

He at the moment was on a stand still on whether he should build another Taisho hotel. And if he decides to do it, he had to decide where to build it. Many times, he had talked to her about it. She just replied that it was his decision and that if he did build it, she told him to make sure it was in another city and better than the first one.

Within a couple of hours she was done. She still noticed that her mate wasn't back yet, but she didn't let that bother her. She left him a note to tell him where she was at and that she had finished everything for the day. Then she went back to the penthouse. Once there she made herself a something to eat and popped in a movie which she later fell asleep to.

Not long after his mate had went home, he had returned from checking the hotel/casino out. At first Sesshomaru didn't expect it to take this long and by the time he got back, he was ready to call it a day too.

During this weekly check of his hotel/casino, he had been greatly pissed off at several of his employees. A couple of the hotel maids were caught flirting and goofing off instead of doing their jobs. Hinta and Ginta were caught sleeping on the job. Beyond that, everything else was in working order. Surprising enough Kouga was doing his work, instead of flirting with some bitch or flirting with his mate.

Oh how it pissed him off that some males would try to flirt with his mate. He didn't need to worry about her cheating on him because she wouldn't do that to him. Of course, no one except their closest family and friends knew she was married to him.

There it was again. What was stopping them from telling the world? No one. Those closest to them knew their secret and excepted it. Some were happier than others by it. If the public knew, he knew that they would have a field day with it. He could just see it, 'Sesshomaru Taisho married to his assistant', 'Eldest Taisho's son and assistant married for five months', or 'How did they slip under our noses with their relationship'.

He was sure that after a month everything would start to die down. Everything would hopefully get back to normal, so they could live in the world without being bothered. Sesshomaru ponder the idea before coming to a decision. 'In several weeks they will all know.'

He decided to get back on track, so he could join he mate at home. He didn't want to be working work til ten by sidetrack himself so he put everything to the side and got to work. He looking over at the things he need done, it would be a while. By seven thirty he was done.

When he entered the penthouse, he could hear the TV on. Walking into the living room, he spotted the case to her favorite moving on the coffee table. A little farther into the room, he saw her laying on the couch, fast asleep. Just looking at her body was making him hard. Oh how he wanted to ravish her.

Then he had an idea that would help satisfy him and to wake her up from her rest, so they could continue their more pleasurable acts. Instead of her screaming how frustrated at being awaken, she would scream for more pleasure.

He swiftly moved over to her. He then knelt down so that he was resting on one knee. He was thankful his mate was wearing a long skirt since it would be easier for him. He just couldn't wait to begin. He lifted one hand and swiftly brought it under her skirt.

As he drew near her core, he could feel no underwear. 'So my mate, you decided to feel a little kinky today are you. It proves to have been a good idea for you.' Once at her womanhood, he stroked it with one finger waiting for a response.

When none came he continued, but went a little farther. He began to rub her. He could feel her getting wet just for him from his touches and rubbing. Then he heard it her moan. The more he did it to her the louder her moans came to him. Then she bucked her hips in wanting more.

He looked to her face as he slipped a finger into her wet, hot core. She looked to be still sleeping, but he knew she was awake. He then added another finger into her core. He began a pace inside of her, moving in and out of her. She moaned again. Then a third finger went in. She started to rock her hips as he moved faster inside of her.

When he felt her tightening over his fingers, he slowly removed them from her wet core. Kagome whimpered when he stop his treatment to her. He just smirked and licked his fingers off of her juices. He looked again to her face. She still looked to be sleeping and seemed to be a little mad.

"Still playing asleep mate." Said Sesshomaru leaning closer to her. Kagome opened her eyes. She did truly looked angry at him for not giving her a release. He chucked. "Why so angry mate?"

"You know why," she said. "Now finish what you started?"

"But wouldn't you feel better if we finished this in our bedroom?"

"Oh. Well lets go then."

"As you wish mate." He said picking her up off the couch and retreating to the bedroom for a pleasurable night.


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter Twelve**

As days went by, soon two weeks had past. The whole place was in an up roar. Sesshomaru was planning a ball. He was doing it to show many of his rivals on how well his place of business was going. Giving them a chance to see his success and that he was going to build a Taisho Resort of equal or greater status then the one he had now. He wanted to make it more of a place for people to come and relax than a place they would gamble at. Another reason he was having a ball was to sign or form partnerships with companies' that were considering to merge together. Then finally, the ball was also to help tell the public of him and his mate's marriage.

He had decided to close off parts of the hotel to the public to prepare for the guest he had invited to such an event. If the public had to know so did the lords and ladies of other lands and the rest of Inu Youkia Clans too. They had to be the first to know before the rest of the world knew. If they found out last they would be ashamed of the west and think bad of them.

He wasn't the only one working hard to prepare, Kagome was also making sure everything was going as planned. She wasn't just working on the Taisho Ball either. She was also planning their second wedding for everyone, but put it to the side to plan the ball. She had been working and planning the ball for days on end and she was happy to know that by the time the ball was finished the world would know of their marriage.

"I need a break from this. I'm working night and day on the ball. It's frustrating me and since I got my cased off I haven't had a chance to do anything else. I haven't gotten the chance to relax because of all this planning and preparations, but it's all done.

"I've got the tables set up around the dance floor. Family and friend will sit closer to us. The Lords and Ladies, Inu Youkia clan members, and partners or associates sit near. All the others, such as rivals and the reporters that are attending sit farther away from us.

"The Stage is set up on the opposite side of entering to the ballroom. The garden has been decorated with lighting along the pathways and the fountain has the lighting changing colors every few seconds. There is also a few other things added for the ball. Here you can check them over, when you have the time, but if you want a better look on what's set up, you can look at the diagram I had made up. That way if you want to change anything at the last moment you can." she said.

She then stood up from her desk, walked over to him, and handed the lay out of the ballroom and garden. Sesshomaru looked at everything she had told him. He even looked over things she didn't go over, like the coloring and the menu that she had chosen. Everything looked fine to him. She even had who would be working that night for security, along with other things.

"So the invitations have been mailed out right?"

"Yes. We've gotten a reply from almost everyone. Those who haven't will still have spots for themselves even if they decide to show up, but their seats well have to be moved to the back so there won't gaps in the seating in the table areas." Sesshomaru nodded.

"Everything looks presentable to me," he said setting the lay out down. Kagome smirked knowing that he liked what she had done. "So why do you need a break when it is only nine forty-five in the morning?"

"Because I deserve it and I need a break. Plus I need to get a dress, so why not take the time to go shopping." she said.

"No, you won't," Kagome was about to argue, but he continued to say, "Because I have already gotten you a dress to wear for that night." She smiled.

"So I'll be wearing a surprise dress huh?" He nodded. "But I'm still going to take the rest of the day off." Then she moved in close to him and said, "Maybe I'll return with something that you would greatly enjoy later." This made him kind hard. Then she leaned back, turned around, and walked to the door. Before she opened the door and left she said, "I'll see you later. I might go and see a movie later."

"So Sessy-Poo is having a Ball," said a woman in a dinner.

"Yup. Naraku and I are invited to the stupid thing. It most likely going to be one of those businesses kind of balls and I truly hate them. They're no fun at all," said Kikyo.

"Then why go? I could go so …."

"Kagura, I'm afraid you'll have to find another way. Naraku's father wants us there, so he can get to know his future daughter-in-law and to make sure I could probably get use to these kinds of events. I've met the man once and he doesn't seem to like me very much, but I will do this for Naraku and you have to do some things to get what you want.

"It's also believe that your dream guy is going to announce several things at the ball. From what I heard there are several reporters that have been invited along with the lords and ladies, and high-ranking Inu Youkia clan members will be there too. So this event should prove to be something, if I had another invitation I would invite you, but I can't," said Kikyo.

"Really well I'll just have to find a way to be there for my Sessy-Poo on his big night. What a night it would be when I show up. He wouldn't even take his eyes off me when he sees me. He'll know then how wrong he was to fire the best thing he had ever worked for him. Then he…," said Kagura going off into her dreamland mind as she drank her cola.

Kikyo then brought her out of it by saying, "How? You do remember that you are banned from stepping foot into his hotel. I still think you should give up on the fool. He doesn't even give you the time of day." Kikyo had seen the look on Kagura's face when she saw her so call friend get angry when she called Sesshomaru a fool. She decided to say something quick, so she said, "But if he realizes some things you and him, I think would make a perfect couple."

Kagura seem to change rather quickly and soon there was a smile on her face. "I know we would make the most beautiful couple. Besides, I think right now he is just playing hard to get. And nothing will stop me from being at the ball that night." Kagura had said it in a determined voice that was not to be reckoned with.

"Ayame, do you know where Sango is at?" asked Kagome walking over to the other woman.

"In the back. Me and her were just about to head out. We both decided take the day off since we need it and plus with the ball coming up in the next couple of days much of the café is shut down, so many of the workers are on paid leave until then." said Ayame.

"During this time it also gives Sesshomaru time to remodel some of the things in the café," added Kagome. Ayame nodded. "The reason I came down here was to ask you both, if you guys wanted to go shopping with me. I have been needing to get away from everything for a little while." Kagome said when Sango reach them.

"Sure I would love to and it gives me a chance to find a dress for the event," said Sango.

"Dido with me. Inu invited me to attend with him," said Ayame.

"That reminds me how have you two been doing?" said Kagome as they headed to the parking lot. "From the looks of it, you two are doing great."

"Yeah, it has. Inu has been a gentleman on all of the dates we have been on. Couple of times he has even shown up and has given me a rose. It was very sweet of him," said Ayame.

In no time they had reach the parking lot. Sango had started teasing Ayame by that time. Kagome was a little busy watching a car pull up next to her Navy Blue Jeep Wrangler. Then she watched a short man about a head shorter then her get out of his car. He looked to be in his forties, but if anyone truly saw him, he was much older than that and shorter.

"Hello Jaken," said Kagome getting Jaken to notice her. "How was your vacation?"

"Lady Kagome it was good. Thank you for letting Lord Sesshomaru to let me have this time away. It was just what I needed and what the doctor recommended for me. I was even fortuned enough to meet a lovely woman too," said Jaken bowing low for his lady.

"You deserve it, with all the work you put in and congratulation on meeting someone," said Kagome. Then she decided to get onto other business. "Did you get the memo's on what has been going on while you been gone?"

"Yes Lady Kagome."

"Good. Now I suggest you go and report to Sesshomaru. I'm sure he would like to know of your returning and would need you to make several calls."

"Yes Lady Kagome," he said bowing down to her again. "Thank you again Lady Kagome." Then he took of into the building.

"Kagome, how can you stand that toad he smells a lot and is mean to everyone except you, Lord Sesshomaru, and several other people," said Ayame. Sango nodded when they were all in the car.

"He's not that bad. Okay he may smell bad at times and acts rude to others, but that's just how he is sometimes. Besides he's served the Taisho Family for many years, you don't think he is going to change quickly for others. When he first met me he hated my guts, but when I helped him out of several problems, he began to respected me," said Kagome starting up her jeep. "So where do you want to start first?"

"Let's go to the mall," said Sango. Kagome nodded and headed in the direction of the local mall.

"Lord Sesshomaru," said Jaken opening the do to his lord's office. "Lady Kagome told me to inform you of my returning." Then he stopped in front of Sesshomaru's deck. "Would my lord be needing me for anything?"

All Sesshomaru did was stand up and picked up the lay out of the areas of the Ballroom and the garden. Then he looked over at Jaken and said, "Call Kouga and his two lackeys to the conference room. Also, get Miroku to join them in there too. I need to have a word with him." Jaken nodded and left the room. Sesshomaru then took the time and headed to the conference room to wait for his employees.

Within ten minutes, everyone who was called was there in the room. Sesshomaru stood up and put the lay out in front of all of them. Then he handed a list to Kouga. "Kagome was able to make a list of men to be working on the night of the ball. Each page you have are of three areas. I want one of you three to be head of each, which you three can choose later. The First group will be in tuxedos or gowns for the protection of the people attending to be safe.

"Second group of men will wear their uniforms in the Casino area and walk each of the floors for safety. They will also be walking around the grounds to make sure that nobody unwanted gets in. Since much of the hotel is shut down to the public, we want to be prepared and on our feet.

"The third group, which is the smallest and will be in the control room, will be checking and watching for anything that is unusual. They will be reporting to the second group of anything that needs to be checked out. They will also be checking the list of all those who are invited to the Ball through invitations only. I want everything to go smoothly," said Sesshomaru.

"Yes sir, Lord Sesshomaru." said all three of them.

"I'll have Ginta be head of the second group and Hinta head of the third group in the control room. I'll be head of the first group. I will also pair up several people in my group to look like couples so nothing will worry or upset the guest," said Kouga.

"Good. Also make sure to keep a close eye on anyone who shows up that is banned from the hotel, like what happen a couple of weeks ago with Kagura." Sesshomaru said. "I will not allow for that to happen again. Do you hear me?"

"Yes sir." said Kouga.

"And make sure Ginta's men check every floor every fifteen minutes," said Sesshomaru. "If any thing goes wrong it will be your heads."

"Yes sir."

"Good," said Sesshomaru. Then he turned to Miroku. "Now you my leave to take care of everything I want done." Kouga and his men then left the room. Sesshomaru then sat down. "So how is the financial Status?"

"Good, I'll have the weekly report to Jaken by Friday morning. We may lose profits, with the construction of several areas of the hotel/casino and part of the place being shut down, but we'll get it back once the whole place is reopened to the public," said Miroku.

Sesshomaru nodded and then he took some of the sheets of papers and turned to Jaken. "Take these Jaken and confirm the ones who haven't called back about attending the ball, so Kagome maybe able to change the seating just in case. If you can't get them, inform Kagome tomorrow or later today. Go now."

Then he turned back to Miroku and stared at him. Miroku seem to know what Sesshomaru was waiting for and when Jaken was gone, he broke down. "Okay, I screwed up big time," said Miroku. "But I'm working to fix things with Sango. I'm trying to get her trust me again. I'm thankful that she is actually taking me back after all the shit I've done to her.

"My Parents are at a stand still with me, but thankfully the arrange marriage is off. I'm grateful that you could ban Yume from here. I know it won't be the last of Yume for a while. I've already made it so she can't get a hold of me, but it won't stop her for long," said Miroku.

"I suggest you get a restraining order later, if she starts bothering you," said Sesshomaru.

"I will. Plus I'll do it just to be on the safe side for Sango and her brother along with my future son or daughter."

"Then get it done," he said getting up. "Now get back to work," Miroku nodded and got up. Before he left the room, Sesshomaru said, "Oh and don't ever think about act like my half witted brother again and keep your hands to yourself, if you want to keep your woman." Miroku nodded and left the room.

Sesshomaru soon followed suit and headed over to Jaken. "Pick up everything that was left in the conference room and return it to Kagome's desk so she has it later on. I need to go and check things out and should be back within the hour, so have it done by then," said Sesshomaru.

"Yes milord." Jaken then bowed and headed back to the conference room.


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter Thirteen**

"How does this look Kagome," said Sango looking into the store mirror.

They had came to Kaede Designer Dresses to get their dresses for the Ball. The owner, Kaede had known them since they were babies and they had each considered her like their own grandmother. As they each grow up, they would help her out when they could. When she opened her store, she made it the place to come to if you wanted good dress/suits for any occasion. She even made dress/suits if someone wanted it done.

Kagome looked up from her magazine to look at Sango, who was in a dark forest green dress. It starts off like a toga to one side and fell down to her feet. On one side, there was a slit, going from mid-thigh down. Kagome then looked over at Ayame, who was in a similar dress, but everything was on the opposite side and the dress was a dark red. Both dresses looked wonderful on them and showed off every curve they had.

"I think these dresses are the ones. Out of all the dresses you've both tried on, these are the ones. Both Miroku and Inu will have their mouths drop when they see you both." said Kagome.

"You think?" said Sango.

"I know so." Then Sango looked at the price of the dress. Kagome saw her look when she saw how much it cost. "And I'll have Kaede charge both dress to my account."

"But Kag…" Kagome held up her hand to silence both of them.

"I won't have it. Beside if you truly feel like you need to pay me back you'll both help me out with my wedding when I need suggestions for it," said Kagome.

"Deal." they both said.

Ayame's eyes then widen suddenly and then she said in an almost yelling voice, "Wait your getting married."

Sango and Kagome both covered her mouth and said, "SSHH. Stay quiet." Then they both looked around to make sure nobody was looking in there direction.

"I'll tell you, but later," said Kagome once she knew no one was ease dropping.

Then Kaede came over to them. "You two look wonderful. Let me guess these are going to be for the Taisho Hotel/Casino's Ball, am I correct." They nodded. "Well I know you girls will be the talk of the ball, even ye too Kagome."

"I know I will be and now I know where he got my dress from. He knows me so well," said Kagome.

"What the hell are you talking about and why aren't you trying any of Kaede's dresses on?" asked Ayame a little confused.

"To answer your question my-you-know-who is surprising me with the dress the day of the ball, which I have suspected he got from here. And if I know him, he's told Kaede not to tell me what kind of dress he bought be." said Kagome looking at the older woman.

"I child, ye would be right and ye would have to wait to see what ye got from him," said Kaede.

"Wait does everyone know of your man, but me," said Ayame a little hurt.

"No you're not the only one who doesn't know. Many people don't know and I'll tell you later, remember," said Kagome. "Now let's get going, so Kaede can ring both dresses up on my account." They nodded and went back to the fitting room to change back into their other clothing. "So you're not going to give me one little hint at what he got me?" She said asking Kaede. The older woman nodded no. "Oh well, at least I tried."

"This dress is the one. I can feel it. It tells my Sessy-Poo that I want him and that he can have me in anyway he wants me," said Kagura. (I will not describe any dresses that sluts wear. Besides who would wants to describe sluts like them? Therefore, I'm saving you people from reading it. J LOL J .) "Don't you think so Kikyo?"

"Your right it does look good on you, but you maybe want to cover up a little more," said Kikyo.

"I think it perfect the way it is." said Kagura. Then she looked at Kikyo and said, "So do you know why Yume isn't here? She should be here getting a dress for her lover boy."

"Well from what I found out, her Parents put her on house arrest for a while. They even manage to close her accounts. The reason was they found out about her actives lately, and now the arrange marriage between her and her lover boy are off." said Kikyo. "I still can't believe her; a grown woman is allowing herself to be treated this way by her own stupid parents."

"Man I'm glad my parents are dead," said Kagura. "I guess she lucked out, huh?"

"Ya she did, but then again my so called father is like her fucked up parents, wanting me to be honest and good person. No one is a good person. I'm just glad I won't have him bothering me any more," said Kikyo. "On to a better subject, how does this dress look on me?"

"Gorgeous," said Kagura. Then as she was about to turn and look into the mirror, she saw something out of the corner of her eye. She turned and saw Kagome with her two friends. Then she notice Kagome looked to be a hundred present better and looked to have no broken leg. "What the hell is she doing here?" Kikyo came over to her and saw what Kagura was taking about. "I thought you said she wouldn't be walking straight for a while."

"I thought so too. I can't explain it. When she was little, she was always the little weakling," said Kikyo.

"Well I can't let that bitch bother me from getting my Sessy-Poo. Besides when he takes me back I'm going to make sure that he fires her and makes her life a living hell," said Kagura happy about how she would destroy Kagome's life. "How about this one?"

Kikyo wasn't paying attention. She didn't understand how her cousin was already fully healed, but soon she decided to get back on track. She shook her thoughts away and turned to Kagura. "No that won't work. Try the red leather dress again. I like that one more."

"Now explain, why most people know your secret, but me? I want every detail." Said Ayame once they had gotten their lunches and were seated in a secluded area of the food court, away from other people. "First I want to know how long and who you are marring?"

"I'll start with that I'm already married to this person for five months and we are planning to renew our vows for everyone who have found out. Mostly to make them happy because we had kept it a secret from everyone. All who know I'm married are…," said Kagome looking around to keep a watchful eye.

Then she continued, "Well you know Sango and Kaede know about it." Ayame nodded. "The others are my mother, Souta, my grandpa, Miroku, Inu and his family." Then she paused and looked around. Sango pretty much new the whole thing and started eating, but when she heard this next part, she almost choked on her food.

"Kaede had found out when we were caught lip locking in one of her fitting rooms. She had sense a change in us and told us she knew that we had united. We weren't surprised she had figured it out and we asked her not to say anything. After that, we were more careful. Then when my accident happened, the doctor had let it slip out and told the others. So not everyone knows about us."

"So why keep it a secret?"

Again, Kagome looked around making sure no one was ease dropping. "At first we had gotten married by accident because we were drunk at the time. We didn't exactly know how everyone would take it, which they took it pretty well. Some were more happy about it than others. I also didn't want to hurt Inu, who was a little hurt by it. Another reason we didn't tell was the public or the reporters would plan it out, which we will find out during or after the Ball."

"Okay. But I don't understand why Inu would be up set." said Ayame.

"Well I thought he would take it as a betrayal to him. See I've known Inu since high school and as he grow up, he has never truly liked my husband very much. They never really gotten a long. A lot of the time I would hear how much he hates my husband and how he never gets in trouble," said Kagome.

"Maybe it will clear things up if you tell me who you are married to," said Ayame.

"Oh, sorry. I'll tell you but you have to promise not to say anything until its public at the Ball. Also don't yell or scream when I tell you," said Kagome looking over at Ayame, who nodded in return. Kagome then looked around once more before saying anything. "My husband/mate is Sesshomaru."

Ayame sat there in her seat in shock. She just couldn't be leave that Kagome and her boss were married. As she began to recover, she could now understand why they had keep it a secret and why it might hurt Inu. Then she said, "When did you two hook up or did you both just get married when you two got drunk."

Once again, Kagome looked around, before saying anything. "We had been seeing each other secretly for seven months before we got married. He had helped me out of my low after I found out about Inu cheating on me with my cousin and then accusing me of lying to him later on. It had hurt a lot but Sesshomaru was there for me."

Kagome had seen the look on Ayame when she heard Inu had cheated on her. Kagome knew that the other girl was now starting to worry about some things. Kagome decide to reassure her friend. "Don't worry about what Inu did to me. If you're worried about him cheating on you, don't be. I've known him long enough to know he wouldn't do that again to someone. Besides the only reason he cheated on me was because my slut of a cousin had seduced him and probably only used him because he's rich."

"I guess your right, but I just can think that may…," said Ayame before Kagome cut her off.

"Trust me he won't do it again. Beside if he does hurts you in anyway I'll send his brother after him after I'm done with him."

"Me too, he won't know what hit him by the time I'm finished with him," said Sango. She then looked over at Kagome's fries. "Kagome are you going to finish those." Kagome just smile and handed the fries over to her friend. "Thank you." Kagome nodded.

"Well if it isn't my dear cousin." Everyone had just lost their appetites to finish their meal. Then they all looked to see Kikyo and Kagura standing in front of their table. "Oh look Kagura, she with her friends."

"Oh look guys it's Kikyo and Kagura. Don't you two think you're a little too big for you clothing. I'm surprised that you bitches haven't gotten arrested for being hookers, but what do you expect they both are the city's biggest sluts around." Sango and Ayame started snickering, while Kagome smirked at the pissed off women in front of her.

"That reminds me I would of thought dear cousin that you would pick better company after you got engage to Mr. Naraku Stroker, but then again it must be hard to leave old ways behind you. I guess you go by this saying don't you, 'Once a whore, always a whore with her bitch,'" said Kagome.

Then Kagome turned to Kagura and said, "So Kagura how have you been doing? I hope you haven't gotten yourself banned from any hotels or places. You really need to get help if you didn't learn the first time. Really no means no." After that Kagome, Sango and Ayame both broke out laughing.

"Shouldn't you still be using crutches to get around." said Kikyo trying to calm down.

"Nope I'm all healed. Kiki, were you scare I wasn't going to heal?" said Kagome. "Wow, I didn't know you worried about me."

"Why should she care about you when your nothing compared to her," said Kagura. "Besides you should worry about your own self. You know that hit and run, you were in. You don't know if something like that is going to happen again."

"Why did you want to bring that up? You two don't care about me remember, so why don't you two whores run along and do what you two do best now. Oh and before you leave I heard your favorite store, Hooker's-r-us, that's what its call isn't it, is having a two for one sale." Kikyo and Kagura were pissed off.

Kikyo narrowed her eyes and said in a venomous voice, "You know, I wished the dam driver had killed you. That way you wouldn't be a god for saken pain in my ass." Then she took her things and stormed off.

Then Kagura did the same and voiced out, "I just know that she would of loved having you dead." Then she too took her things and followed after Kikyo.

Once they where gone Kagome sat in her seat and started thinking. Something was nagging her mind. As she continued to think both Ayame and Sango looked at their friend, a little worried. They both decided to give her a little time to herself. Ayame had decided to take that time to throw away the rest of their lost meals while Sango waited next to Kagome.

Ten minutes had passed and Sango had decide it was enough. She turned to Kagome and said, "Kagome, don't let those fucking sluts bother you. They're just both idiots that don't know anything." This brought her out of her thoughts. Ayame nodded in agreement.

"It's not that…," she said almost going back into thought, but decided to worry about it later. Just to get her friends from worrying about her, she put on a smile on her face. Then she said, "Never mind. So what's next on our stop?"

When Kagome was done with her shopping, she drop off the girls and headed back to the hotel. As she drove home, she went back to thinking about what Kagura had said. It bothered her so much that she didn't know she had parked her jeep and walked into the hotel with her things. Then got in to the elevator and soon got out. Then she headed into the penthouse and sat down on the couch. Her thoughts were still going over what Kagura had said.

Not long after her returned did Sesshomaru show up. The look on her face told him something was bothering her a great deal. He went and took a seat next to her. He waited a few minutes to give her a chance to notice him, but she didn't. He knew that whatever was bothering her had to be really big to have her not senses him next to her.

Then an idea popped into his head. He brought one of his hands up under her chin and turned her head in his direction. He then leaned down and kissed her lips. It was a few second before she realized that she was being kissed by her mate. Once she did, she returned it with full force.

When the kiss broke, Sesshomaru asked, "Now you will explain to me what is bothering you."

"While I was shopping with Sango and Ayame, my dear cousin and her slut showed up. They were trying to piss me off, but ended up being the ones pissed off."

"Is that what is bothering you?"

"No it's what they said before they took off. Kikyo said, I quote, 'You know, I wished the dam driver had killed you. That way you wouldn't be a god for saken pain in my ass.' Then Kagura said I quote, 'I just know that she would of loved having you dead.' The way Kagura said it made me think she knew the driver and I was under the impression that the public didn't know about the driver being female."

"That is correct, but do you truly believe your idiot bitch of a cousin and her whore have anything to do with it?"

"I don't know, but they both are capable of doing things in trying to getting what they want or getting things to go their ways," she said.

"Why don't you go put your things away and while you do that I'll call Detective Sharp. I'll inform him to look into both women and keep his eyes opened for them. Then after that how about we go out for dinner?" Kagome nodded and then gave him a kiss. Then she took her things to their room.

As she did this, Sesshomaru called Sharp and told him what happen with his mate. He then demanded that he, Sharp should check out Kagura Canfield and Kikyo Higurashi. Once that was done, he hung up the phone and turned to his mate who was ready to go.

She then gave him another kiss and then she asked, "Where do you feel like eating at?"

"Lets go to Paulo's," he said. She nodded and they both left their home.


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter Fourteen **

The Hotel was in a frenzy finishing the last of the details for the Ball that night. Every hour or so since dawn Sesshomaru and Kagome would check on things and see if things were moving smoothly. Most of the people from the café were working catering at the Ball. Everything so far was going as planned for the party.

Many of the guests that were attending had arrived early the day before, because they either wanted to see the sights of Tokyo. Many of them were Lords and Ladies of other lands, or high-ranking clans' member. They were also there to make business deals, see how the lords and ladies were doing, and to see how their rivals were faring. Even those who weren't staying there were doing much of the same. There was only a select few that truly knew what the Ball was about. However, much of it was to tell the world of their secret, which only their closest family and friends knew.

They both were well prepared for what would play out that night. They knew many people would be jealous of hearing their news. Every time there were gatherings or Balls they each would have to deal with single slutty, gold digging bitches or single assholes men, who think they could get any women, of their choosing. Even though they know that would must likely to happen they still made sure everything would be okay.

Every hour they checked on the Ballroom, everything was looking better and ready to go for the night. The coloring, the theme, and everything else were perfectly upset. The tables were exactly where they had to be along with the plates, wine glass, and silverware neatly on top. Nothing so far looked out of place.

When Sesshomaru and Kagome where not checking how things were going they took the time to relax in their penthouse and maybe even do something a little more than that. It was still early to get dressed up for the nights event.

"When do I get to see what I'm wearing tonight?" asked Kagome from on top of her mate. Suddenly she moaned as she felt him drive into her with his member. Then he began to start a pattern, moving in and out of her. She lean down and kissed his neck as she rode his huge member.

He then whispered into her ear, "Later mate." Then he brought his hands to grasp her be hind and flip them both, so that he was now on top. He knew he was almost at his peak and he wanted her to come before him.

"But I want…Oh god, harder," she said when he thrust into her again. "I'm going to come," she said wrapping her legs around him in trying to hold on.

Sesshomaru could feel her beginning to tighten around his member. He just loved it every time he made love with his mate. He continued to keep his pace and thrust into her. To give more effect he took one of her breast into his mouth. He would suck and nibble before he gave the same treatment to the other one, while he still drove into her.

Then finally, he got what he wanted. She came to her peak and release all over his member as he still drove into getting ready for his release. When he heard and felt her release, he kissed his way to her lips. Once he came to her lips, he thrust one more time as he took her lips at his release.

After they both had recovered, Kagome still laid under her mate with him still inside of her. She looked over him. She could feel his breathing on her skin. She then started to rub his back as he began to kiss the mating mark.

"Well then when will I get to have the dress then," she asked.

He then rose a little so he could look at her in the face. "I thought I told you later mate." Kagome was going to protest, but she moaned when she felt him starting right back up again. "Now I suggest we continue our activities," he said grinning. Kagome's eyes widen. 'You animal,' she thought. "You have no idea mate."

"Thank you Souta for taking care of Kohaku for me," said Sango.

"No problem. I could have gone, but I decided not to because there wasn't going to be anyone my age there. Besides this way I get paid to baby sit three other kids," said Souta. "In addition to not getting bored out of my mind. To me the only good thing of going would be see every ones reaction to their news, which I can always find out from mom, sis, grandfather, you or from the newspaper."

"So who else are you watching?" asked Sango following him to the kitchen where Kay was at.

"He'll be taking care of Rin, Shippo and Kye. Hello Sango," said Kay. Then she turns to Souta. "Why don't you and Kohaku go to you room and hook up your PS2 to the living room TV? That way you don't have to do it later on when the other children come. Oh that reminds me I bought some poppers, sprinklers and some fountains for later if you want to give the little ones a show later."

"Okay mom and I'm sure they will come in handy later," said Souta. Then he took a very happy Kohaku with him.

"So how have you been?" she asked Sango when the boys were gone.

"Good, but some of the smell have been getting to me and the morning sickens is a dread." said Sango taking a cookie from a plate full of cookies on the table.

"That's expected dear," said Kay sitting down at the table across from her. "Do you want me to make you anything?" Sango nodded no. "So have you decided if you will trust Miroku again?"

"I don't know. I've given him so many chances to be trusted. Each way he took them and shattered that trust. In some way I think this time it feels different and he actually wants to keep it this time, but I'm afraid it might shatter like all the other times."

"Of course you would feel afraid. What he did was unforgivable from what Kagome said to me. However, if he is going to give up everything; his family to fix his mistakes, for you and your unborn child, I think it's a start into the right direction for him and you. You also have to contribute to making sure things work this time."

"How?"

"Well have you told him how you feel? It could help into trusting him fully so he can understand more of how all this is making you feel."

"Should I?"

"It would help in the right direction for the both of you. In addition, from what Kagome says, he willing to do so much to get you back and to stay by your side. Both me and my daughter know it's your decision on that and what happens is between you and Miroku," said Kay. "So I hope this little advice helps in some way, because I don't like seeing you and Kohaku upset. I see both of you as my second set of kids."

Sango smiled at hearing that. "I see you too as my second mom, since you've been there for us. The advice did help in a grate deal." said Sango reaching for another cookie. Kay smiled.

"Your welcome dear. Before you go I'll get you a full bag of cookies." Sango cheeks redden in embarrassment. "So what will you be wearing tonight?" asked Kay changing the subject to a happier conversation.

"Ayame, thanks again for letting me stay here for two days or until my apartment is tic free thanks to my neighbor flea bag animal," said Inuyasha. "Don't get me wrong or anything I like dogs and cats. Its just the woman doesn't even know how to take care of them.

"One time I remembered her leaving for the weekend not even taking her pets with her or having some one feed them and take them on walks. I thank she crossed the line this time because the owner of the building called animal control and then gave her a thirty day notice."

"In some way I feel somewhat bad that she got kicked out, but she didn't need to let things get out of control. At lease, nothing was destroyed. So what do you want to do until we need to get ready for tonight?"

"We could go see a movie or stay and watch a move here." he said.

"Okay let's stay here. You can pick the movie and I'll get the snacks," she said heading to the kitchen. "What kind of drink would you like? I have Coke, seven up, Root Beer, Strawberry Lemonade, milk and water."

"I'll have a coke. Do you mind if we watch 2 Fast 2 Furious. With my schedule I haven't had the chance to see it."

"Wow I though a guy like you has seen it by now," she said. "Yeah we can watch it. I thought it was some what better than the first one." Then she walked back into the room with the drinks and the snacks.

"Honey are you ready, yet? We need to be going now. We have to be there early just in case and in addition we need to drop Shippo and Rin off at Kay's home. Souta said he would watch them tonight," said Kai from the stairway.

"I just need to finish putting on my makeup," said Kara from their room. "Are the kids ready to go?"

"Yes dear," said Kai heading down stairs into the living room, where his two youngest children were watching TV. "Are you two ready to go? Your mother is just finishing putting on her face."

"Daddy you're so funny, isn't he mommy?" said Rin. Kai just paled knowing he was in trouble now.

"Yes your daddy is so funny," said Kara narrowing her eyes at their father. "Now let's go and don't think you off the hook honey."

"Yes dear," said Kai knowing he might be sleeping on the couch tonight if he didn't fix things with her. 'If they I don't maybe I can ask my son for a spare room at his hotel.'

"Papa's in trouble," said Shippo following his mother and sister out the door.

"Yes I am," said Kai locking up behind him.

"Sesshomaru, I'm going to need my dress now, unless you want me going down there nude," said Kagome watching her mate's expression, but he seemed to have better control of his emotion.

"No one see what's mine," he said. He turn and headed to his closet and retrieved a box. Then he headed back to the bed and set the box on the bed. She watched as he then laid the lead off the box to the side. He then swiftly moved to her side and pulled her out of bed. Then he said to her as an order, "Now get dressed." Then he left the room to give his mate time to dress and for himself to get cleaned up.

Once she was finished dressing, Kagome stood in a silverfish-blue dress. The top part held on around her neck and then flowed down to her feet. There were no sleeves. Her back was pretty much bare to the world except for two straps; one just below her shoulder blades and the other around the middle of her back. On her feet, she wore silver strapped up high heels. Then her hair was up in a bun with two strains down the side of her face. She wore very little makeup and on each of her wrist were silver bracelets.

She then looked over to her mate, who stood waiting for her. Sesshomaru wore a black tuxedo that fit him perfectly. To complete his outfit he wore black shoes. His hair was held in a low ponytail. All together, it was enough to make her loose her breath. He simply was stunning.

They both had taken that time to notice each other's appearances, which soon caused them both to become hungry for each other again. If they did take care of their now developing need then they wouldn't be on time for the ball. Somehow, Sesshomaru broke out of his daze and said, "Beautiful."

That seemed to break her out of her own daze and say, "Thank you."

Sesshomaru then held his arm out for her, which she took. "She'll we?" She nodded and moved with him out the door and into the elevator. Then down to the ball on the bottom floor.

"Let me in this instance," said a woman. "Do you know who I am?"

"Yes we know who you are Miss Canfield and you know your not aloud on the Taisho Hotel/Casino's property. So Miss if you don't leave this instance we will call the police to take you from the premise to down town," said one of the security checking the guest in.

"Some idiot told you a lie and if you don't let me in this instance…."

"Madam I've been…."

"Fine I'll leave, but you'll regret it later," said Kagura storming off.

As they walked into the ballroom, most of the guest were there. Some that they walked by looked in awe or envy. They both first greeted all their friends and family. They even notice some of the rivals and enemies. Kagome even saw her cousin, who didn't look to happy to be here. Then she saw her cousin's fiancé, who gave her the creeps.

After a few more minutes of looking around, she realized she was now being pulled through the crowded groups of people and Youkia. Her mate was leading her straight to the stage area. On their way there, they bumped into Kouga.

"Kagome, you look lovely this evening. Would…," he had said before he was cut off.

"Kouga get back to work. I don't pay you to do nothing," said Sesshomaru. He wasn't happy that Kouga was going to ask her to dance with him. However, once Kouga left, he continued on to the stage with his mate.

Once at the stage many of the guests began to quiet down. Some headed back to their tables. The music in the room soon was off. Then finally, the room was silent. No one spoke as they waited for their host of the ball to speak.

"I welcome everyone to the Taisho Hotel/Casino's Yearly Ball. I've gathered everyone here for several important news. The first of both news is for a while I have come to a decision. From the success of this hotel, I have decided to create another hotel. Not just any hotel, it will be more of a resort than a hotel. It may have many things that are the same as this hotel, but will be different in the ways of relaxation for the guess staying there. I've also decided it will be built in Kyoto."

Then he stop to allow everyone to clap to congratulate him on his success and his decision to build a Resort. Some chatted with others about it. Some weren't happy about the news because he was doing so well in the business than them. Again, he waited for everyone to quiet down, which soon happened.

"Now on to other news. I have also gather everyone here to in form everyone now to celebrate my marriage to Kagome Higurashi for almost a half a year now……


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter Fifteen**

Almost everyone gasped in shock looking up at the couple on the stage. They just couldn't believe that Tokyo's most thought after being had been married for the past six something months. On most people's or demon's minds was when did they start dating or how did nobody not figure it out that there was something going on between the two.

Soon almost everyone came out of his or her own shock at hearing the news. Some became jealous that the either were married. They had hope that either Sesshomaru or Kagome would be theirs to have. The reporters who were attending the ball had taken that time to run out of the ballroom and call their editors. They were all trying to be the first with the news out to the world. However, there were only three people who had taken the news rather hardly.

* * *

Kouga stood in the back in disbelief. He just couldn't believe that his boss and his woman were married. It was as if his world was crashing down around him, but some how he managed to stay composted. He didn't want to cause a scene even though he wanted to scream out a 'Why Kagome or how could you Sesshomaru you knew I was in love with her.' He just stood there looking up at the stage.

As he heard everyone quiet down again, he looked closer at his Kagome. He could see her look to his boss, who was telling everyone to enjoy the rest of the evening, with a smile on her face. Her eyes told him that she loved his boss. It hurt him seeing her look to his boss like that, when she should have been his and looking at him like that.

Then he remember all the times Kagome would decline the offer to go out with him. She would say thinks like she was visiting family, old friends had shown up in town to visit her, or that she was busy that night. Then she would try to persuade him to date someone else, such as the other girls that admired him. Then he remembered how Sesshomaru would get possessive of her every time he would hit on her.

There were even hints that prove that something was going on between the two. For one that news article that had happened a couple of weeks ago on the two of them. He should have known, but instead he had played it as a laugh. Even everyone around him knew something was up and informed him or at least tried to. He felt like such an idiot that he hadn't noticed it.

* * *

When Kikyo heard, she had choked on her drink. She had already been bored beyond belief being there at the dam, ball, but this just blew her mind away. This could not be happening. Her weak cousin had been married for six months. She was mad, no out raged. When she had come into the ballroom, she was not happy to see her ex with another woman. She was hoping he was still suffering over the lost of her not being with him anymore or of her betrayal. Now this just took the topper of everything.

To her she wanted to show her so-called family that she was better than them and that she didn't need them. She hated her cousin because she never got what she wanted. This just gave her another reason to hate Kagome. Everyone loved Kagome, Everyone felt bad, sad or whatever for Kagome. Even her own dam father gave everything to Kagome and not his own daughter.

Everyone hated her, Kikyo. Part of it was because of what her mother did to screw things up for her. Everything was going perfect find in there family until her dam father found out that her mother was cheating on him, even though she died in a fire with her lover. 'Stupid mother. Then my life went down the drain so after.'

For a while, her father went into a depression, but when he had come out of it, he demanded both of his children take a blood test. 'I just couldn't believe my fucking father of mine demanding me to take that test to see if I'm truly his daughter. Sure, I don't have the same features, like the hair and eye color, but brown hair and eyes. He had no right to demand that of me. Not everyone is born with the same genes.'

"Love are you okay," said Naraku bring her out of her thoughts. She put a fake smile on even though she was still pissed off and turned to her future husband.

"I'm fine," she said.

"Good."

"But Kagura won't be when she finds out about this. I can't believe my selfish cousin would do this to her," said Kikyo in a fake sad tone.

"Would this happen to be Kagura Canfield?" asked Naraku's father Mr. Stoker.

"Yes sir," she said cuddling up to Naraku.

"Dear girl, why should you be sad for that insane woman? The rumor has it that she as been stooping to stalk Sesshomaru Taisho and thinks he belongs to her. It won't be long before that woman is in the Loony bin," said Mr. Stroker laughing. "Now I think I will go and talk some business with some my partners." Then he soon left them.

Kikyo became further mad at her future father-in-law about what he had thought of her friend, who had been there for her when nobody else was. How dare he think that? He didn't know Kagura like she did. All he knows was what he had heard from other people, even though the woman was truly a little over obsessed about that demon.

Naraku seemed to notice her get upset at what his father had said. He also knew how close she was with her two friends, but at the same time, he could understand what his father thought of Kagura. He did have to agree with his old man that she was obsessed with Sesshomaru Taisho, but it really wasn't his concern. Therefore, he decided to calm his woman down.

"Don't let what he said bother you," he said to her. She nodded even though she was still mad. She then looked back to her bitch of cousin in anger.

* * *

Kagura looked up at the Taisho Hotel thinking of ways of getting inside. She had already tried flying up to the top of the hotel, using her demon powers. She had the idea of waiting in his penthouse for him, but she had been repelled by a strong barrier stopping her. She even went around the whole place to find a way in but came out with no such luck because there were guards going around the place. So now, here she was in front of the hotel trying to find another way in.

As she looked around, she watched a man came running out and trying to hail a cab. He was currently talking over his cell, but she couldn't help but listen to him. "Mac, Stop! the presses we've got a new head article for the presses. Believe me its front-page material. Ya I'm sure. You know that article about Sesshomaru Taisho and his assistant… Yeah that's the one, well it turns out that the information isn't false about there something going on between the two. They've just confessed it."

Kagura just stood there as the man continued, not believing what she was hearing. "Sesshomaru Taisho came out with everything. He told everyone that for the pass six months he has been married to his assistant, Kagome Higurashi. Yeah I know….Wait hold on the cab here." Then the man got in the cab and left.

Once over her shock she first became upset that her Sessy-poo was married. Then she became pissed off. 'That bitch. How dare she steal my man! He was supposed to be mine. She should have died in that hit and run. That fucking bitch.' Then she screamed her anger out.

At that same moment, two police officers came walking up to her. "Miss we would like you to come with us," said one of the officers.

"Why? I haven't done anything," she said.

"Madam you were told to leave the premises by the security guards here. Now miss will you come along willingly or will we have to remove you by force to come along," said the other officer.

"How about I pay you each a hundred each or maybe we can agree on something more behind doors," she said reaching for her purse, which she didn't have time to get because the next thing she knew she was being hand cuffed. "What do you think your doing?" She said trying to get away form them as they pulled her to the police car.

"Make sure to put in the report that she is trying to resisting arrest, refusing to leave the premise, buying and tempting her way out of an arrest," said the first officer. After much yelling and a lot of screaming, they both managed to get the woman into the car. Then just before opening the front doors of the car, the officer said, "Man what a bitch." The other officer just nodded and then they both got into the car with a still screaming Kagura in the back seat. Not soon after they drove off down town to book the woman which they thought they just couldn't wait to get rid of.

* * *

Once they came off the stage, several people came over to congratulate them. This went on for a while and Kagome stood by Sesshomaru side the whole time. However, after a while she decided to go over to her friends, when he started talking business with several people. She felt like she need a break from that and just wanted to enjoy the Ball.

"Kagome," said Sango when she spotted her coming over to her. She at the moment was snacking on some fries she had ordered for herself. "Do you know where Ayame is at?"

"She and Inu are dancing. That's where I saw them last before coming over here."

"Did you see Kikyo yet? Or has she not shown up here?"

"Oh she here. She is sitting with her fiancé over on the other side of the room. She wasn't happy to seeing me for sure. I'm also sure she has seen Inu because I looked in her direction more than once saw her looking at him. I'm sure she thought she could hurt him, but it seems to have backed fired in her face. When she does look at me, she tries and gives me a death glares that doesn't seem to work."

"Have you seen her fiancé? He gives me the creeps every time I see that him in the news."

"Yeah, no kidding. Even seeing him from a far distance is disturbing. Even though she my cousin and I don't like her, I can't understand how she can be around that man. There are many rumors about him and none of them I like. All I know is that it won't be long before my cousin feels the same treatment that she gave to Inu."

"I don't know they are both two peas in a pod. Of what was said in the tabloids he's done almost the same things she's done to others, but when it comes to loyalties it's different. If someone asked him to choose his father over her, he would choose his father," said Sango.

"Yeah I know. But do you think he would give up his old ways just for her?"

"I guess not, but she would deserve it."

"She would, but what do you think she would do? I can tell you that she might make things difficult later on."

"Yeah I agree." said Sango.

"Kagome, Sango," said Ayame coming over to them.

"How's your night going? And where did Inu go?" asked Kagome.

"Oh he went over to talk with Miroku somewhere. The night is going great. Everything looks perfect Kagome," said Ayame. Sango nodded in agreement. Kagome smiled.

"So I heard that Inuyasha is staying at you place because of problems at his place," said Sango

"Yeah. One of his neighbor's animals caused almost his whole floor to be infested with fleas. From what he told me, the woman wasn't even fit to take care of them. She either wasn't there to take care of them or she didn't even care. Therefore, the landlord is now kicking her out and then his land lord told everyone else on the floor to find a place to stay for a few days or until they are done booming the place.

"I of cause offered him to stay and he agreed. I really don't mind him staying at my place. We've already had a lot of fun just hanging out. What was interesting was that he never had the chance to see 2 Fast 2 Furious," said Ayame. "So how are you both faring?"

"Well other than being pregnant, pretty good. You Kags?" said Sango.

"Okay. I feel like a weight has been lifted that everyone knows that I'm married," said Kagome.

"Of course you would," said Sango. Then she and Ayame noticed Sesshomaru behind their friend. Kagome of course noticed them looking behind her. She knew who it was. She could feel him drawing closer to her.

"Sesshomaru are we now finally going to dance together?" asked Kagome.

Sesshomaru just smirked before saying anything. "Well I did say we would dance, but if you're hungry we could stay and eat something." He already knew her answer as she move swiftly out of her seat and took his had.

"Eat later," she said. "I'll be back later girls." She had said dragging him to the dance floor. Both Ayame and Sango just giggled, but stopped when their dates came back and asked them to dance.

As the on lookers watched the popular couple dance together, they could see how perfect both Kagome and Sesshomaru were for each other. Those who watched them closely could see the way they looked into each other's eyes. It showed those that were watching that nobody would be able to break them apart.

Those that knew Sesshomaru, knew him as a hard and cold man, but to them they could see that she had gotten past his barriers. They still watched at the two continued to danced and when slow songs play he drew her closer as her arms wrapped around his neck.

There were some that watched them in awe, but there were also some that watched in jealousy. Those continued to think that they didn't belong with each other and that he or she should be with themselves. Somehow as they watched farther, they soon realized that no one would be able to split them apart because of how much they loved the other. Then when the song ended, they watch as the happy couple left the floor and head into the garden area.

* * *

For the rest of the night everyone went on to enjoy themselves. It wasn't until midnight that many of the guests started to leave either to their rooms or headed to their homes. Some even stopped and congratulated Sesshomaru on the wonderful evening. Some even congratulated on their marriage. When the evening was over the clean up crew came in to have the place cleaned up, so that the hotel would be ready to reopening to the public and guest the fallowing day.

After the clean up crew was done, both Kagome and Sesshomaru retired back to their penthouse for some well need sleep.


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter Sixteen**

By Monday morning, the whole place had return to working order as always, besides the field day with the reporters outside waiting to catch a glimpse of either Sesshomaru Taisho or Kagome Higurashi. Much of the public were still shocked about their marriage, which caused much of the public to want to find out more about the whole thing. It had become a big topic almost around the world. It also caused the hotel/casino more success by customers or guests to show up and spending money at the place, which caused much of the staff to be on their toes since the ball.

* * *

Sesshomaru had just gotten done informing several of his staff and getting the financial report of the everything. He was making sure everything would be alright for when he left to Kyoto to check on how the resort was faring in construction. That was basically the reason for the latest meeting he had.

Flash Back

"As everyone knows about the construction of the resort that is being built, I will be gone for several days to look over the starting of the building process and looking at the final blue prints just in case I want to change some features of it. I will be leaving Miroku and Kagome in charge of everything while I am gone, so everyone will report to them. If there are any emergences, they will inform me. Jaken you will be accompanying with me," said Sesshomaru.

"Yes sir Mr. Taisho," said everyone else in the conference room.

"Miroku before I leave I would like to see the latest financial report."

"You'll have it."

"Kouga, make sure you and your men stay on alert on anyone coming into this building. That means the news reporters, trespasser in restricted areas; such as the top floor of the hotel, or stealing from the casino areas. If I know the press they will not back down until some time passes."

"Got it sir," said Kouga, who seemed to somehow recover since the ball. In some way, he was still bummed out about the whole thing, but realized it was never meant to be.

It was some time later that the meeting was finally finished and everyone was ordered back to work.

End of Flash Back

When he finally stepped back into his office, he noticed someone sitting in his chair. He at first was a little ticked that someone would dare do that until he recognized the smell of the person. "Kagome what do you think you are doing?"

"Well I always wanted to see what it felt like sitting here. I feel like I'm already in charge of everything even though I'm not," she said smiling at him. "Do you have to leave?"

"Unfortunately I do," he said moving in front of her. He then leaned down to her, so he had one hand on each of the armrest. Once he was close enough to whisper in her ear to cause her to have the chills he said, "But we could do a few things before I leave tonight." He got his effect when he saw her shiver a second later.

The next second they were interrupted by a knock at his office door. Sesshomaru stood up and waited for his mate to get up out of his seat. Once she did, he sat down and told the person at the door to enter. The door opened to reveal Miroku coming into the room with a grin on his face. He nodded his head to them both.

"I've got the report you asked for." Then he handed the report over to Sesshomaru. "I'm curious as to what took you so long to answer the door. Could it…"

"Miroku stop being such a pervert," said Kagome before he could go any farther in his words. "Besides it is truly none of your business what we were up to."

"But Kagome…"

"No buts mister and next time you think such things I'll inform Sango," she said leaving the room.

Miroku then turn to Sesshomaru and said, "That harsh. I swear she acts just like you when she is serious. She, Sango and Ayame both know me to well."

"Yes they do since they've known you a long time, but my mate is right you do need to stay out of our sex life. You don't see me doing any of those sorts of things," said Sesshomaru looking over the report and not looking at Miroku.

"Yes I understand that, but I think I will always be some what of a pervert. You know the saying in my case, 'Once a pervert always a pervert."

Sesshomaru nodded. "Yes but your going to still have to control yourself, if you want that family you want." Then Sesshomaru stood up from his seat. "Now make sure nothing happens while I'm away." Then he left his office, not saying another word.

Miroku stood and left Sesshomaru's office. Once in his own office, he went to finish his work for the day with his mind made up thanks to his friend. He now had a hard goal to keep and for the rest of his life. It was one that he promised himself he would keep.

* * *

"So Kouga what are you going to do now that Kagome and Lord Sesshomaru are mates?" asked Ginta.

"Yeah are you going to finally give up on trying to win lady Kagome's love?" said Hinta.

"Yes, I've come to terms with that and that she only sees me as a friend even though I kept pushing her to go out with me. I think I'm going to take up her offer of some of her friends that would like to date me," said Kouga. "Well I think I'll go take a break and ask that Ayame chick out." He then left.

Hinta and Ginta stared at each other thinking, 'Oh no.' Then Ginta said, "Isn't she dating someone?"

"Yup. I heard she was going out with Lord Inuyasha," said Hinta. "Kouga isn't going to be happy when he finds out. He'll be lucked out on another girl dating from the Taisho family. I can just see it a fight will break out between those two."

"So you wanta watch it over the screen," asked Ginta.

"Ginta that is not very work productive, its fun related," said Hinta.

"What it's not like something like this ever happens all the time," said Ginta.

"Okay you've got a point."

Ginta then got everything set up to watch the café for anything to happen.

Kouga walked down to the café. As he entered, he saw Ayame go in back. He decided to take a seat to wait for Ayame to come and take his order. As he headed to a table, he bumped into someone. When he looked back at that someone, the person looked somewhat like his boss except for being a little shorter and had dog-ears.

"Watch where you're going, dog shit," said Kouga.

"Me! You're the one that bumped into me, you wimpy wolf," said Inuyasha. "Besides I was just standing here waiting for my girlfriend." Inuyasha was still annoyed that this guy had called him dog shit. "Why don't you just bug off?"

"Why should I? I can have you thrown out of here, buddy, so watch it." Kouga smirked with his arms crossed.

At this time many people had stopped what they were doing just to watch the two argue back and forth. It wasn't long before groups of people were around them in the café. When Sango heard their out burst she automatically knew who had started the fight and ran to Ayame to get her to stop them from starting a fight. She would have been the one to stop them, but she didn't want to risk the chance that harm might come to her unborn child.

Once Ayame was told, she came rushing out of the back with Sango at her heels. They both managed to get through the crowd to see Kouga and Inuyasha facing off. They both just stood there watching both men. Ayame looked over at Inuyasha noticed a smirk forming on his lips.

"So you work for my brother," said Inuyasha. Before he said anything else, he noticed his girlfriend. She seemed curious at what might happen, but at the same time was hoping that nothing would happen. He then decided to be smart about the situation. "You know what, it's not worth it." He then looked at Ayame, who seemed very happy at his decision.

When Kouga saw the other man smirk, he knew something was up. He was right when he had heard that the man in front of him was his boss's brother. At first, he thought he was now in deep shit and might loose his job, but when the man backed down he became cockier.

"Tell me dip shit, what's not worth it? Or are you just chicken?" said Kouga.

Sango then whispered to Ayame very quietly and said, "Kouga shouldn't have said that. Now he is going to get the shit beaten out of him." Ayame now became worried that a fight really was going to break out between the two. She began to panic and think of ways to stop them before they even started beating the shit out of each other.

Inuyasha was pushing at his limits to restrain himself from ripping the man in front of him into pieces. He had several other reasons as to why he didn't want to get into trouble. One it was upsetting to see his girlfriend in distress. Two his brother and father would be on his case.

"What's the point, if it shows that I'm a better man for not starting one even though I know I could finish one," said Inuyasha stepping around Kouga to head over to Ayame and Sango.

Kouga was pissed that he began to raise his fist to hit Inuyasha, but before he could Ayame stepped in. "Kouga, I'm sure Mr. Taisho wouldn't like knowing that one of his employees were about to hit his brother, who is going at length to avoiding to cause a scene here."

Kouga put his hand down and looked to her as the crowd began to walk away back to what they were doing before the verbal fight started. He watched as she walked over to the other man. "Sango I'm going to go now, so I'll talk to you later. Inu we can leave now."

He just couldn't believe what he was hearing. Again, another Taisho had taken another woman from under him. This week just wasn't his week for women he wanted for himself. He went over to the bar and sat down to let things settle in. Sango just watched him after Inuyasha and Ayame had left. She knew why he had come down here for.

"What do you expect? Did you think she was just going to wait for you to finally ask her out?" she said.

"It's that obvious as to why I came down here?"

"Yes." She had said pouring him a glass of water. "Did you know she had been waiting for three months for you to even notice she excited? But no, you didn't. You were too hooked on going after Kagome, who was trying to get you and Ayame together." Kouga was shocked by the three-month thing. "If you had known you would have known that Kagome only saw you as a friend and you would probably end up dating Ayame now."

Kouga then decide to ask her how Ayame and Inuyasha hooked up even though it might hurt him. Sango nodded and told him. "But Kouga," she said after she told him the whole story, "Just because Ayame and Kagome are taken, doesn't mean the end of the world. There are still many other women out there for you. Besides I don't think you want a long term relationship with any one yet, do you?"

"No." His mind then started to clear up. He knew Sango was right about him and how he didn't want a long term relationship. He didn't want to settle down just yet for anyone. And from what he could tell and was told, Ayame was looking for a long term relationship with someone. While he was in thought Sango went and got him a burger with everything on it and fries on the side. When he came out of it, he could smell the food in front of him. "Thanks."

"No problem and it's on the house. Just remember there are other fishes out there," said Sango. "Now I think I should get back to work."

"Thanks again. I mean it." Sango nodded and then head over to some of the tables to take orders.

* * *

"Thanks for not getting into a fight back there. Kouga should have not have said that to you," said Ayame.

"Well I could of kicked his ass, but I decided to weigh my opinions. For one you could of spilt up on me because I didn't try other ways of trying to avoid a fight. Two I would be in trouble with my brother and my father. Three if it had gotten into a fist fight, I might not be able to see you during your breaks because I would be banned from the hotel. Besides it would have been big publicity if the public found, which could end up as an up roar that I don't really want any part of," said Inuyasha as the headed to his car.

"Ahh Inu was afraid that I might have gotten upset with him. Don't worry because I'm not ready to give you up yet."

"Good…. Hey wait..." Ayame just giggle.

"So why are you worry what your father might of done if you did?"

"Well its because he believes a better man is one, who will go at great lengths to avoid a fight, then one, who settles things with there fist first. However, if your defending yourself or others then that's a whole other story."

Once in the car, Ayame said, "Your father sounds like a good man." Inuyasha nodded. "What about your mother, I mean your biological mother." When she had asked she knew she shouldn't have. "It's alright if you don't want to talk about her."

"It's fine," he had said. "But to just clear things up, to me Kara is truly my real mother. She's been there for me and has since I was an infant. She raised me as her own even though I'm not her biological child. I've learn things from her that my real mother should of done.

"My biological mother, Eri was a gold digging whore. This is from some facts and what I was told. See Eri had been after my father's money long before I was even conceived. She would try to get him to leave my mother, but it wouldn't work. Then one night at a company Ball, she seduced my father by putting something in his drink, which I was the out come.

"When my mother found out that he had slept with another woman, she was enraged. My father tried to explain to her the truth, but she wouldn't hear any of it. It wasn't until my mother over heard Eri telling another woman on what she did. My mother decided then to work things out with my father, but there were still one problem in the way and that was Eri.

"It was rumored to believe that Eri wasn't happy about my parents being back together. Then when she found out that she was pregnant, she tried to use it to her advantage. When my father found out the news, he told her that he wouldn't leave my mother, but he would take responsibly for his actions. Then he explained things to my mother, who wasn't happy about the news, but stayed by him.

"Eri just didn't know when to give, but when I was born, she tried one last time to get my father to leave my mother. He just told her the same thing, that he wouldn't leave my mother and that he would still take responsibility. He had said all that with Kara at his sides the day she had shown up.

"Eri had become enrage and thrown me at my father, who caught me without me being hurt. Then Eri said, 'If you won't leave her then keep the brat'. My parents were beyond pissed and before Eri left, they both gave her a few choices of words. Within a week my father had full custody of me and my mother adopted me as her own child."

"I'm sorry that happened to you," said Ayame sadly.

"Don't be. I'm not mad, it just shows what kind of person Eri was. Besides, she got what came to her. She ended up later married to some rich man at one point, but he lost it by spending money faster than it came. Then her husband died not long afterwards from a drug over dose. She now works for a living as a maid from what I've heard," he said emotionless.

"Have you ever…," asked Ayame before she was cut off.

"Met her? No and if I ever do I'll tell her what she miss out and what she could have had, then leave without another word. It may seem cruel but she would deserve it," he said. Then after a few minutes, he decided to get off the subject. "How about we go Bushing Gardens and get a snack at the Café there?"

"Okay," said Ayame. She knew he didn't want to talk any more on the subject as they drove off.


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter Seventeen**

It had already been a hard day without Sesshomaru being around; everyone had managed to still keep things in order. It had truly been tough with some problems. For one, some kids had decided to scare several of the guest and two old couple by using a few firecrackers. Then the maintains crews were sent to fix some of the power that had went out in one part of the hotel, which took close to an hour to get back up. Those were just a few of the things to go wrong in the last two days.

By the end of the day, at least half of the employees were worked out. Much of them, including Kagome and Miroku hoped that the next two days would go better than the last two days. Many times both Kagome and Miroku thought 'How could Sesshomaru put up with this much crap' or thought they had to be in hell with how much they had to put up with.

When the day was finally over, Kagome returned to the penthouse. She first made something to eat and when she was done, she decided to take a relaxing bath. Once she got the bathtub filled to the maximum, she set the phone down next to the tub and got in. Five minutes into relaxing the phone rang.

She picked it up and answered it. "Hello."

"You bitch! How dare you steal my man," said the an very angry woman on the line.

Kagome of course knew who it was off the bat as the woman continued to rant on saying Sesshomaru was hers. "Kagura shut the hell up. In addition, my mate is not your man. He hasn't and never will be yours. If he was, don't you think he would be with you by your side now, but no, he's by my side. So why don't you leave us the hell alone and move on." Then she hung up.

She then set the phone back down and returned to relaxing in her nice hot water. It wasn't long before her phone started ring again. She went and picked it up again. Before she could even say 'hello,' she was cut off by the other person on the line.

"You bitch no one hangs up on me!"

"Well I just did and you know what? I'm going to do it again," said Kagome cutting off Kagura and hanging up. Then before she could put the phone back down, the phone rang once more. Kagome was annoyed and pick it up. She said, "Kagura leave us alone…"

"I seemed to recall that I'm called Sesshomaru. So the whore has called on several occasions tonight and won't leave you alone, which has made you very annoyed huh?"

"Yes. What I'm wondering now is how she got the number to our place? So how are you holding up in Kyoto?"

"Everything is fine. I maybe able to get everything done that needs to be done a day early, if there is no delays. I already have an overview of how long it may take, along with how much, which I'll go over with Miroku later. So how have the last two days been?"

"Hectic. Several kids thought it would be fun to scare people. The power went out in one part of the hotel. Two of the new girls got into a fight and it didn't help that no one stopped them until to female security guards broke them up. Then there were minor things that went on throughout both days. Me and Miroku just hope tomorrow will not turn out like the last few days."

"Maybe we both need to take a vacation from everyone and everything for a few days," he said over the line.

"I would love to, but I don't think Miroku could handle running the Hotel alone. Maybe Jaken could help him out, but I just don't know. Plus we have lots of work and planning to do, such as for the wedding and help planning Sango's baby shower," said Kagome. "Besides where would we find the time to take one."

"Very good ideas on why we shouldn't take one, but I believe we deserve one, so we can get way from everything and I mean everything. That means no work, no planning, just you and me somewhere of my choosing. I will have everything setup by the time I return to Tokyo. All you need to do is meet me at the airport where I will be waiting for you. Then from there it will be a surprise you'll never forget."

She thought about it for a few seconds before coming to a decision on whether she should go or not. "Alright I'll go, but don't think I'll be happy to set everything aside. Besides I always love your surprises."

Then for the next hour they talked until she was ready for bed. She told him that she loved him and that she would call him in the morning. Then she hung up and got out of the tub. She then proceeded to dry herself off. After the water was removed, she headed into the bedroom. She quickly slipped under the covers and fell asleep.

By three am, there was a pounding at the door. Kagome looked to the alarm clock and thought, 'Who the hell is at the door.' She quickly got out of bed and put on her underwear, then a robe on. She then headed to the door, trying to find out why someone kept on bang. When she opened the door, Kouga, Ginta and Hinta were standing there. They seemed to be panicking or in a rush. Then suddenly she heard the hotel alarm.

"What's going on?" she yelled over the alarm.

"There was a call that a bomb was in the building from someone unknown. We don't know when it will go or where it is, if there is one in the hotel. So we need to get you out of here. We already got someone to call Sesshomaru. Are priority now is to get your out of here," Kouga yelled back.

"No our priority is to make sure all of the people are safely out," said Kagome rushing to the stairs. Before Kouga could tell her no, she yelled back to them, "And I'm not leaving until every room is checked out, got it." She had said in a determined voice that was meant to tell them not to argue with her.

"Yes, Lady Kagome," said Hinta and Ginta together.

"Good. Kouga and I will take one floor. You two will take the one below it floor."

They all nodded their heads and each pairs took a floor. They bypassed the first four floors below the penthouse floors because they knew they had no guests staying on those floors. They began starting on floors ten and nine, then worked there way down.

As they worked their way down they could hear people screaming to get out. So far no one seemed to be left behind or injured. Then as Kagome was checking through one room on the fifth floor, she found something and then hurried out of the room.

When she spotted Kouga, she yelled, "We've got thirty minutes to check out all of the rooms on the rest of the floors and from what we can hear the Bomb Squad won't be up here in time, if we were able to call them and tell them which room the dam thing is in it would be too late. We need to hurry now!"

"So there really is a bomb in this place," said Kouga.

When they reach the stairs they met up with Ginta and Hinta. Then they informed them that they had twenty-five minutes to check the rooms and to get the hell out. They each used their miko or Youkia ability to their fullest.

Meanwhile

"Mr. Sesshomaru Taisho," said someone on the other end of the line when he picked up the phone. The person sounded like they were panicking.

"What is it that you had to call me at three in the morning? Farther more only my wife and Mr. Moni should be the ones to call me if there is a problem," said Sesshomaru.

"I'm sorry sir, but this is one emergence that needs to be by passed since both your wife and Mr. Moni are now being informed."

"Just get to why you called," said annoyed Sesshomaru.

"Sorry sir. Earlier tonight we go a phone call from an anonymous person. That person called to say that there was a bomb in the hotel/casino. We got the alarm on to inform everyone to get out of the hotel just incase its not a prank."

"What?" yelled Sesshomaru getting out of bed. "Get my wife out of there and then make sure everyone is out. Then inform my wife to call me on my cell when she is out of the building if you can. Also inform her that I'm heading back."

"We've already got people heading to get your wife out sir. Kouga, Hinta and Ginta are personally getting her out of the hotel, sir."

"Good. I'll have Jaken call for report on how everything is going." Then Sesshomaru hung up, not letting the other person to have a chance to reply. Then he picked up the phone and called Jaken. "Get packing and make sure the jet is ready to take off for Tokyo. There has been a situation that has occurred."

"Yes milord. May I ask why….."

Before Jaken could finish, Sesshomaru hung up the phone and packed all of his things back in to his suitcases'. He then headed to Jaken's room, so he could take care of his luggage while he made some more calls.

* * *

Sango rushed into Miroku's room, with the phone in hand. She then went to Miroku's side and shook him awake. "Miroku wake up. Hurry and wake up!" yelled Sango to him. As soon as she did that he awoke and looked at her wide-awake.

"Sango what's wrong?" he said. All she did was hand him the phone because she was too upset to say anything. He looked at it confused while Sango walked over to his TV and turned it on to the news. That's when he heard the report.

"This just in a few minutes ago the Taisho Hotel/Casino got a bomb threat less than an hour go…."

He was soon interrupted from listing to anymore by someone who was on the phone yelling for him. He put the phone to his ear and winced at how loud the other person was. "Sesshomaru what in…."

"As you've heard," said Sesshomaru getting to the point, "We got a call saying there is a bomb in the hotel. I'm return back to Tokyo. Get down there to check things out. Make sure Kagome is alright," said Sesshomaru in an emotionless voice.

"Yes sir, but there's a problem they just declared the area a danger zone. They're not allowing anyone to enter, but I'll try and work it with …." He was cut of by the news report.

"Oh no," cried out Sango

* * *

They had been called by their son and told of the frightening news of what was going on. They had rushed to turn the TV on, to listen to the report for farther understanding. At first they thought it must be a joke, but it wasn't.

After his son hung up, Kai called Ms. Higurashi of what was happening. By the time he finished telling her, she was upset but thankful that she had been informed of the situation. Then he called his other son and told him the same thing. The next thing he heard was and saw, made him and his mate very worried. They just prayed to god that no one was killed.

* * *

After they were informed by Kagome, she decide that they would work faster if they worked together. They then checked the fourth floor. That floor turned up with no one. Then they checked the third floor where they found two little children hiding in the corner of there room. Kagome had to calm them down fast while the others checked the other rooms out. After she coaxed them to come with her, she hurried to the others.

When they got to the second floor they knew they only had a few rooms to check and then they needed to get the hell out of there. Kagome kept the little ones close to her. As she was looking around she noticed an old couple. One was trying to help the other up. Kagome rushed over to them with the scared children.

"Are you two alright?" said Kagome in a rush.

"I've twisted my ankle in this whole mess," said the man. "My wife is tired out trying to help me." Kagome looked over to his wife and knew that both would need some assistance in getting out. Not long after noticing this Kouga and his men came over to them.

"Every room looks to be unoccupied," said Kouga. Then he helped the older man up while Ginta and Hinta helped the older woman out.

"Good. Now we need to get the hell out of here. Its going to go off any second."

Just as she said that there was a loud boom sound from above them.

* * *

Outside the News reporters were filming the incident while others were watching on TV or nearby at what was happening. The next thing they knew the hotel had exploded and began to collapsed. Everyone, who were watching became upset and were all hoping for the same thing. They were hoping that everyone made it out alive and uninjured.

Sesshomaru was waiting for Miroku to finish telling him something as he hurried on board the plane. He was getting frustrated when Miroku said nothing. That's when he heard the news reporting in the background with his Youkia hearing.

"Just now…. Oh god… The Taisho Hotel/Casino has just exploded and collapsed. We are unsure if there is still …."

Sesshomaru just dropped the phone and yelled at the pilot to take off now and get back to Tokyo.


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter Eighteen**

"Is :cough: everyone okay?" said Kagome after the explosion and the collapse of the building. She coughed some more. The dust then started to clear as she looked around.

When they had heard the building explode Kagome quickly put a shield up around them. It was the only thing she could think of that could help keep them alive. She then looked down at the children that were still by her side. She checked them over with the help of the barrier as their only light source. When she saw their heads nod, she knew they were going to be fine, but scared. She then looked to the others.

"Yeah I'm fine," said Kouga. "The old guy is uncurious though. He doesn't look like he has any injuries, other the one he had earlier." He had said looked over the older man.

"When he wakes up, try and keep him awake until we get out of here. What about Hinta, Ginta and the older lady?" asked Kagome.

"We're fine, but she's got a cut on her head and a few bruises," said Ginta not to far away.

"What happen?" said the older woman.

"Well earlier tonight we got a bomb threat that turned out to be true Madam. Even if it might have been a prank, which it wasn't, we had to think of the guest, staff and others safety. When we retrieved our bosses wife, who told us to check every room and discovered that there was a bomb in the building. On the third floor Kagome found the two little ones and then she found you and your husband on the floor below that."

"So which one of you quys knows how to make a shield?" asked Kouga.

"Us?" said Ginta and Hinta confused.

"We thought you were the one that knew how to do that," said Ginta

"Yeah," said Hinta.

"It's me," said Kagome.

"What?" said Kouga a little be shocked. "How?"

"Well it could be that I'm a powerful miko even though most think I have weak abilities. The reason no one really knows is because I chose not to talk about it," said Kagome.

"Oh, so do you know how long the barrier will last?"

"Well I'm not really sure since I've never used it in this kind of situation before. Normally I used it to stop people from entering places, like some rooms, but in this case, it's different because I'm using it to keep the rubble off everyone. And once the strain get to much … Well I just hope someone gets us out of here before than," said Kagome almost going into a train of thoughts.

"I want my mommy, " said the little girl next to her. Both the little girl and her brother looked up at Kagome hoping for an answer.

"You both will need to be a little bit patient, but you'll both be in your parents' arms soon." The answer seemed to calm them down a little. "So why don't you two try and get some sleep while we wait for help." Not long after the two fell asleep leaning on Kagome.

* * *

An hour had passed and no one had heard from Kagome. They all had called her cell phone in hopes that she might have taken it with her, but no. They were getting worried that she was stuck some where under the collapsed building. They were praying that it wasn't their worst thought. They had all gathered at Ms. Higurashi's house in hopes that Kagome would call her mother or Sesshomaru first.

Sesshomaru was calling them every five minutes to see if there were any updates on if Kagome was safe. They knew he was worried even though he never sounded like it. Then when the plane was getting ready to land, he told them that he was going to head to the disaster zone and would call back later.

"Mom I hope sis is okay," said Souta very scared like the other in the room.

"I'm sure she is. She's a tough person. She has the will to survive anything," said Kay worried

* * *

When the plane had landed, he headed straight to the site. It took to telling many people and demons off to be allowed near the danger area. He demanded several times if someone had found his wife, which came back with a no. He was mad that someone had the nerve to target his hotel. He even thought that whoever did this might have been personal as pay back. It just made him more angry as he thought about it. In addition to his mate being somewhere suck in the disaster area, his thoughts were praying that she was still alive and not dead out there.

Then suddenly an idea popped into his head. Why didn't he think of it sooner. Their mating mark. He could use their bond to find her ki in the rubble. After a few seconds, he found her. He was proud to know she was still alive and that she had used her miko abilities to protect herself. Then he some how sensed other beings with her.

He then turn to Jaken and told him to get them to dig up the area his mate was in. Jaken nodded and before he left, Sesshomaru told him there were other beings with her. Then after that, he turned back to the area and used their mind link that had come along when they first became mates. At first, he got nothing, but then he got her.

What took you so long?

Want the long version or the short one, mate?

How long do you think we will be waiting to get out of here?

I truly don't know. How are you faring?

The barrier won't last long, maybe six hours or less. With the load of rubble there is starting to be a strain on me.

I've already got them working on getting you out of there, along with how ever many people are with you.

He then decided to end the link so she could concentrate on the barrier. Then he decided to help get his mate out of there. No one dared to stop him. Some working to get the survivors out could understand, why he was helping and knew that if someone tried to stop him, they would regret it later.

* * *

News Report

"Now back at the scene with the latest is Nancy Flight."

"Just now at the site where the Taisho Hotel uses to stand, it was reported that Mr. Taisho showed up and is now helping with looking for the survivors. It is to believe that Mr. Taisho's wife is somewhere in the disaster. Its now been over three hours since the hotel has been blown up, I will report more later once we have more news. Back to you Jay."

"Thank you Nancy. Now to you viewers who just started tuning into the news..."

* * *

When they heard that Kagome was somewhere under the rubble, they became shocked and then worried for her. Kay had taken the news worst and ended up fainting. Inuyasha had saw what was about to happen and caught her just in time. Everyone came rushing over to see if she would be okay.

"Inuyasha could you take her up stairs to her room?" said Gin. "Souta why don't you show him where your mother's room is."

"Okay Grandpa," said Souta.

"Then I want you to get some sleep. I'll call your school later to tell them that you won't be able to attend today." Souta nodded after he yawned. It showed how tired the boy was. Everyone watch them leave the room. Then Gin got every ones attention when he sighed.

"My daughter-in-law is going to be more scared when she awakes, but she shouldn't Kagome is a stronger than what everyone thinks. If I know my granddaughter, I know she is using her miko powers. Some think she is weak in that area, but I known the truth that she is stronger than any miko or monk I've come a crossed in my years. She just hides it well that no body would suspect a thing.

"She didn't always hide it away. She use to use her abilities openly when she was younger and her father was alive. She would show her abilities in many things to her father, such as archery, making barriers, and healing things. However after her father died, she had decided to hid it away, but only enough to the point that everyone thinks she isn't even powerful. I think she did it because she felt somewhat guilty that she couldn't help save her father. We told her many times that his death was not her fault and that no one could save him because it was now his time to go.

"However I know her so well that she would never give up her miko abilities. She would use them if need for good. If it's helping other, her family, or protecting herself then she would use them. So if I know her and she is suck under the rubble then its because she stayed behind to make sure everyone was out okay. Plus if there were still some still in there, then she is in there protecting them," said Gin.

"That explains why sometimes I scenes a power other than Sesshomaru around the place every now and then," said Miroku.

"So Kagome isn't weak from what Kikyo had said when we were still together, but I've always thought other wise," said Inuyasha over hearing the conversation. "The shrimps are still asleep." Kai nodded to his son.

"That whore knows nothing. She always thought she was better than everyone else. She's just a spoiled brat, who also thought she could get whatever she wants. She had severed ties to my son because she felt betrayed by her father when he asked her to get a blood test.

"I can understand that she felt that way, but my son was devastated that his wife had been cheating on him. Even my other grand-son felt betrayed by his mother and agreed to it, which he turn out to be my son's son. My son had wanted the blood test done to make sure his children weren't that blasted whore's lovers.

"Then through all that, we later find out that Kikyo knew her mother had been doing all that, " said a steaming Gin. "From there we all too sever ties with Kikyo, just as she did us." After he had finished, they could tell he didn't want to say or hear any more on Kikyo.

It also helped Inuyasha some more to understand about his past with Kagome, when he accused her of just being jealous about him and Kikyo being together. He knew Kagome had been upset, but just wanted to protect him because she knew things that he wouldn't probably find out about. Now since he knew he wished he had never gotten involved with that bitch. He was also truly thankful that he had a friend who would watch out for him, no matter how much she was suffering from what he had caused her during that time.

"I'm glad I have a friend like Kagome. She's been there for me through many mistakes I have made and if what you say is true gramps then I know Kagome will never give up without a fight," said Inuyasha breaking the silence. "Beside I won't like it if she proves me wrong."

Everyone understood what he meant. In some way to them Kagome was the glue that kept them all together and would help them out if needed. They all knew that they would do anything for her, but at this time, they could do nothing at the moment to help her.

* * *

"How long do you think we've been down here?" asked Hinta.

"I don't know…," said Ginta.

"It's eight o'clock now," said the older woman. "How is my husband, Gene doing?" she said looking at Kouga a moment later.

"He starting to wake," he said.

"Keep him awake. Sesshomaru has a crew of men working away at the rubble to get to us. It won't be long until they reach us," said Kagome. The strain of her powers was now getting hard to hold on now. She just hope her mate would get here soon. When she had said that no one questioned her because they knew she was telling the truth.

"Lacey where are you?" said the older man when he became fully awake. "Are you okay?"

"I'm over here and I'm fine," she said. Hinta helped the woman up and moved her over by her husband. "Thank you, young man" She had said to him.

"Your welcome," he had said before he went back to where he was sitting.

Minutes ticked by, everyone were starting to get tired as they waited. Most just couldn't fall asleep because they were afraid and uncomfortable. Kagome just continued to hold up the barrier, knowing it wasn't going to be much longer. She could feel him and how many others getting closer to them. The strain on the barrier was starting to slip and she knew that it was going to fail her, but she wouldn't give up until everyone was safe.

"He's getting closer, not much longer now," she whispered. Kouga, Hinta and Ginta heard her and knew she was right. They could hear the construction crew getting to their location. They could also feel a powerful aura with them. All three could tell it was their lord trying to get to his mate.

* * *

Sesshomaru knew it wouldn't be long until he would have his mate in his arms. He then moved another piece of the rubble out of his way. He then picked up his pace trying to get to her. He could feel that the barrier wasn't going to last much longer. He didn't care if he pushed himself more or injured himself in the process as long as he made sure his mate was going to be okay.

Another several minutes went by before he saw the barrier. He called several people over to him and then told them to remove the rubble off the barrier. When most of the rubble was gone, he could finally see where his mate was. He was somewhat relieved and in a little better mood that she wasn't hurt or bruised. Then he noticed that the barrier wasn't going to last very much longer.

"Work faster the barrier won't last long," he yelled out.

"We're working as fast as we can Mr. Taisho," said one man, who had the courage to tell him.

He just nodded and continued to get the rubble of the barrier. Every now and then, he would look at his mate. When she finally saw him, she would watch him. He could tell and feel that she couldn't wait to be in his arms again. He too felt the same.

Then finally, after another several more minutes, they got enough of the rubble off just in time. A few seconds later, the barrier flickered off. The survivors were unharmed and safe now. They all looked to be okay except for maybe a few scratches and bruises.

Sesshomaru then hopped down into the pit, the barrier had made. He quickly rushed over to her, while she slowly got up and went to him. Then once in his arms she hugged him to herself. "Sesshomaru I was so worried," she said.

"I know. Your alright now," he said nuzzling her neck.

"Yes. I'm only…," she tried saying before everything around her started going dark. The last thing she could hear was her mate yelling her name.


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapter Nineteen**

"Doctor how is my daughter doing?" asked Kay when they all came upon the room her daughter was in as the doctor came out.

"She going to be fine, just as I told her husband. The only thing she'll need is a few days of some good rest to recuperate," said the Doctor. "You can go in there and see that she is just fine."

Everyone filed into the room, happy to know Kagome was alright. As they came in they saw Sesshomaru holding Kagome's hand as she was sleeping. They watched as he looked her over. They all stayed quiet as they waited. Minutes ticked by before Kagome finally woke up.

First she opened her eyes and then she took a good look around the room, before her eyes settled on Sesshomaru's. "Hey," she said softly. Sesshomaru squeezed her hand. "How long have I been out?"

"Several hours or since I've carried you out of there," he said. "Now that your up I can have you checked out."

"Fine but I'll need something to wear." Then something came to her. "Oh god where will we go, we lost everything," she said starting to cry and panic uncontrollably.

Sesshomaru just took her into his arms to calm her down. Once she was calm enough, he looked into her eyes and said, "Well stay in another hotel until I have everything settled. Then we'll…"

Kara cut him off. "I won't hear none of it. Both of you two will stay with me and your father, Sesshomaru. I'll have Kaede make Kagome some casual dresses until she is off bed rest for the next few days. I'll have Jaken pick them up later today for her, along with a few other things for her." Sesshomaru nodded.

* * *

After a few days everything had been settled. Kagome and Sesshomaru were staying at his folk's place. Shippo and Rin were over joyed that they were staying with them. Kagome spent much of her time with Kara, since she wasn't aloud to do much. Her mother had still been worried for her that she would stop by everyday at the Taisho home.

Kagome had been thankful for her family being there for her and Sesshomaru in there time of need. She enjoyed not working, but in some ways she missed it. So her mother had thought that she could come and help out at the shrine once she was feeling better. Then she could later find another job if she wanted to.

Since the destruction of the hotel many people had to find a new job. There were only some time before their unemployment checks would stop coming in for them. Sango for instance got worried all over again when she realized that she had no job and need to support herself and her brother. She had freaked out and started saying things, like ' No one's going to hire me because I'm pregnant. I'll loose everything.'

Part of her freaking out was coming from her mood swings, but Miroku came to her aid. He eventually calmed her down. Then he told her that she didn't have to worry about anything except staying healthy and alright for the baby's safety. Then he told her that he would support her and her brother. She at first didn't want to, but later gave in when he continue to tell her.

Ayame on the other had didn't freak out. She told Kagome and Sango that she would be taking a little break from working and would start looking for a job in a month or so. In the end things changed for herself. Her grandfather had offered her a job working for him. She decided to take it since she knew that later it would be harder to find a job. Beside it wasn't the first time she had worked for her grandfather, but this time she would get better pay.

Kouga, Hinta, and Ginta were offered to work for Taisho Tech. working as heads for the security department. They just couldn't say no to it. A lot of it was that they would get better benefits from working there than the hotel. They each were offered more pay, more days off, and several other benefits.

Taisho Tech. was run by Kai Taisho, who had been at a decision to hand over the company to his eldest son earlier than expected. He and his Vice President, who so happens to be Mr. Moni, had been planning to retire and hand over there jobs to their sons within the next several years.

Of course both Sesshomaru and Miroku knew of their fathers decisions and after a few lunches they came to a decision. They both had decided in a year and a half the company would be under their control, but it wouldn't be public until a year from now.

They had planned to do it that way for several reason. One, was so Sesshomaru could settle things with the destruction of the hotel, such as dealing with the Financials and finding out who was behind the whole thing. Two, was so that he could keep his eyes on the construction of the resort to make sure there is no problems. Three was for them to get prepare for things that were happening in their lives and for when they took over the company.

"So dad's saying your taking over the family business?" said Inuyasha.

"It's been decided for a while when I should take over, little brother," said Sesshomaru. "Now you will explain why you asked me to meet you here instead of the mansion?" indicating the restaurant they were at.

"You, know what's happening two day from now, right or has the Great Sesshomaru final forgot something important?" said Inuyasha.

"Yes, I know what is coming up. I would never forget my mate's birthday."

"Okay then. Now me, Sango, Miroku and Ayame are planning a surprise party for her. Even mom, dad, and Kagome's family are in on it. We are still inviting a few more people and things for it…."

"And you want me to keep Kagome out of your hairs while you and the others set up everything before we return, huh?"

"You got it. It will be the best surprise she gets that night."

"Really and here I thought I would surprise my mate by buying our new home for her birthday, along with a few other gifts for her."

"When did you buy a house and where?" said Inuyasha a little surprised. "Maybe we could have the party there, if you don't mind. That way it will be one enormous surprise for her."

"This morning and about twenty miles away from here. Ten miles from father and mothers along with being five miles from her family shrine. It's at the end of Tiger Drive," said Sesshomaru. He looked over at Inuyasha, who was waiting for him agree to having the party there.

"Fine, but if you or anyone wrecks the place its your head," he said a few moments later and handing the keys to Inuyasha. Inuyasha leaned into grab the keys and before he took them, Sesshomaru said in a voice not to be reckon with, "Don't think I'm joking either." Inuyasha gulped and nodded his head knowing that no one would ever want to upset his older half-brother.

"So is there any leads on who blow up your hotel?" asked Inuyasha a few minute later.

"Yes. The destruction crew found some things that were not destroyed by the bomb or the crash of the hotel. What they found all helped to finding the person behind the whole thing. It turns out that the guy they caught had been apart of a string of buildings being blown up by him. If I gotten the bustard I would ring his neck, but the detectives won't tell me anymore than that or are fully sure if he's the one behind it even though everything points to him. I should hear more later," said Sesshomaru not happy.

"Why hasn't it been in the news?"

"Because they want to keep it low key. I agree to it. I rather like everything to go smoothly than have a lot of interference. Now if this was in Youkia court then I would make sure he would regret it later, but since he's human they will just lock him away for so and so year or forever depending on how much damage he has caused."

After another hour they both went their separate ways. Sesshomaru had to do some shopping. His first stop was to pick up some new furniture for his and his mate's new home. He was only going to buy a few thing that they both need for the moment that would satisfy them, such as a bed, couple of living room chairs, two couches and a few other things. Later they would both agree to what they wanted for each room in their home.

After he went to the Furniture Store, he headed to Kaede's to pick up a dress he had ordered for his mate's birthday. He had picked it out for another reason. He was planning to take her to 'Look Out' (made up). It was a new famous restaurant, that was situated on a cliff over looking the city below. Hints the name of the restaurant.

Once done at Kaede's he went next door to the jewelry store to pick up a locket he had designed for her. He had wanted it so it had his family crest on it, but still have the locket in the shape of a heart. On the back of the of the locket he had engraved, 'To my mate, my wife, my love, Kagome, may your wish come true on your day.' The chain of the locket was made like a chocker, but maybe a little looser. He also made sure that it was made out of the finest white gold around. He had made sure everything about the locket was the best, because he would have no less.

Once done with the store he decided to go over to his new estate to check things out before the delivers arrived with the furniture. The place was at least twenty acres with their new home in the middle of the property. The house or mansion was at least three stories, not including the basement and the attic. It had ten bedrooms, eight bathrooms, a den/study, a living room, Kitchen, dinning room, and a patio that had two paths leading away from the home. Each of the paths lead to two separate buildings. One building had a indoor/outdoor pool and the other was a huge six car garage with a game room upstairs.

He entered into the entrance hall and up to the third floor of his new home. He was heading up to the master bedroom. It was one of the biggest rooms in the hole place with the best view of the hole property. On one side of the room there was two walk in closets, one for him and one for her. On the other side was a door that lead into their master bath room.

As Sesshomaru stood there looking around, he was deciding where one important furniture would go into the room. Once he was happy where the bed would go, he left the room and headed down the hall to the his new study. It was one room his mate would not be aloud to touch. This room would only have what he chooses to have in it. There were many shelves that lined most of the room, except for where the windows and the fireplace was. He already had an idea of what would go in there. He would need a desk, couple of chairs and maybe a couch. Plus many books to fell the shelves.

After he checked both of the rooms he headed back down stairs. He didn't need to check the three other rooms and the two other bathrooms on that floor. He pass the second floor with the six other rooms and three bathrooms. Just as he reached the bottom, there was a knock at the door. He opened the door to see that the delivery men had arrived. He then sign a sheet of paper and then told them where the furniture would go. Before they left he gave each man a tip. Then he too left making sure everything was locked up.

* * *

"So Inuyasha did Sesshomaru agree to having a surprise party for her birthday?" asked Miroku. Him, Sango, Ayame and Inu had all gathered at Sango's home to plan everything for Kagome.

"Better yet, it turns out were not going to have to worry about Kagome finding out what we're up to until she shows up. There's going to be a change in where we are having her birthday, its not going to be at my parent's place," he said. Everyone just wait for him to finish, just wondering where then. "Sesshomaru bought a house. He agreed to having it there, so all we have to do is check it out tomorrow. Then we can see what we need and what we can setup."

"Kay said she would cook everything, even your mom, Kara said she would help out," said Sango sitting down by Miroku. "Do they know the change in plans?"

"Yeah I called them on my way here," he said. "Ms. Higurashi said she will tell the rest of Kagome's family where we are going to have it."

"Me and Sango will tell our other friends the change in plans," said Ayame.

"Once we see the place, I'll pick up the supplies, if you guys want," said Miroku.

"I'll help. Beside we should have kids gift bag since there will be at least fourteen children attending. Might as well make sure to give them something to do to keep them busy for sometime," said Sango.

"That's a good idea that way the rug-rats won't be bothering us most of the time."

"Inuyasha," said Ayame elbowing him in the gut. "That's rude!"

* * *

Once back at his father's house, he hid the gifts for his mate. Then he went to find his mate. As he looked for her, he notices no one was in the house. So he decided to look out back. Sometimes in the summer time his parents would spend much of the time outside watching the sunset or enjoying the warm long days of the season. Coming closer to the back door he could hear laughter.

When he came to the door he looked out through the window doors. Out on the patio sat his mother and father, staring out onto the yard. Beyond them was his twin little brother and sister playing tag with his mate. She looked like the one to be 'it'. It also was where all the laughter was coming from.

As he watched his mate, he could see her sprit. She was a care free one with the enjoyment of nature. She also was a selfless one for the love of everyone around her. She wouldn't take things for granted or take what she didn't need it life. Her sprit was a protective one. Protective of the ones she holds dear to her and would give her life for them. In all she was unique person with an unique sprit that seemed endless.

He continued to watch her as she continued to play with the twins. He noticed how well she did with the two. She was always enjoyed them and loved them. For some reason he thought she would be a good mother to his pup or pups. He knew he would create a family, but never really thought about it until now.

As he stood at the door way watching her, he didn't know his parents were watching him. They had heard him coming and when he didn't join them, they both turned to look at what he was doing. One look told them that he was watching his mate. They could also tell he was in thought. He had the look of love in his eyes. Both Kai and Kara looked at each other knowingly with the same thoughts.

What none of them knew was Kagome was approaching them. As she ran around playing tag with Rin and Shippo, she could feel her mate was near by. Then she spotted him looking over at her through the window doors. She then told the two to keep playing and then headed over to her mate. She noticed that Sesshomaru's parents kept looking at her mate, who seemed to be in thought, with a smile on their faces.

"How was your day, Sesshomaru?" she asked bring everyone to notice her as she smiled at him.

"Good, but long," he said when he came out and took a seat at the patio table. Kagome came up and sat by him. "And you?" From there Kagome began to tell of her day.


	20. Chapter 20

**Chapter Twenty**

"Happy Birthday Kagome!" yelled many people, once her blind fold came off. As she looked around at everyone, she played the whole day's event in her head. It had all started, when she woke up that morning forgetting her own birthday because of everything that was happening around her.

Flash back

Sesshomaru had went down stairs and decided to make Kagome a birthday breakfast to start her day off. He rarely did this and when he did do this, it was only for special occasions which were a real treat for those who did get to eat his food. As he finished cooking his parents came into the kitchen.

"What do you have plan for Kagome today?" asked his father.

"Its her decision, but I know for a fact we are going to El Dorado for dinner. So we should be at our new home at around seven p.m. Now I think I should get Kagome up." Then he left the kitchen with the tray of food for his mate.

He then headed to his and his mate's room that they were occupying for the short time. Upon reaching the room, he somehow managed to open the door and shut it behind him without drop any of the food, while being quiet not wake up his mate just yet. At the bed, he set the food down on the nightstand and then sat down next to her.

"Kagome," he said gently waking her up. All she did was mumble something he couldn't catch. "Kagome," he said again.

"Maru not now, mate sleeping," she mumbled out louder then before.

Sesshomaru chuckled. It was rare that she would use his nickname. She had first came up with it when he had asked her to say his first name as they became closer in there relationship. She had told him as they became more friends over time that his name was too long to say sometimes and said before the day ended she would come up with as nickname that nobody had used for him. Thus she came up with the nickname 'Maru'.

At first he was shocked that she didn't call him 'Fluffy'. His brothers and sister had come to use it because of his tail. Then there were 'Sessy' or 'Sessy-Poo', they were nicknames he truly hated. It was often used by gold money bitches, who thought they could get him. When he asked her why, he could only smirk at her answer to him. She had shrug and told him, that he got annoyed when he would be called 'Fluff', 'Sessy', or 'Sessy-Poo', Then she asked him if it would be okay to use every once in awhile when she felt like using it. He nodded it was fine.

He then came back to the moment and tried again to wake his beautiful mate up. "Kagome, time to wake up, or would you like to take a nice cold bath."

"You wouldn't dare?" she said waking up fully.

"You want to bet with me?" he said with a smirk. Then he reached over and grabbed the tray of food from the nightstand. He then placed it on her lap, once she was fully sitting up. "Now eat up we got a big day today."

Kagome looked at the tray surprised. "So what occasion is it that I seem to have forgotten?" she asked wondering.

"Well let's see you've probably never forgotten it last year and probably never forgot it even the year before…"

"I can't believe I forgot my own birthday. Thank you for remembering. I've just been so preoccupied with everything else." She then lean over and gave him a kiss on the lips. Then she got onto eating her breakfast while her mate waited for her to finish. When she was done, she turned to him and asked, "So what will we be doing?"

"That would be your decision on where we are going, but at around three we must return to prepare for going out to dinner," he said as he looked out the window.

"How about we first go to The Roses Garden, and then to the beach." Sesshomaru nodded his okay on where they were going.

End of Flashback

That was how the day started. They had enjoyed going to the Rose Garden very much. There were many beautiful plants and flowers there. They both felt at peace while they had been there for a couple of hours. Then after that they had headed to the beach. It had taken her a while to get him to walk into the water with her. Everything had been perfect that whole afternoon.

Then at three p.m. they had returned to his parent's place. When she arrived back she thought it was strange that nobody was home even though she had been staying there for a short time. But then she thought maybe they had gone out. Sesshomaru then had to remind her that they had a dinner arrangement to get to, so she put the thought of where the others could be aside to get ready.

Once in their room, she removed her clothing while her mate watched her. When she was about to go over to her closet to pick something out, he stopped her. She looked at him wondering what he had up his sleeves. He just brought her to his closet and then he retrieved a box from within.

She just knew that he had gotten her another dress that looked to have come from Kaede's Shop. When she opened and took out the dress, she was in awe at how beautiful it was. It was a navy blue, strapless dress. It looked to stop at her knees and go off at angle. She had hugged him and told him thank you. She also told him he would get a special treat later on. Then she hurried into the bathroom to get cleaned up and get dressed.

What she didn't notice was her mate smirking knowing with a few more surprises for her, he was going to make out good or better that good later that night. He then called Inuyasha to tell him that he and Kagome were getting dressed before they left for the restaurant. Then he told him that he would call before they left the place. After he was done, he too went to go get cleaned up and headed for the hallway bathroom.

Once they were cleaned and dressed, they both head to the restaurant. As they came to the place, they were then escorted to the second floor that gave them a beautiful view. The table they were escorted to was over by a window. It had the perfect view of the ocean and along the beach.

After they order their meals, Sesshomaru thought it would be the perfect time to give Kagome her second gift. He quietly stood up and moved behind her as she looked out the window. He then pulled out the locket and before she knew what had happen, she felt the weight of the locket around her neck. She brought her hand up to touch what it was around her neck.

Even though it was almost like a chocker, she was still able to see what the locket looked like. She was again in awe for the second time that day. She had not been expecting this at all. While she exammed it and how beautiful it was, Sesshomaru return to his seat and watch her go through emotions at getting her second gift.

Kagome then got up and went to him. She then wrapped her arms around his neck and lean down to give him a kiss. She kissed him with all her love in it. After a moment and her in his lap, the two pulled away. She looked him in the eyes as he did the same to her. She told him 'Thank you and that she loved it'. He in replied to her that she was worth it.

She kissed him again. Then she eventually got back into her seat. Not long afterwards their orders came. When the waiter came with their bill after they had finished eating, Kagome excused herself. Sesshomaru took the time to pay the bill and to call Inuyasha. He informed him that they were on their way and that Kagome will have a blind fold on upon arriving. Kagome soon returned not suspecting a thing. However, once back in the car, she started to wonder when he gave her the blind fold.

All Kagome knew was that she was being driven somewhere for so and so minutes. It seemed to her like it was hours in the car. But soon enough Sesshomaru came to a stop. Kagome asked if she could take the blind fold off. He told her no. Then she heard him get out of the car and open her door. She then felt him help her out. She then was pulled somewhere until they had come to a stop. She could hear something, but didn't let it faze her. Then Sesshomaru told her she could finally take off the blind fold.

When she did, she was shock to see everyone and them telling her Happy Birthday.

After she had gotten over the shock, she looked around. Almost or all her friends and family were here. Then after she saw everyone faces, she said hi to them. Sesshomaru told her that it was Inuyasha, Miroku, Sango and Ayame's idea. Everyone then started to greet her. Every now and then she would stop and talk to a few people. While she did that her mate went over to talk to his father. About fifteen minutes later Kagome finally reached Sango and the others.

"Thanks you guys," she said and then gave them each a hug.

"Your welcome," said Sango.

"Well you're worth it," said Ayame. Miroku and Inu nodded their agreements.

"So how do you feel being 22 now and not looking a day older than 19," said Inu.

"Same as the year before," said Kagome shrugging her shoulders. Then she looked over the place they were at. "So whose place is this, because I've never seen or visited this place before?"

Sango, Miroku, Ayame and Inu looked at each other knowingly and they smile at each other. Miroku was the only one that stepped up to say anything. "You should ask Sesshomaru," was all he said.

Kagome had a gut feeling they knew and said, "Tell me now or I'll say it." She had said it while looking at Inuyasha. He just started to paled. Sango, Miroku and Ayame were all confused at what she had meant.

"Why is Inu sweating?" asked Ayame.

Kagome just grinned. "Well when Inu kept something from me I had a sub-doing spell put on him. It was put on him before we met the rest of you guys. At first Kara and Kai thought it was fun along with everyone else, but it turned out that it was a good idea."

"What do you mean by that?" asked Sango.

"Well you see it helps protects me from my demon self from getting out of control," said Inu.

"So after a while I forgot about it, until now," said Kagome.

"Which I wished you had still had."

"The only reason I forgot about it is because you weren't causing as many problem as when we were little."

"What do you mean by that?" Everyone just laughed at him.

"Just what I said that you were the biggest trouble maker, when we were younger. Besides you all still need to tell me whose place this is?" said Kagome.

"Go ask my brother since he's your mate and the one who should tell you," said Inu. "And I don't give a crap about the word because I'm not going to tell you." He then crossed his arms telling her that that was final. She knew that it would be even harder to get any info out of him and the rest of them.

But before she could even try, someone came over to her and wrapped her in their arms. She knew right away who it was. She then turned in their arms to see her mate. Her friends were forgotten as she wrapped her arms around him. She then kissed him, while the other took off to dance. When the kiss ended they stared into each others eyes. On lookers looked on with a smile seeing the couple together. They knew the couple was good together. They each completed the other and that they were meant for each other.

After a while Kagome remembered the unanswered question that no one would answer, so she asked her mate because that was who everyone said she should ask. "Do you know who owns this place?" she asked him. Sesshomaru just smirked at her. Kagome knew he knew the answer along with everyone else. "You know and I want to know. It's like some sort of secret that no one wants to tell me," she said with a pout.

All Sesshomaru did was step out of the embraces and then with one hand he reached into his pocket. Then he pulled something out and put it into her hands. Before she could look at what he put into her hand, he said, "Happy Birthday mate." Then he moved back and watched her emotions at seeing her last gift from him.

Kagome opened her hands and saw a key on a key chain. She knew instantly what the key was for. She then looked to her mate and smiled. "So we own this place uh?"

"Yes and as soon as everyone is gone we will christen this place," he said just loud enough for her to hear. "But for now I'll dance with you," He then guided her to the dance floor.

The night went on perfectly for Kagome. At eight o-clock Kay and Kara brought out the birthday cake and everyone sang happy birthday except her mate, since it wasn't his thing. He just smile at her. She cut the first slice, then let Kara and her mom cut the cake into pieces. Sango and Ayame helped by serving them to everyone. The little kids were the first and then the adults.

When the cake was finished Kagome opened her presents. Most of the stuff was for their new home that would come in useful later. The rest of the stuff was either gift cards to places or clothing. Once the presents were done, the party and the music started back up again.

At around ten or eleven everyone started to leave and hugged the birthday girl good-bye. Most of them left because their children had fallen asleep or were getting sleepy. Those who stuck around for a little while longer, helped out in the cleaning up. Once everything was cleaned up, both Sesshomaru and Kagome said bye to them along with their family. And soon it was just them two in their new home.

Sesshomaru then picked up his mate and turned to go back into their home. He then headed up to the third floor where the master bedroom was. Before Kagome knew it she was on a bed and her mate on top of her.

"Now I think it's the right time to christen our new home, don't you think so mate." All Kagome did was nod her head and lick her lips. She knew the fun was going to begin for them both that night.


	21. Chapter 21

**Chapter Twenty-one**

"SESSHOMARU," yelled his mate, when she came to her climax. Before she could have a chance to come down, her mate was already starting again. Thrusting himself into her, just as before causing her to moan.

* * *

It was early morning when Kagome and Sesshomaru's activities had finally ended for the night. When noon came around they both woke up. Kagome looked to the ceiling thinking of the events that had happen last night. To her it was amazing like all the other times they share together. She then felt something shift next to her. Her mate was moving away and standing up in all his naked glory. Just looking at him caused her to get all aroused again.

Sesshomaru turned to his lovely mate smirking. He could hear her thoughts like an opened book. He could also smell her arouse. He to wanted to start their activities all over, but first they need something to eat so they could do what he wanted to do to her.

"Do you want anything from the kitchen or do you want to follow me and see what you can have?" he asked.

Kagome nodded and got up out of bed. As they headed to the kitchen, she asked, "All there is are leftovers from last night."

"That's not all, even though I gave Inuyasha the spare key for the party, I picked up some things that can hold us over until we get the rest of the things we need," he said.

* * *

"Sango are you ready to go?" said Miroku knocking on the door to the bathroom. He looked down at Kohaku, who had decided to put his ear to the door and look back up at him. "Sango the appointment is in an hour." Then they heard some noises before the door opened. Kohaku almost went to the floor, but managed not to fall.

"Okay fine," said Sango. Then she looked over at her brother. "Kohaku do you want to come with us and see what your nephew or niece looks like so far or we can drop you off at Kay's house. But if you stay at Kay's you'll have to wait a little while longer for us to pick you up because we're going to go get something to eat."

Before he could answer, Miroku said, "If you go with us, we'll let you choice where we eat at."

"I'll go with you, sis, but I want to go to Fun. Co. afterwards," said Kohaku. "Can we?"

"Yes."

* * *

I had to cut out a whole good lemons scene here.

* * *

After they got a good report on their unborn child, Sango, Miroku and Kohaku headed to Fun. Co. It had been interesting to everyone on what happed at the appointment. Miroku had been on his best behavior and had not even stared at other women or even groped them, instead all his attention was on Sango. It was even funny when the doctor told them that they were going to have health baby boy. This caused Miroku to jump out of his seat in joy and kiss Sango on the lips, then her belly, then the monitor and then he almost kissed the doctor. But then he suddenly realized what he was about to do and backed away from the doctor embarrassed. Sango just couldn't hold it any longer and burst out laughing.

Kohaku of course he laughed too, but was more curious about everything he was seeing. He would look around the room and would asked about it. When the doctor put jell on her belly, he asked what it was and what it was for. Then he would ask them what they were looking at when they stared at the monitor. Sango told him that they were looking at the baby. This caused him to be confused and so the doctor explain all the things to him. He even helped Kohaku to see where his nephew was at on the screen.

When they reached the place they were going to eat at, Sango went and ordered there meals. While she did that Miroku went with Kohaku to get some tokens so he could play games. Miroku also brought some tickets for them to play mini golf in the outside areas, after they had eaten. Once Miroku had got the tokens he gave some of them to Kohaku and then return to Sango, who already had gotten the drinks and herself a salad. He grabbed a plate and he too came back with his own salad.

As they ate, they started to talk about the baby. Not long after they finished their first plates, the pizza arrived. When Kohaku arrive seconds later they all dug in. Sango had to scold him a few times and told him to slow down or he would choke on his food.

* * *

"I can't believe this. Why did they have to turn off there dam phones? Now I have to tell them mom and dad want them over for dinner," said Inuyasha walking up to Kagome and Sesshomaru's new home with Ayame.

"Don't be rude. They were probably busy and that was why they left them off," said Ayame. Then when she saw him pull out the spare key to the house, she asked him, "Weren't you supposed to give that back to him, once the party ended?"

"Yeah, but I forgot to give it back to fluffy," he said putting the key into the lock of the door.

Ayame got a bad feeling and tried to stop him, "Shouldn't you knock instead of just barging? What if they are doing something?"

"Fluffy, doing something this early yeah right." He had said unlocking the door and then opening it. He then went into the house, closely followed by Ayame, but they didn't get far before they stopped dead in their tracks. They both stared at a pissed of naked Inu-Youkia and a shock naked Kagome.

* * *

Hearing the sounds of the front door unlocking both Kagome and Sesshomaru both awoke suddenly. They didn't have enough time to move upstairs and dress themselves because the whole day they had stayed in their new home they had been doing different interactions in different areas that didn't involve wearing clothing. So when the door open they weren't shocked that the two beings coming through had stopped. Sesshomaru had become pissed, while his mate was more embarrassed at being caught nude.

"Don't you ever heard of knocking," yelled a ticked off Sesshomaru. "What gives you the right to enter someone's home without their permission?"

"I told you Inu, that you should of knock," said Ayame with a blush on her face. Before she turned around she hit him in the head.

Inuyasha rubbed his head and gave his girlfriend a glare. Before he could say anything he went crashing to the floor hearing Kagome yelling at him. "You, fucking asshole! I should sit you (thud) until you can't sit (thud) or until the sit (thud) won't work for you." Then she turned to her mate and said, "Sesshomaru I would feel better if I had my clothing on."

He nodded and then turn to Inuyasha. "Next time you won't get so lucky." Then he turned and picked up his mate. Within a second they were in their room.

"As if I want to see both of your naked asses again," yelled Inuyasha after them. Then he and Ayame stayed where they were for they didn't want to be anywhere the two love birds had sex at. Ayame on the other hand was still embarrassed at what she saw. It started to give her naughty thoughts about Inu and wondering if he had some of the assets his brother had.

It was about ten minutes later that the married couple had come back down fully clothed. They both were still not happy about what had happen. When they stopped in front of the other couple, Ayame came out of her thoughts, but she then just started blushing all over again.

"Kagome, Sesshomaru I'm so sorry. I tried stopping him, but you know him," said Ayame.

"I know you are. It's not your fault, but his," said Kagome giving Inuyasha a glare. He just gulped. "So why is it that we owe you both the visit?"

"Mom and dad wants you both over for dinner," said Inuyasha. Sesshomaru nodded, but gave him a far worst glare that was actually working. "Well I think we should go now. Remember they want you guys there at six." Then he grabbed Ayame and left.

"Oh Inu," said Kagome stopping him in time, "don't think your off the hook." He swore, but then continued to leave. He thought he would get out of it. He didn't know who was worst Kagome or Sesshomaru. Kagome just watched them leave with a smile on her face. "Well I think he's trying to figure out who's more terrifying, you or me. I think that's more of a punishment."

"No I think is it not."

"What are you going to do to him?"

He just smirked and said, "I'm at the moment unsure, but it will be one to remember. For now I suggest we get clean up before we leave for my parent's home." He then picked her up and head to their bed room.

* * *

"Kagome you look beautiful," said Kara after opening the door. "Shippo and Rin are hopping around waiting for you two to arrive." She then dragged them into the house and through the hallway. "Inu and Ayame are here too. The surprising thing is Inu doesn't seem to act like his usual self today. He hasn't threatened Shippo yet, when Shippo pulls his usual tricks on Inu. Ayame said he's been like that since he left your home earlier. She started blushing after she said that too. Do you two know why?"

"No, I can't think of a thing," said Kagome giving her mate a look. Then the next thing they knew Kagome was tackled by two very hyper pups. "Hello, you two."

"Hi Kagome, Hi fluffy," they both said. Sesshomaru just got annoyed while the others just laughed at his look.

Once in the living room they sat down and looked at the other occupants in the room. Ayame smiled, but end up blushing once more. Inu was in thought for a while, but when he came out he looked at his brother, who had a smile on his face. This got his attention and he knew it wasn't good.

"What are you planning?" he asked looking at Sesshomaru. Everyone just looked at the two. "Your planning something because of what had happen earlier!"

"What do you mean? I'm not planning anything."

Before Inuyasha could say anything Kara came in and told them dinner was ready.


	22. Chapter 22

**Chapter Twenty-Two**

"Miko, Kagome did the hanyou ever stay with the priestess from the future or did he stay with the clay priestess?" asked a little girl, who was sitting by a bunch of other kids.

They were listening to the story Kagome was telling about the Shikon Jewel. The parents all stood to the side watching their children along with hearing the story. This was just one of the jobs Kagome had to do while she worked at the family shrine. She didn't have to come all the time, but when she did she loved it. All she really had to do was help take care of the place, sale things in the gift shop, and tell visitors stories if they wanted to hear one.

"Well the clay priestess, Tora ended up finally going back to the after life once the Evil Zin was destroyed and the jewel was complete. She didn't belong in the living world, so she then said her good-bye to the hanyou Ian. Then she set free all of the souls she had within her body and disappeared in to the after life. Jani the future priestess was then given back her other half of her soul and was complete once more.

"After the whole ordeal, there wasn't really any saying in whether Ian and Jani stayed together or if they fell in love. The only thing the legend said was that Jani kept using the old well to travel back and forth until one day she just never returned from the past. So there are several ways to assume that she passed away or she and Ian did end up falling in love."

"Well I hope you enjoyed the story little ones," said Kagome smiling at each and every one of them. They clapped their and nodded their heads along with their parents. Then the children went to their parents and left to look around the place once more before leaving. Some parents even thanked Kagome and said their good-byes.

"Kagome," said someone. Kagome turned to see Sango coming towards her.

"Sango," she said giving her friend a hug. "So what brings you here?"

"Well I asked you grandfather if I could come in and help out some of the time. Also it gives me some thing to do. Plus we get to hang out." They then went and sat down at a near by bench.

"That's great. What does Miroku think about this? He's been protective of you since he found out you were carrying his child and allowed him to have another chance," said Kagome.

"Well he at first didn't like it, but then I set him straight. Plus I told him he wasn't the boss of me and that everything would be fine because I'll be with you, and the rest of my second family on the grounds. I also told him that it would give me something to do while he and Kohaku were not home during the day."

"It's good to know that we get to work together again. When I spoke to Sesshomaru about working here, he was fine with it. He feels that it might be safer if I work here than some other place with what happened the last couple of months. I would have to agree. That detective still hasn't found the one responsible for my hit and run. They did find the one responsible for blowing up the hotel.

"And since I didn't want to stay at home all day my mom came up with the idea of me working here. It gives me something to do and when I'm not working on wedding plans, I help out here. It's all worth it because it's fun and plus I love telling the children the stories."

Sango nodded her agreement. "By the way how are the wedding preparations going?"

"Well we've decided to just have a small wedding with close friends and family. We have narrowed down where we might have the wedding. Either here and have my grandfather do it, have it at our new home, or have it at The Taisho home. You, Ayame are the brides maids, Shippo the rind barer, Rin the flower girl, I think Sesshomaru will make Inu or Miroku the best men. My brother will also be his third grooms men. That's all we have settled for now. I still have much to do."

"Are you sure you want me in the wedding with my growing belly?"

"Of course I want you to be in it. You're my best friend since high school. Besides I'm going to make sure the maids dresses look good on you and Ayame, but also make sure that it will fit you," said Kagome. Then Kagome noticed her mom coming their way. "Hey mom."

"Hi sweetie. Hello Sango," said Kay. "Can you girls watch the shrine? I need to take your grandfather to his doctor's appointment. Souta would, but he has other things to do. Right now he is at the store, but once he gets back he's got to sweep the steps. When he's done, he said he has a date with someone."

"We won't mind. Sango can run the gift shop and I'll help her and Souta," said Kagome. Sango nodded.

"Thanks girls," said Kay. "Well we'll see you girls later."

"Alright," they both said.

* * *

"Isn't Kikyo suppose to be here, Kagura?"

"She had to cancel because she got in trouble with Naraku. He got a little up set over her last shopping spree and some how caught her flirting with this one guy, Yume," said Kagura. She then took a sip of her drink.

"How did he find out about her flirting?"

"How else, he's having her followed. Boy was she mad when he found out. She said that she tried everything to get out of it. She also says that he locked her accounts that he has for her."

"That harsh. I feel sorry for Kiki." Kagura nodded. "So what's up with you and trying to get Sessy for yourself."

"That bitch he claims as a mate is still in the way. Now they've got an even bigger restraining order on me for disturbing them and not leaving them alone. That bitch is tainting him. I just know it. She stole my guy. She's making me look like the bad person in every way possible. I just wish Sessy-poo wood realize I'm his true mate."

"I know what you mean. That Sango slut stole my man, Miroku. Our parents had planned for us to get married. She just couldn't understand that I and he are supposed to be together. Then she had the nerve to say that she's pregnant with his child. I bet you it's not even his. Then when his parents got involved they said they would straighten things out. However, somehow they came back and were mad with me because I fibbed about a few things. Then Mr. and Mrs. Moni told my parents, who believe them and not their own daughter," said Yume.

"Didn't they catch you on the phone bragging to me about that guy you slept with? You told me that they found out about it,"

"Yeah, but I only lied to get my man back, and plus would you pass up a good fuck?" Kagura nodded 'no'. "If the guy didn't keep his mouth shut no body, but you, me, Kik, and that idiot would know."

"You know what we need are love charms and love spells in helping us get what we want most. In our cases our males. I know this dark miko, who might be able to help us and it's not Kikyo because she doesn't deal with potions and charms. She doesn't live far from here. If we leave now I'm sure we can get to her place before the sunset."

"Alright, but who is this dark miko that's going to help us," asked Yume.

"Her name is Elisha Row," said Kagura getting up from the table and leaving the café with Yume.

Not long after they got into Kagura's car did they come to a sort of run down house. The place didn't look like it had been kept up in years. The paint on the house was chipping off. The roof look like it was about to cave in and need many repairs. The yard around the house looked like nothing had grown in years also.

Yume looked over at Kagura in disgust. "She lives here?"

Kagura nodded. "What do you expect, dark mikos are not respected in the world as regular mikos, but in the underworld that's a whole another story. Also they don't get much money because not a lot people trust or come to them unless it's a last resort and when they do come to them, its not cheap."

They both then got out of the car. They then walked up the worn dirt path to the house. As they came to the front steps, they both got a creepy feeling, but they didn't let that bother them. They continued on to the front door. As they went up the stairs, they could hear the creaking sound coming up from each step they took. Once at the door, Kagura knocked on the door and then stepped back to wait for the dark miko to answer.

Not soon after they were greeted by a woman in what look to be in her mid-forties. She had long dark hair that reached down to her knees. She had brown eyes, and wasn't very tail. Maybe at least 4'7 and a little heavy looking.

"What do you want," she said in a not so happy tone, looking at both of them.

"We've come to see you about your love charms and spells," said Kagura. Yume stayed quit because she was becoming kind of freaked out from everything.

"Why do you need them?" she said in the same tone.

"That's our business," said Kagura.

"Well then I guess your just going to have to get back into your car and leave because you won't get what you want. And don't think you can go somewhere else because I'm the only dark miko for miles," she said with a creepy smirk.

Yume looked over to Kagura, who looked to be pissed off at the response she got. She then swallowed her fear for a few seconds in hopes to get what she wanted. "I need it to get my future husband back. My friend here needs it to get her guy back too. They were both stolen from us by these two bitches."

"And who are these two men you both want?" said the dark miko. "Do they have bonds to these women who took them?"

"My Sesshomaru does not to that bitch that took him," said a very angry Kagura. She just wanted to tear something apart.

"This wouldn't happen to be Sesshomaru Taisho, would it?" Yume nodded for Kagura, who had yet to calm down. "Well than none of what I have will work on him."

"What," said Kagura even more pissed.

"Just as I said. For one he is one of the most powerful demons alive. Two it was already tried on him years ago and I thick the woman was killed by him. Three he's married/mated to Kagome Higurashi, who is said to be more powerful than any miko born in years. Four it's rumored to believe that they were born destined mates and nothing can tear them apart."

Again Yume swallowed her fear and decided to move on. "My guy is Miroku Moni."

The older woman started to laugh and say. "My cousin's son, you want. So you're the Yume Villous I've heard about. You should realize that I will not be able to help you either. For one he's a monk, which too will have no effect on him." Then the woman reverted back to her not so happy tone, while Yume too became ticked with the next words said. "Besides I wouldn't allow a slut from what I hear do or use such low tactics on my family, even if I'm not close with them. So now that your business is done with me, get off my property now." Then the woman shut her door in their faces.

"That bitch is going to pay for telling us no and slamming her door in our faces. YOU'LL GET WHATS COMING TO YOU, YOU OLD WITCH," yelled angry Kagura as they walked away from the dark miko's house. "Come on. This was a waste of our time." Then both of them got into the car and drove off.

* * *

"Kagome, Sango how did everything go?" asked Kay.

"Fine Kay," said Sango. "We were able to sale at least ten key chains, several charms and a couple other things."

"That's good. So when did Souta leave?"

"About ten minutes ago. Where's grandfather?" asked Kagome

"He's in the house. I told him that he should go lay down. I'm grateful of both of you girls helping out and all. With both of your help, he won't be over working himself very much any more," said Kay

"It's worth it. It gives us something to do some days," said Kagome. Sango nodded her agreement.

"Alright girls. Well I'm going to start dinner. Are you both going to stay after you guys close up, and join us?" asked Kay.

"If you don't mind Miroku or Kohaku coming?" asked Sango.

"Of course I don't mind. Kagome, what about you and Sesshomaru?"

"He's out of town checking up on the resort and its progress, but you can count on me."

"Alright girls see you both when dinners ready."

"Okay mom/Kay," said Kagome and Sango together.

When Kay left, Sango turned to Kagome and said, "Well I'm going to call Miroku and tell him." She then got her cell out and called him up, while Kagome put everything away and closed up the shop.


	23. Chapter 23

**Chapter Twenty-Three**

Things were getting on there way. Sango was now in her seventh month of pregnancy. Kagome and Sesshomaru had their wedding set up for two weeks from now. Everyone was just enjoying life for right now and actually trying to relax instead of planning things. Even Inuyasha was happy to know that Ayame said yes to him in moving into his place. At first she made him sweat before she gave him her answer.

The only trouble seemed to be coming from Kagura and Yume as always. They just wouldn't quit going after Sesshomaru or Miroku. Several time they were caught and arrested for stalking them or harassing the girls.

"He actually said he was going to teach our son how to be a man in the romance department. I whacked him so hard in the head for that, that when I came back to whack him for the second time he was begging me not to and saying it was just a joke. Lets just say he learned his lesson after that," said Sango. All three women all of a sudden broke out into laughter. "Besides he should of never pissed me off when I'm pregnant."

"In some ways I feel sorry for Miroku. Don't get me wrong, Sango, that he deserves what he gets," said Ayame getting a glare from the said woman. "But your punches just really hurt and I'm a demon."

"Yeah I guess your right about my abuse when it comes to hitting, but I just can't help it."

"Whenever it goes too far just count to ten and back to one. Do it over and over until you become calm again. It even helps when you feel stressed. I know it helped Inuyasha when he gets pissed, right Ayame," said Kagome.

"Yeah it does work, but its still funny and cute to see him become upset." Then Ayame change the subject to Kagome. "So where are you and Sesshomaru going after the wedding."

"Well we've decided to rent out a private beach house in the U.S., but only he knows where its at. Its suppose to be surprise," said Kagome looking at the menu at the restaurant they were planning to eat at.

"Man that sounds romantic," said Ayame.

"Ya," said Sango. Both women had dreamy eyes thinking about where Sesshomaru was taking Kagome. They were soon brought out by the waiter coming to their table.

"What can I get you ladies today?" asked the waiter.

"Can I have your famous Chili with a side order of your famous fries and can I also have a Strawberry-lemonade," asked Kagome handing the menu back to the waiter.

"Do you want mild, medium, or hot chili?"

"Hot."

"Alright," said the waiter. Then he turned to Sango. "What would you like to have?"

"I'll have your Jumbo burger with extra famous fries and a raspberry ice tea. Are your fries all you can eat?" said Sango.

"Yes ma'am and you miss." The waiter then turned to Ayame.

"I want the Caesar Chicken wrap and fries. For a drink I'll have a diet coke."

The waiter nodded and collected the two other menus. Then he went to give the cook their orders and then soon returned with their drinks. For the rest of lunch they chatted about other things going on in their lives. Sango and Kagome even got on Ayame case again about how she and Inu were doing living with each other.

When lunch was over they all split up and head their separate ways home. When Kagome got home she made herself a light snack and then decided to watch a movie. As she watched it she started to feel alone. She wished that Sesshomaru was with her now. Instead he was once again checking the progress on the resort before the wedding.

After the movie was over she went into the kitchen to make herself another snack. As she ate, she kept on looking at the phone willing it to ring and hoping it was her mate on the other line. She continued this most the rest of the day and some of the night. A couple times the phone did ring but it wasn't who she wanted it to be. When she started to fall asleep she decide to give up and go to sleep in her bed alone.

Sometime in the morning she awoke to feeling very sick. She quickly rushed to the bathroom to throw up. After she threw up she want to the sink to clean herself up. Kagome then checked herself in the mirror. She looked pale. She then brought a hand to her forehead. She couldn't believe she hadn't realized she was burning up. Before she could have a chance to take care of it she had to rush back to the toilet once more.

When she finished pouring her stomach out, she could barely move. Moving seemed to become a problem. Just one little move and she felt like throwing up. All she knew was that being close to the toilet was the safest idea until her stomach calms down. After a while sleep claimed her.

This was the site Sesshomaru came home to a couple hours later. He had finished what he was doing in Kyoto early and decide to surprise his mate by coming home early. He was two days a head of schedule. As he parked his car in the garage, he notice his mate was home, but when he did not find her anywhere he thought she might of spent the night at someone else's home. So he decided to freshen up in their bathroom before tracking her down, but when he reached the bathroom he saw her on the ground.

He quickly rushed to her side. He could smell instantly how sick she was. He gentle brought a hand to her forehead. It was hotter than it should be. He knew that it would be better for her if she was back in their bed. As he gently picked her up, she started to whimper in pain and trying to reach for the toilet once more. He somehow grabbed the bathroom trash bin, which thankfully was empty, so she could use it if she felt like vomiting. Once at the bed she calmed down as she was tucked in.

When Sesshomaru was done, he went down to the kitchen to see if they had any medicine. He also went looking for food and drinks for when someone is sick. He did manage to find several bottles of lemon lime and cans of soup. But when he want looking for the medicine they seemed to be out. He didn't want to leave his mate, so he decided to call his mother-in-law since she lived closer to them.

After he had called her, it had turned out that this own mother was at the shrine visiting. So then both women came rushing over after he told them what happen. When they came, Kagome was still asleep. They then took over for him and told him that he could go do something while they made Kagome feel better. He told them no and that he would stick by her.

By noon Kagome had woken up. She at first didn't know where she was. She had thought that she was still in the bathroom, but no she was back in her bed. She then started to wonder how she had gotten back to bed until she looked around the room and saw her mate. He was turned slightly to look at the TV, watching the stock market. It was turned down so low that she could barely hear it. Then she looked back at him and a thought came to her. 'Isn't he suppose to be in Kyoto for two more days?'

She didn't know she had actually said anything until he replied back to her. "Yes, but I finished everything early and decided to return home early."

Kagome smiled at him. She then moved to get out of bed, but soon regretted it and grabbed her stomach in pain. Sesshomaru hastily rushed to her side. He helped prop her up some. Once she was taken care of he returned to his chair and moved it more closer to the bed.

"I suggest you don't move around so much." She gave him look that said, 'duh, you think.' He just encored it and said, "You might have food poisoning, which brought along the fever. That's what our mothers think. So can you tell me what you had yesterday?"

"Well for breakfast I had toast. Lunch I went to Famous Chile's with Sango and Ayame. I ordered their famous chili with their famous fries and a strawberry-lemonade. Then I returned here and made myself a snack, some fruit and vegetables. Then later last night I had some left over seafood. So it could be anything, but it might have been the seafood," she told him.

Sesshomaru nodded. A that moment their mothers came in. "How is she? Is she awake?" asked Kay before seeing her daughter. "How are you feeling sweetie?"

"Okay if I don't move around to much," spoke Kagome.

"Are you hungry?" asked Kara. Kagome nodded. "Well is beef broth with crackers, Okay?"

"Yes that will be fine. I don't think I trust my stomach much right now. Can I also have something to drink?" asked Kagome.

"There's some lemon lime in the frig. We'll be back up here in a jiffy." said Kay. "Would you like anything Sesshomaru?"

"Whatever's in the frig and make sure any leftover seafood is in the garbage."

"How about this me and Kay will make some home made soup. That way Kagome can have something good later, but for now Kay will make Kagome the broth and I'll make you a sandwich." Both Kagome and Sesshomaru nodded. Then both mothers left their room, but not before hearing Kara saying, "Plus we can make extra to take home with us for our families to eat."

"Do you need or want to watch anything?" asked Sesshomaru. "Because your going to be here for a while."

"Can you get me that book on history that I started when you left. It should be on the couch in the study. Oh and any mail for you, I left on your desk," said Kagome.

He got up and headed down the hall to his study. Since they moved in he had started a collection of books to fell the shelves. He also made it so that he could work somewhere it would be quiet or less bothered, but it seemed to not work on his mate. Then again when she came into the study, she never bothered him when he was busy. Usually she would just come in and read one of his books.

Once he came into the room he went to the couch and picked up the book his mate was reading. He then went to his desk and picked up the mail. As quickly as he came he left the room and head back to their room. Inside their room he handed her the book and sat down.

Not long after Kay and Kara came back with something to eat for them. Both women left and returned to the kitchen to make dinner. After they finished, her stomach wasn't bothering her much anymore, but her fever was still there.

A little while later she started to feel restless and wanted to get up and out of bed. The book she was reading could only keep her entertained for so long and listening/ watching the stock market was making it worst. She just all out wanted to get out of the room, but she was unsure if it was okay for her to move.

Sesshomaru seemed to notice this and without her noticing he left the room. He soon returned with several games that he would play, but he made sure they were ones that she would like to play. When he dumped the games on the bed, she came out of her thoughts. She looked over all the games he had picked and since it was his idea, she decided to play chest, his over all favorite game. There was also another reason she picked it, which was that it would take a lot of her time up.

In the middle of the fourth game of chest, their mother came into the room. They were both in think mode of their next moves. When Kagome notice them an idea popped into her head in winning the game. She made the next move and before Sesshomaru could make his, she interrupted him.

"So mom did you two finish making everyone's dinner," she said eyeing the game hoping he would make a mistake.

"Yes we did. We left enough for you both on the stove," said Kay.

"We're going to get ready to go. Sesshomaru if your father calls tell him I'm on my way home." He nodded and made his next move.

Kagome smiled at seeing his mistake. Both mothers saw her look. "Say hello for me to everyone." Both nodded. Then Kagome made her move. "Check mate," she said with a grin. "Now I think I'll go get something to eat." And with that she rushed out of the room while her mate tried figuring out how he lost.

He then finally figured out that she had tricked him into moving the wrong pieces. Their mothers just laughed at him because they knew what had just happened. He then raced down stairs to confront his mate. Their mothers took that time to their homes.


	24. Chapter 24

**Chapter Twenty-Four**

"Kagome, you look so beautiful in you wedding dress," said a very excited Sango. "I can't wait to see you up at the alter, today." Ayame nodded her agreement. (If your wondering where they are at, they're at the shrine.)

Kagome was standing in a white wedding gown. It was strapless and went down to the floor of the room. Around her waist was a long white scarf tied into a bow in the back with the ends going down the back of the dress. If you looked at the top part of the dress, you could see flowers designed into it. Both girls who were with her, were dressed up in a light green dresses, that too came down to the floor. Kagome made sure that Sango would look good in it and Ayame wouldn't look too christmasy with her red hair.

"Thanks you guys," she said fixing her hair a little. "I mean it. You both have always been there for me when I needed it." Kagome then gave them both a hug.

They were interrupted when someone join the party by wrapping their arms around them. The next moment Sango was heard with an 'epp'. All the girls screamed, "Miroku." Then they all the girls moved away from him, but not before giving him a whack to the head, chest and arm.

Before Sango could move to stand by Kagome and Ayame, he pulled her close to him. "Sango I couldn't help myself and I just had to join you girls in a hug," he said giving her the puppy dog look.

"Fine, you win this time," she said crossing her arms. Both Kagome and Ayame looked at each other knowingly. "So why are you up here?"

"Well I came to see Kagome and Sesshomaru's wedding of course, but they sent me over here to inform you ladies that they are ready to start now."

"Okay thanks. Why don't you help Sango down." Miroku then escorted Sango out of the room. Before Ayame left, Kagome stopped her. "Tell all the girls to make sure Sango catches the flowers. Maybe it will tell her to get married to Miroku if he ask her."

"I agree that's why I've already told them," said Ayame as they both walked down the stairs.

They both then walk out onto the shrine where Kagome and Sesshomaru's second wedding was being held. There was at least fifty or sixty seats set up for everyone attending. Everything was setup beautifully. Down the aisle was lilies that lead to the alter, where her mate stood with her grandfather, who agreed to do the ceremony. Draped along the outer and the back of the chairs were reeds of white roses.

As Kagome came to a stop at the back, she watch as Ayame took her place by Inu. She also took the time to look at what some of the other people were wearing. Inu, Miroku, her brother, Mr. Taisho and Shippo were wearing black tuxedo. When she looked at Rin, her mother and Kara they too wore similar dress to Sango's and Ayame's, but Rin had little white flowers at the bottom of her dress. As she looked over at the guest she could tell they were dress in their best.

The next moment the music began to play. Everyone started to quiet down as others got ready to go. Kay and Kara went and took their seats in the front. Once seated, Inu and Ayame began their walk down the path of white lilies. Few seconds later Sango and Miroku followed suit. Then after them Rin the flower girl and Shippo the ring barer with Souta right behind them.

Kai then raised his elbow to allow Kagome to link her arm around his, while the music changed. Since Kagome's father died along time ago, she had asked Kai if he would give her away. Kai was shocked that she would ask him, but over joyed and even had tears in his eyes. He tried speaking but all he could do was nod his head.

When the wedding song came on both Kagome and Kai started to walk down the aisle. She could feel everyone looking at her, but she just kept her eyes on her mate, who did the same as her. She even took the time to give him the once over in his black Tuxedo. When she reached him he held out his hand for her. She let go of Kai and then took her mate hand.

"You look beautiful," he said in a whisper. She smile.

"You too," she whispered back as they glazed into each others eyes and becoming lost in them.

After that the wedding got started, with her grandfather starting it. When it came time for the vows, they spoke what was in their hearts. It caused many of the guests to have tears in their eyes at hearing this words. Some were shocked by Sesshomaru, when it came time for him to say his vows. Those that knew of him, had never hard him speak passionate about someone or spoke so much about one being.

Then it came time for the rings to be given to them. Shippo of course was happy to do his part as he came up to them. Then after a few more words, they were allowed to kiss. When they pulled apart her grandfather announced them.

"I bring you for the first time even though this is their second time they were married which I ("Grandfather")…Fine. (some peopled laughed at this) Mr. Sesshomaru and Mrs. Kagome Taisho," said Gin. Everyone cheered and clapped for them as they walked down the aisle.

When that part was over everyone was ushered into the house for refreshments, so the wedding area could be turned into the reception area. They were all allowed to freely walk the grounds and enjoy the scenery. In another part of the grounds the wedding pictures were being taken while everything else happened. After everything was done and taken care of they head to the reception area.

Everyone enjoyed themselves until the end. Sesshomaru of course held onto Kagome most of the time. When much of the eating was done, many people began to start dancing. When this happen, Souta and Inuyasha went around the party with video tapes, to have people congratulate and wish the happy couple luck in their marriage. As the night went on it came time for the happy couple to cut the cake.

Both Sesshomaru and Kagome took hold of the knife together and made two slices into the cake. Then they did what every married people do and fed each other their piece of cake. This turned out with them both having cake in their faces. Kagome at first couldn't believe he did that to her, even though she did that to him first. So then she smashed the rest of her piece of cake into his face. He then gave her a look that told her to run.

When she saw that look, she was about to start to running, but he ended up stopping her by pulling her to him. Then he kissed her smearing more cake all over themselves. When he pulled apart, he whispered, "I think you taste pretty good mate."

During that whole incident they both got several laughs by the on lookers. Souta of course got it all on tape. Inuyasha on the other hand gave his video tape to Miroku and Sango, while he and Ayame started making out. That's when Miroku got slapped to the head because he started to tape them, so he just decide to turn the camera off and join in watching the happy couple with cake on their faces.

After that Kay and Kara came over to Kagome and Sesshomaru with two wash cloths to clean their faces. Then both of their mothers took over in cutting the cake in even slices. Sango and Ayame soon came over to help pass the cake slices out to first, the children then the adults.

Not long after the last slice was eaten, it was time for the happy couple to get ready to go. Before they could leave, Kagome had to throw the flowers. All the single women knew what they had to do. Ayame managed to get away from Inu and dragged a reluctant Sango with her to the group of women. Kagome turned around and threw the flowers over her head. When she turned around there in Sango's hands was the flowers.

Kagome then looked over at Miroku, who mouthed a 'thank you'. She nodded in return. She then looked back at Sango, who was staring down at the flowers still somewhat shocked that she was holding them. As Kagome drew close to her, Ayame told her that she was next to get married. Kagome even told her that it was tradition. The said woman of course kept on denying it, but both women would hear none of it and turned her around to Miroku, who had gotten down on one knee.

"Sango," he started to say, "you mean everything to me. You've stuck with me through all my faults and mistakes. I truly don't want to lose you. We've worked to rekindle our relationship to making it work. I'm truly ready to take the next step with you. So I'm asking if you will marry me. Not just for our unborn child, but for us and maybe hopefully our future children, if you're up for it." He then pulled out the ring waiting.

Sango had tears coming out at his speech to ask her for her hand. Over the months since she found out about his secret, she had made him prove himself many times. Then two months ago she aloud him to get closer to her; such as kiss her, or any beginning relationship stage would have. Then three weeks ago they began to sleep in the same room.

When Sango felt stares from everyone, waiting for her answer, she was brought back to one question. Was she really ready for the next step? She looked to her closest friends and family. Then she looked at Miroku, who was still down on one knee. Was she ready for the next step? As she continued to stare at him, it came to her.

For Miroku it seemed to take forever. He waited for her answer and preyed to god she would say that one little word. He just hoped she didn't say no. He watched her as she showed many different emotions. He also watched as she looked around, before her eyes landed on him. As he glazed into her eyes he had a feeling she knew her answer.

"Yes," she whispered in a cry. It seemed to be loud enough for Miroku because he hoped up and slipped the ring onto her finger. Then he gave her a hard kiss. Everyone took this as a sign that she had said 'yes'. They all clapped and cheered for them. When they broke a part Kagome and Ayame came and congratulated them.

Not long after that did Kagome and Sesshomaru got ready to leave. They said their good-byes or at least Kagome did to everyone. They both got a few more congratulations as they left. There family and friend told them their good-bye and to take care. Then they got into the limo taking them to the airport where the private jet was at.

Once there they both got on the private jet. Not long after boarding, the plane took off. After a while of being on the plane, Kagome got restless and started to wonder where they were going. She looked over to her mate, who had been watching her. He knew what she was thinking. He started counting down form ten. Just waiting for her to ask the question as to where they were heading.

"So are you going to tell me where this beach house is?" she asked.

"Well I've rented the beach house in the U.S. The plane will land an hour away from our location in Oregon. I've made it so no one will know where we are at or be bothered by anyone because you won't be leaving the place until we have to leave." Kagome just blushed at the last part. She knew what he meant. "Do you want a preview?" he asked bring her into his lap. She just nodded.

"Thank you kids for helping me and Gin out with the cleaning. Oh and you too, Kara and Kai," said Kay.

"It's worth it. They looked so beautiful," said Kara. "Sango, do you want any of the leftovers, dear?"

"Yes please. It will help me out a lot. For once some of the food is going to taste better than Miroku's cooking," she said.

"Hey…," said Miroku. Everyone just laughed.

"Oh Sango that reminds me, have you setup a date when you will be having your baby shower?" said Kay. "You didn't already have one did you?"

"No, I haven't had it. I have it planned after Kagome gets back. The invitations should be coming within the next few days. Ayame and Kagome helped me plan it, when they were not to busy. They both even bought early gifts for the baby." said Sango. "And don't worry Kay and Kara, we made sure both of yours and Miroku's mom invitations went out first."

"Well at least I don't get to miss out on it," Kay said. "Would you like me to make anything for it?"

"No, you just need to bring yourself."


	25. Chapter 25

**Chapter Twenty-Five**

"Kaguya," said a man.

"Yes, sir," said the woman locking the door to his office and walking over to her boss.

"Has my future wife Kikyo been unfaithful to me," said the man.

"If she wasn't?"

"Then I would drop her like yesterdays news."

"And what if she was being faithful?"

"Well then I will be marring her and we will still be having these private meeting. Even if she was caught cheating these private meetings will still continue as always. So has she been faithful bitch to me," he said patting his leg for her to sit.

"Yes she has sir," said Kaguya. "She is planning to meet up with her two girls, Yume and Kagura, I think they were called. Every now and then she will spend your money and flirt with men around her. She hasn't yet had any sex with any of them. And if you don't mind sir, just on the safe side maybe you should have her sign an agreement. That way if she ever thinks of divorcing or cheating on you, she will get nothing."

"You my lovely have a wonderful mind." She smiled. "Now I think we should get on to better business." He then proceeds to take of her shirt to admire her breast better.

* * *

"Hello Mrs. Moni what brings you by?" ask Sango opening the door for her.

"Well I came here to check up on you and my son. So how are things going?" said Maya coming into the house.

"We're doing well. Would you like anything?"

"Do you have any tea?"

"Yes, I've just made some. It should be ready soon," said Sango heading to the kitchen with Maya.

"I also came to congratulate you and my son's engagement, and to thank you for inviting me to the baby-shower coming up in a week."

"No problem. Besides you're my future son's grandma. Why should you not get to know him? I know we were at odds for a while in the beginning, but it's turned out for the better in the end." Sango then sat down at the kitchen table. "Sure it took a while for the truth of it all to be out."

"That's how I see it too. I didn't know what to do when Yume all of a sudden showed up at my door that day. We were told thing and we decide to confront our son here. Once we found things out, we knew Yume had lied to us. We then didn't know what to believe until after returning home that day. She had played us. After that day we both knew we couldn't force our son to marry her or put him in an arrange marriage like me and my husband.

"I guess we just wanted what was best for him and in the process we couldn't realize it would hurt him and you. We also should have realized that some things that worked for us might not work for him. Things change to work in the future," said Maya.

"Don't blame yourself for something that anyone could have done in yours or Mr. Moni's foot steps. I understand what you both done, even my parents wanted too at one time wanted things done for the good for me and my brother before they passed on," said Sango almost getting up to get the tea.

"Here let me get it. You should be relaxing since the baby is so close to the do date."

"Thanks," said Sango. "Things have been hard to get done, but we manage. Miroku's not very good with the chores, but he does his best along with my brother. I know that it will get a little harder when this little one comes, but we'll manage. You never know some of the thing will become easy, while others hard. Plus we have the help of some of our friends and family." As she said that, she started to rub her belly.

"That's right and you should know that if you or my son or even your brother need help me and Miroku Sr. will be their for you all," said Maya setting two cups of tea on the table. "So where is my son and you brother at anyway? He shouldn't have left you here by yourself."

"He and Kohaku had to go shopping for clothing. Kohaku has out grown most of his clothing and Miroku offered to take him. I thought it better that he went than me because Kohaku is at that stage where he doesn't want me to pick out his clothing."

"I know what you are talking about. Miroku too got to an age, where I had to force his father to take him. I swear it took that man hours to agree to go. That wasn't the half of it. I later had him take our son out again because it had turned out that my husband had just gave some cash to my son to by the clothing. The clothing my son was to get turned out to be candy, games and magazines.

"I even asked my husband where he was during this whole time. He replied that he had been in the food court reading a book and having something to eat. I was so mad at my husband for weeks and forced him to sleep on the couch for a week. After I yelled at him about it, lets just say that he didn't slack off ever again. Then I had a talk with my son about him taking advantage of his father. Miroku of course learned his lesson."

"Boy now I hope Kohaku doesn't do that," said Sango trying not to break out laughing but it was no use. Maya too started laughing.

* * *

"You do know Kohaku, Sango won't like it if we don't return with new clothing for you," said Miroku playing a race car game with Kohaku. "How about after we finish this game we go and pick you up a couple pants, shirts, and etc. Then we come back here or go to the food court. That way Sango won't scream at us for not doing anything."

"Okay."

"So do you know what you want?"

"Yup, something Sango wouldn't consider cute. Some things she gets me are usually something dorky. I want something cool to wear. I don't want anything with teddy bears on it. Does that help much," said Kohaku, florin the car to the finish line.

"Yes. I got some ideas," said Miroku. Then he made his car race to the finish line, but it was no use, Kohaku had just won. "Remind me to stop at the game shop to pick up a similar version of this game and maybe a few other games." They then got up and left.

As they look at several shops, Miroku noticed someone or more prissily Yume. She wasn't alone, but with her two friends Kagura and Kikyo. He was hoping to god she didn't notice him as he quickly looked to Kohaku, who seemed to notice what was going on. They then both quickly rushed into the nearest store to hide.

It turned out they had rushed into a candle shop. While Miroku got Kohaku to pick something out for Sango, he went to the front of the store to look out the store window to check if the coast was clear. He notice that the three women were heading for an exit. He was thankful he wasn't noticed. So Kohaku came back with a couple of candles. Before leaving Miroku went and paid for them.

"Are you going to tell Sango?" asked Kohaku.

"No it really isn't important. She doesn't need to know because nothing happened. If something did, I would tell her. Plus with her mood swings, she might hit me for not doing anything and not facing that woman," said Miroku running a hand through his hair. "Come on lets get you your cloths and some for me too."

"Then we can eat and go back to the arcade," said Kohaku.

"Yup, but also remind me to pick up some games."

* * *

"Oh god, remind me to never drink again," moaned out a hangover Ayame in her bed. She had awoken to the sun pouring into her room. She couldn't exactly remember what had happened the night before. All she could remember was her and Inu going clubbing and having many drinks. What she didn't remember was how she got home.

"Dido for me," said Inuyasha from her right side. He moved a little and then pulled her to his body, his nude body.

"What happen to our clothing," she asked becoming fully awake.

"I don't know and don't care. Personally I like seeing you this way. Besides its not like we haven't seen each other like this," he said nuzzling her neck.

"Inu quit it….mmm," but she ended in a moan. With his treatment on her, it was causing her to become aroused. It in turn caused him to become more aroused than he started.

As they continued their activities from last night they weren't going to worry about what had gone on the night before or what it might hold for the future.

* * *

She woke up to a peaceful morning. The first thing she did was turn to her mate, who continued to sleep on. She was lucky to have him. He was her shinning light. As she continued on, she didn't notice he had woken up and was watching her. To him she was a goddess of pure beauty that was all his and no one would take her away.

"Come," he said raising from the bed and stick out his hand. When she felt him move, she came out of her thoughts and looked at him. She then took his hand. He brought her up from the bed and then led her to the balcony doors. "Close your eyes," he whispered into her ear. She followed his wishes. Then she heard the doors to the balcony open and then she was pulled out onto the balcony. Then once more he whispered into her ear. "Now open them."

What met her was a magnificent site. There below the cliffs and beyond the beach was the big, blue ocean. To the side of them was the most beautiful lushes trees and flowers. There were no words to really describe the surrounding area around them. Even the sounds enhance the beauty. The birds were singing, the wind blowing in the trees and the ocean crashing into the rocks in the distance.

They didn't even notice the storm that was starting to come in. It was too beautiful, even with the clouds forming. "It lovely here," said Kagome. He held her closer to himself. She knew in some way he agreed. "Can we go walk out along the shore, later?"

"Yes." Then all was quiet between them for a little bit longer. "Do you want to eat here or go out?"

"Are you cooking?" she asked.

He stared at her for as second and then said, "Fine, but your going to help."

"You know I won't leave you to do it all alone."

Then they went back inside and got dressed. Once done, they went downstairs and made something to eat. As they ate it began to pour outside. After they finished dinner, they went to clean the dishes. That's when Kagome heard a noise. It didn't sound like the rain hitting the ground, it sound like a cat meowing. She quickly stopped what she was doing and went out into the pouring rain.

Sesshomaru at first didn't even notice his mate had taken off until he heard the back door open. He then too heard the meowing. He now knew why his mate left in a hurry. A minute or two had pasted before she returned with the cat. No kitten. As he looked closer at it, he notice the animal hadn't been feed in some time.

"Why would someone leave you in a box in the middle of nowhere?" she spoke to it. She then grabbed a towel near by and proceeds to dry the kitten off. Then once she was done, she spoke to it again. "You must be hungry? Maybe Maru will let you have some of the leftover chicken?"

"No, I will most defiantly not give the cat any and by morning it will be taken to the nearest Animal Shelter."

"But Sesshomaru, she's hungry. We don't know how long she hasn't eaten. We have more than enough to feed her. And why should she be taken to an animal shelter, when she been abanded. Plus if she goes to a shelter, what's the chances she will get adopted by someone, who wants her." said Kagome. "So can we please keep her." Then Kagome gave him one of her famous pouts.

Sesshomaru knew it was no use in telling her no. He looked at her and then sighed. When she heard him do that, she knew she had gotten her way. She then looked down at the kitten and smiled. "So what do we call you?" she said looking at the kitten.

The kitten was almost completely white except for several spots. One spot was dark brown making her right eye look like it had a tear drop in it. A bigger spot was black and was on her ear. The kitten also had bright blue eyes. "How about Tear Drop," said Kagome. The kitten just gave her a look that told her no.

"Why don't you just call it Buttons," said Sesshomaru and that got the kitten to start meowing her approval of the name.

"Well we can tell she like you," said Kagome.


	26. Chapter 26

**Chapter Twenty-Six**

She couldn't believe what she was hearing, how could they have not noticed. For crying out loud the signs were somewhat had been there the whole time, but at the same time it went unnoticed because they were not the most noticeable sign at all. The signs that had came to them could of been used for something else. She was not mad about the news and just looking at him, neither was he. In fact it was more of a shocker to them both because they thought nothing of it.

* * *

It had all started as a normal day. They both had gotten up that morning and got dressed. When they had come down into the kitchen, they had realized they need a few supplies from the store. He of course offered to go and pick them up. So while he was gone she decide to make breakfast for the both of them.

When he had returned not long after, he put their supplies down in the kitchen to join her. Once seated they both began to eat. Every now and then he would look into the morning paper to see what was happing in the world around them. When they had finish, she gather all the dishes to be washed that's when she noticed something in the paper.

"Can we go," she asked looking at the advertisement in the paper. It was advertisement for a local fair that was happing in the next town over. Ever since she was little she had always loved going to them. They was so much fun at them. They had many things to do; such as have animals, rides, food, show's, games, and etc. There was just so much to do at them. "Pretty please," she added with a pout.

Just one nodded to her and she was jumping around happy. He just knew once she had seen the advertisement that she would want to go. He just didn't have it in him to deny such thing to her. He just watch as she still when around squealing her unkept happiness.

Within the hour they were both ready to go. It didn't take them long to get to the place since it was only ten miles away. Surprisingly it seemed to look very packed but then again it was one of those fairs that would have that effect, if it only came once a year. They quickly found parking and paid to enter the fair grounds. From the outside it look very same but once on the inside it was a whole nother story.

"So where do you want to go first," he said looking at her.

She looked down at the program she was given at the entrance. There was many things going on through out the day. "For right now I just want to look around first. They got a lot to do here." He nodded.

They then start to look around. The first place they came to was the Art Hall. They walked in and glanced at everything around them. There were many drawings, paintings, sculptures, and other things. Much of it was beautifully done and even one in particular had caught their attention.

The artist may have been unknown and was trying to be notice in the public. The painting did just that for them and was a good start for the artist. It was done so well that they both wanted it. So with a little word with the talented artist and a reasonable amount of money the painting was theirs. They then told the artist that they would return later to pick it up.

After that they headed to the next building, which turned out to be the Show Hall. It was were many people were buying thing that look to have been on the home shopping channels or would be. Some booths had people standing around trying to get anyone to buy their product. Others had shows on how well their product would be useful in their own lives.

Some oft the thing were just playing stupid. They both laughed at the must ridiculous things or how gullible someone could be. Several times they were offered to try things, but all they did was decline the offer. The rest of the time was just spent going through several more buildings after that.

By noon they had ventured to the food court for something to eat. They again looked around for what they were in the mood for. They had eventually bought a couple burgers and curly fries. The drink they shared together. Once done she throw away the trash and shortly returned with an apple pie to share with him.

When they where finally full they decide to attend one of the shows that played through out the day to let their stomachs relax. The show was about one of the best hypnotist, who could hypnotize almost anyone. The man had many reviews that said he was really good. To them, she thought it would be really good to see it and he thought it was stupid that people would enjoy this kind of stuff.

By the end of the show they both had been quite amazed by the hypnotist. First thing the hypnotist did was pick several volunteers from the audience. Those that were chosen, were subjected to do many things and several embarrassing things.

One such thing the man had made them do was making the volunteers believe the people around them where passing gas and trying to get away from them. The volunteers did just that. It was funny seeing the look of disgust on their faces. Then the man came back and told them that it was themselves that were passing gas. This time their face turned to embarrassment. In all it was really good show.

Once it was over they both headed to the rides and game area of the fair. They first stopped off at the ticket booth to buy ride tickets, but instead they ended up getting two bracelets that would allow them to on as many rides they wanted to go on and several free game coupons.

Again they looked around to see what they wanted to ride on. The first, ride they went on was the haunted house, which somehow turned into a make out session. The second, ride took a little part to convince him to go on. It was the fun house. Then the next one was the parachute drop ride, which didn't go to well afterwards.

"I should of listened to you," he said looking a little green. "I thought it wouldn't cause this effect to us."

"Hey you're the one that said that it was like riding a roller coaster, which I can definitely tell you it was not," she said. "How about we go play a couple of games to give us a chance to recover."

He nodded and then she jump up a little, feeling happy again. She then dragged him to one near by games. They first went to the ring toss, then the darts, which she won two small stuff animals. The next game they played he had won the biggest prized. They even went on to play the coin toss before they went onto the spinner, which caused some problems for her afterwards.

"Maybe we should of waited a little bit longer," she said before putting a hand to her mouth and running to the nearest trash can.

"Hey cutie," said a blond woman coming up to him. He didn't say anything. "Do you want to go on the Tunnel of Love with me. I'll make it worth you wild."

All he did was come over to her, once she was done throwing up. "Come. You can thank the dum blond. That ride will be alright for you." He then dragged her to the ride. The blond woman just stood there and couldn't believe she had just been disked like that.

The ride had been okay for her, but he kind of wished it would end soon. It was just too boring for his sense and a little to sappy for him. But when she started snuggling up to him and allowing her scent to come over him was enough for him. By the time the ride was over she was already feeling a lot better and started dragging him to another ride. Then after that they went back to playing a few other games.

At about five o'clock they left the fair grounds with their stuff and even remember to go back to the Art Hall. They had gotten things settled to have the painting some how sent back to their home. Then after that they chose to go get something to eat. They had decided to go to a Mexican Restaurant. First they got an appetizer, then they both got their main course and then finally shared a desert.

"Who would of thought Fried Ice Cream was so good," she had said when she was done.

"So you've enjoyed yourself today," he asked. She nodded. "Well maybe you would like to finish the day by watching the sunset on the beach a few blocks from us? We'll leave the car her and come back for it later, afterwards."

"Oh can we," she said jumping up. Then she wanted to rush over to him and kiss him, but she all of a sudden became dizzy and the next thing she felt everything becoming dark as she blacked out. She didn't here her name or him rushing to her side.

"Oh may god someone call 911," said someone, who had seen what had happen along with others.

After that everything around him became a fast blur. The Medic Unit soon arrived and told him they would take her to the hospital that was only five miles away. They even gave him farther instruction on where it was. All he did was put some cash onto the table they had their dinner at and quickly hopped into the car. Then he followed the Medic Unit to the hospital.

Once there he was told to wait in the waiting area. He at first demanded that he should be with her but they wouldn't hear none of it. So now here he was pacing back and forth waiting for any news on how she was doing. It even made him more mad that he still hadn't heard any news yet.

When she had finally awoken, she knew she was on a bed, but didn't know where. Then she heard beeping sounds. It sounded somewhat similar to something she had heard before. She slowly opened her eyes and then looked around her. Then realized she was in a hospital room. Then she heard the door creak opened to reveal a doctor coming in. She watched as the other woman gave her a smile and came over to her. She quickly got a look at the name tag, 'Dr. Grams'.

"Now that you have awoken, I'm going to have to run some checks on you to make sure everything is okay. Tell me if anything is not alright, so I can figure out what seems to be the problem. You going to have to sit up for me please," said Dr. Grams.

She nodded and sat up for the doctor. "Can you tell me…"

"Where the man that was with you is at?" She nodded. "He is waiting in the waiting room. Once I'm finished, I'll have him sent in. He on several attempts tried to come down here demanding to know which room you are in. I informed him just before coming in here that I would personally keep him informed of when you awoke and when he can come in here to see you. Okay now can I have you open your mouth."

"Aaahh."

"Good. Now we're going to check you blood pressure." She nodded and did what she was told. "So far everything looks fine. You don't mind if I ask you a couple of questions?" She nodded no. "How are you feeling right now?"

"Fine."

"When's the last time you been to your doctor?"

"About three to two months ago for a check up."

"Do you have any medical problems of any kind?" She nodded no. "Have you ever blacked out before." Again she nodded no. "Okay. Can you tell me what you did today?"

"Well we woke up. Had breakfast. Then we decided to go to the fair. Did a lot of walking. Bought a few things. At noon we had lunch. About one we watch one of the shows there. Then we went on several rides. One ride gave us trouble. We had both ended up feeling sick, but soon felt better after we played a few games. Then after a little while went back to some more rides. The first one caused problems for me because I ended up throwing up, but after that the rest of the rides were fine.

"At about five we left the fair and went to a restaurant to eat. Once we were finished we were planning to go and watch the sunset down by the beach. When I jumped up, I started getting dizzy and that's when everything went dark," she said to the Dr. Grams.

"Okay that gives me some answers to some of the questions that might come later on. Now I would like to take a sample of your blood and also for you to go into that bathroom to fill this cup. Then I'll take the sample and see if everything checks out okay. Your day's event might have just worn you out, but lets just make sure there's no problem."

She slowly with the help of the doctor and a nurse, who had came in to help, stood up a little farther so they could take her blood. Then once done they helped her to the bathroom in the room. When she came out she handed the cup to the doctor and went back to the bed to lay down. The doctor then handed the nurse the cup and the blood to get tested. Then Dr. Grams turned back to her.

"It should take an hour or so for and results. While you are waiting I'll go send him in. I will also inform him of what we did and that he can come in her to be with you finally. I'm sure the nurses at the waiting area will be somewhat happy that he is not demanding or yelling at them to go and find out when he can see you. But then again they will be sad to see him leave with him being so gorgeous. You're a lucky girl."

She laughed at hearing how much trouble he was causing in the waiting room, but then she blushed at hearing how lucky she was to have him. All she did was nod her head to the doctor. Then the Dr. Gram left to go and retrieve him. Not much longer, he finally showed up. He first checked her over. To reassure him, she gave him a smile.

"Are you alright?"

"I'm fine."

So for the next hour they waited. They just sat there or in her case laid there hoping she was going to be okay. When the doctor came in with the results, he took her hand waiting for the Dr. Grams to tell them why she had blacked out or gotten sick.

"Well I have some good news," said the doctor. Then after the doctor told them, Dr. Grams left the room, so they could adjust to the news that had been told to them.

* * *

So now here she was going over the new with what she had just heard. She was still in a somewhat shock, along with him. After it had settled she looked to him again. She could now tell he was proud to hear the news. They both knew that there was some unexplained answers, but they would have them answered later.

Not soon after she was aloud to leave. She thanked the doctor on their way out of the building. They then decided to head back to the house to celebrate the good news. They also new everyone would be happy to hear the wonderful news as well.


	27. Chapter 27

**Chapter Twenty-Seven**

They were finally home. Both Kagome and Sesshomaru had greatly enjoyed their time alone. As they came out of the terminal they were greeted by Ayame and Inuyasha. Inu had a smirk on his face when he saw them. Kagome at the moment was walking out carrying a hand bag of some of her things and her new kitten in her arms. Sesshomaru was following behind her. When she saw Ayame, she squealed and ran over to her. She first handed everything she was holding to Inuyasha. Then she went to hug Ayame.

Inu didn't know what had just happen, but when he realized he was holding a live animal, he didn't know whether to pet the thing or wait for Kagome to take it back. He himself liked several kinds of animals, but never really wanted them. When he looked down at the kitten, it all of a sudden attacked him and then hissed at him. Then it jumped out of his arms and straight over to his brother.

Sesshomaru had watched the whole scene in amusement. He then smirked when the kitten ran to him and rubbed his leg. Then it hopped into his arms and started purring. All the while the girls hadn't seen the incident.

Inu just stood there shocked that any animal would like his brother at all. Then he watched his girlfriend and Kags went over to his half brother to pet the cat. He just couldn't understand why the dam thing liked everyone else, but him. When it looked at him, it seemed to give him a evil glare that reminded of one of Sesshomaru's.

Sesshomaru just continued to smirk at his little brother. "If she's always like this to you dear brother than all grudges I have against having her to stay are gone." The girls looked confused wondering what he meant by that.

Inuyasha just, "Keh" and started to mumble about something no one could hear.

"Now I think we should leave." They all nodded and left the airport heading back to Kagome's and Sesshomaru's home.

Once back at their home, Sesshomaru went to his study to take care of some things as Inuyasha followed behind. The girls on the other hand went off to the kitchen to make some lunch. Plus to also chat about what had gone while the happy couple had been gone.

"So has anything new happen while we were gone?"

"After your wedding me and Inu went to a club a day later. We somehow ended up pretty dam wasted and during the whole thing became mates. Sango found out when we went out two days later. We were hoping to wait for until you return, but it was no use because Sango told your mother, who in turn told Kara, who went and told Kai, who ended up talking with my Grandfather. So far almost everyone knows by now. My grandfather and Inu's Father were shocked about the turn of events and had a talk with the both of us.

"They knew that me and Inu were seeing each other and knew one day we would mate because of how close we've become over the months. At first we thought that we were both in trouble because my grandfather is a competing company, but it went better then expected. They asked us if we were going to get married, which I or Inu didn't expect them to say. After a few minutes Inu said yes. I in turn became shocked, but he didn't want it public to know just yet.

"When the meeting was over, Inu pulled me to the side and got down on one leg. He then proposed to me. He originally wanted to propose before everyone found out and wanted to do it before we had become mates. To me it still made me feel happy no matter what had happen. We both decide that we would have it sometime next year and some months from now to give us all a breather from all of the holidays, birthday's, anniversary and celebrations," said Ayame.

"Congratulations Ayame. I'm happy for you and Inu." Kagome then gave her friend a hug. "Does Sango know the rest of the news?"

"Yes. I just couldn't control myself."

"I wouldn't either, if I hadn't kept me and Sesshomaru' secret."

"So what happened on your guys honeymoon?"

"Well I'm not telling you the juicy parts yet, but me and Sesshomaru are going to have an announcement at Sango's baby shower since pretty much everyone close to us will be their to hear it."

"But I want to …," Ayame was given a look that could rival Sesshomaru's glare at someone telling them that it was the end of discussion. "Fine. You know what you're starting to act like you mate."

"Hey it's bound to happen. Even you act like Inu sometimes. So you've got the rest of the requirements done for Sango's Baby shower, right? I hope we do because it's in four days."

"Yup everything is setup…"

* * *

"So you and your girlfriend became mates, I see," said Sesshomaru sitting down at his desk in his study. Inuyasha went to one of the couches.

"Yup. It kind of happens just like you and Kagome with out getting married or the secrecy of the relationship. The public don't know yet, but their sure to notice before we decide to announce it."

Sesshomaru nodded. "Do father and her only living relative know about the turn of events?"

"Yeah, we were kind of shocked at how well they took it after Sango blabbed it out in a chain leading to the both of them. Mother became ecstatic about the news and just couldn't wait to welcome Ayame into the family even though they've known each other since we started dating."

"When's the big day?"

"Not for a while, about a year and so months."

"Have Miroku decided when his is going to be?"

"Yup. He wants to have it within three to four months from now, so he's trying to talk Sango in to doing it. He thought that would be the earliest way to marring her than just giving her a month to do it or less if he could have it that way. He wants to make sure it's a private one, that way there is no interruptions from unexpected guest."

"Have there been any complications from the two bitches?"

"Yume and Kagura told Lovers Magazine that you and him were married to them. Then Yume was spotted at Sango's brother's school with Child Care people. Some how she got them to believe Kohaku lived in a poor condition home. So they went in there to take the kid with them. The kid got scared pretty bad and ran all the way home with Child Care following him.

"When the kid got home me, Miroku and Miroku's dad were there. Sango and Miroku's mom had gone out shopping. The kid came crying to Miroku, who was quite confused. Then suddenly Child Care came in saying, 'Sorry for the disturbance, but we need to take the child.' Miroku stood up and put the kid behind him and replied, 'Who are you people?' They told us and said that they were here for the kid.

"Miroku became pissed after that. He then told them off. He yelled at them for coming into their home and demanding to take his fiancé's little brother. Then he asked them what right they had for taking him. They told him that there were reports that the child lived in poor living conditions. Miroku came back with, 'What poor living conditions he's lived her since he was born.'

"They all of sudden were shocked and said, 'They didn't know.' Then Miroku asked, who started the whole thing. There answer was, 'Yume Villous.' Miroku looked ready to kill when he heard that bitch's name. Mr. Moni decide to step in and told Miroku to take the boy to his room to calm him down, so he could calm the boy down and make him feel better.

"When they had left the room me and Mr. Moni straighten things out. Then we told Miroku to not say anything to Sango until after the baby was born and then we asked the same of Kohaku. They both agreed. If Sango found out now, it might hurt her and the baby. He plans to tell her a little after their kid is born. He and Mr. Moni are feed up and now they are planning to take Yume to court," finished Inuyasha.

"Does your mate know?"

"No, but Ms. Moni does and said that they all should be there to tell Sango when it is time. I know she's not going to take the story too well, but I think she will feel better that the bitch is going to be taken to court and even put in jail for what she did."

"hmm," said Sesshomaru. "So nothing else has happen while we were gone?"

"Nope."

"Well then I suggest we join our mates now."

* * *

"Naraku baby wouldn't this dress look wonderful on me."

"Yes anything would look good on you," said a annoyed Naraku. Lately he been tiring of the woman. She didn't seem to fulfill him anymore. She seemed to be a nagging more and more for things she didn't need. Then she would go and buy her stupid friends stuff with his own money. 'I swear she is going to run me into a hole.'

'Maybe Father was right…," started to think back to a conversion he had with him.

Flashback

"My boy, why do you continue to fool yourself with this woman? She is nothing more than a good fuck and someone to show off. She's not someone you are going to keep around forever. She is a brat, who doesn't do anything, but use you for your status and money. She's no good, so get rid of her as soon as possible.

"You should know that I was just like you my son. I had made my mistake marring my first wife. She was as bad as your fiancé. It wasn't until I realized your mother was the one for me. I had known her long before I married my first wife. Your mother at the time had been my secretary. She made sure sometimes my wife was faithful. But as time went on I realized that I wanted your mother, and it wasn't long until I did have her. I dropped my first wife like she didn't exist.

"Now When I look at you I can see the same thing happening and I don't want you doing the same mistake I did. She doesn't work, and she is lazy. She probably wasting your money on things she doesn't even need or on her snobby friends. I bet you she did the same with the last man she was with.

"Now Kaguya, when you look at her, she is your match. Don't think I don't know about you and her together or what she does for you. I know you also support her, but unlike your fiancé, she works for her worth. She satisfies you. She wouldn't betray you, she wouldn't waste your time or money. She is utterly perfect for you. In addition she wouldn't quit her day job. Think my boy, before you lose the one for you."

End of Flashback

'Is he truly right, that Kaguya is my equal match. Sure she's loyal and works for her worth. She looks better than Kikyo and a better fuck than any woman I've fucked in my life. She wouldn't waste money. She knows what it takes to help run a business. Plus she wouldn't make me look bad when it came to showing off how well my company is faring.'

Naraku looked to his fiancé and thought, 'Kikyo is just some what the opposite.' He just stared at her in thought not noticing her two lackeys in time to leave until he heard them. 'Great now I have to deal with these bitches.' Then his cell-phone rang. 'Saved.'

"Yes... I'll be there." Then he switched it off and then turns to Kikyo and said, "I need to go. I'll see you at your penthouse later tonight, maybe." With that he left the store.

When he was gone, Kikyo said, "I swear he is neglecting me, his future wife. He even went as far as taken off after I've reached my peak and doesn't return until morning or until he comes to visit me. But why should I complain, when we will be married soon."

"Still you have to wonder where he goes afterwards suddenly. It's not right that he leaves you," asked Yume.

"He goes to his home most of the time," said Kikyo. "He says that once we are married, I'll have to move in."

"But why would he say or do that. I mean you two have done everything from behind close door and open ones. You two have been together for almost a year if you count during the time you were with your ex. So you should be living with him by now," said Kagura. "I mean why would he take off like that or see you whenever he felt like it."

"How dare you say that Kagura," said Kikyo.

"I get what she says Kikyo. She thinks he might be unfaithful to you, but why would he do that when you are the most beautiful woman there is," said Yume.

"I know she is, but I'm just saying that you should keep your eyes' open if he is being unfaithful to you," said Kagura. "And if he is once your married to him you can milk him dry or get your moneys worth in the divorce."

"Very wise Kagura, but my Naraku isn't like that and why should I believe you."

"For one you've known me a long time, two what are you going to do to support yourself if he leaves…"

"Live off of my mother's money until I find someone who can take care of me. I might just have to use my looks to get someone until I do. You do have point and I will keep my eyes' open, but right now let's get back to shopping."

* * *

"I'm grateful that you've called. I don't think I could put up with her two bitches today."

"You know me, I'm always there for you whenever you need me. You seem bothered today."

"You're correct."

"Do you need me to make you feel better?"

"Yes," was all he said before taking her lips and molding her to his body.

Neither notice a photographer taking several pictures of them.


	28. Chapter 28

**Chapter Twenty-Eight**

"Thanks Kagome, for letting my Baby Shower be here. Ayame thanks for your gift and helping Kags out. You two are the best. I love you guys," said an emotional Sango. She then some how manage to give them both hugs. After that all the women gathered around the mother to be and watched her open all the other gifts.

It wasn't til the end of the Shower that both Kagome and Sesshomaru got every ones attention. "Once more I would like to congratulate Miroku and Sango," said Kagome looking at her friends. "Well me and Sesshomaru have announcement which we still can't believe ourselves, but…"

Sango seemed to know and quickly stood up. Then she ran to her friend and hugged her. Then she said, "Now we can have our children grow up together, like we did. I'm so happy for you Kagome."

"Is what she said true Kagome? I'm going to have another grandchild to spoil," said Kay.

Kagome nodded.

"I finally going to have a grand-pup," said Kara running over to them. "We both can spoil the dear rotten." Then she looked over to Inu and Ayame. "Now when will I get one from you two." Everyone just laughed as the two turned a few shades.

"Cool Rin we get to be aunt and uncle," said Shippo jumping around with his sister happy.

"How far along are you," asked Maya (Miroku's Mom).

"That's the weird part. The doctor said that I was two months pregnant, but I haven't even had any real signs to give me the clue to that I am," said Kagome. "And not even Sesshomaru could smell the pup in my scent."

"Well we can explain that," said Kai. "It seems the same thing that happen with Sesshomaru is happing with you."

"See what he means dear is that he didn't even know that I had been with pup when I had Sesshomaru. Sometimes when a pup is conceived their first instincts is to guard itself, so that the mother and itself is protected without anyone knowing. Its one of the ways to insure their safety. In the past, enemies would go after the weak, and they consider pregnant women an easy target, but then again they really we were not because they became more protective when their young are endanger. I'll tell you later, if you want." Kagome nodded.

"And to help answer why you haven't seen most of the real signs is that sometimes some pregnant women never notice until they start showing or just get little signs and nothing more. Its strange that some would get morning sickness, while a select few don't, but all in the end it all comes out the same, doesn't it? In my second pregnancy I wish I could have gone without the early morning bathroom runs," said Kara.

"Oh," said Kagome. Then after a while she decided to ask something, "I'm just curious, but do you know what the pup might turn ….."

Kai seemed to know what she was getting at. He looked over to his eldest son, who was on the same though pattern. "Well it's more likely that your pup will be born Youkia. See if she was unmated, the pup would more likely be hanyou, since she is human. If she was a Youkia and unmated the pup would be Youkia. It really doesn't mater if the human is normal or has special abilities as long as they have the mating mark.

"It works the same in reverse if the human was male, but there is a chance that the pup might be a hanyou. The pup would take on the more dominate parents blood. In your cases you both don't have to worry because the pup will be born a Youkia with the possibilities of Kagome's extravagant abilities."

"What about me and Inu's case when we decide to have one," asked a blushing Ayame. "Because I hope they have his ears. I love them." Inuyasha turned a few shades.

Ayame's Grandfather stepped in and took that. "We are unsure. It should go the same, but there is a chance that your pup or pups in the future will be hanyou. Not the Fifty-Fifty hanyou kind but the Seventy-five to Twenty-five, being the Youkia blood dominate. It is still very rare that a hanyou and Youkia have mated. You kids do know that many Youkia still believe in the past ways. Some have change, so don't worry about it."

"Well I don't care what they think I just hope ours looks like its daddy," said Ayame before she realized her mistake. Everyone looked at Ayame shocked. "I guess I got some explaining to do." Everyone nodded. "umm well umm Kagome and Sango aren't the only ones pregnant. I found out yesterday. I'm still not sure if the four test are fully reliable."

"That explains the reason your smell seemed to change slightly," spoke her proud Grandfather.

"Now all of our kids can grow up together," cried out a happy Sango. Then she somehow again brought them both in to a big hug. Some watch the scene giggling or chuckling there amusement at them. "Our children will be so cute growing up together."

When they broke apart, Inuyasha came over to Ayame and said, "So I'm going to be a father?" Ayame nodded. "I'm going to be a father," he said over and over again.

"Welcome to the club," said Miroku patting him on the back.

Then some of the people had to leave. Those that stayed separated. All the males went off to talk to Sesshomaru's study, while the females and children stayed downstairs talking or playing. Most of the time the women would just watch the children play. Soon after a while the guys came back down and join them.

"Where's Kagome?" asked Sesshomaru not seeing his mate anywhere.

"She went outside or more like dragged out by the children," said Ayame. "It was quite funny how they got her to go with them."

"Both Shippo and Rin can be very persistent in trying to get Kagome to play with them, that they caused the other children to join in," said his mother.

"Have every child she came in contact with her have the same effect and want her to play with them?" asked Maya looking out the kitchen windows with the others.

"Yes, my daughter has that effect. She enjoys being around children. She's even befriended children who were shy around others or even stubborn. When she works around on our family shrine, her favorite part of her job is reading to the children. She can act like a responsible person, but it's not uncommon for the children to think her like them."

"She would make a great mother. Her father was the same way when he was around his children or when around others. You can see a lot of her father in her," said Gin finishing up for his daughter-in-law.

Sesshomaru knew what they said about his mate was true as he watched her. He didn't know how many times he had thought she would make a wonderful mother. He could see it all so clearly and now they would be all coming true. She was going to be a mother to his pup and future pups he would have with her. He was truly happy about it.

He then thought back to how proud he had been when they both had found out that they were going to be parents. At first he had thought something was wrong with his mate, when she had blacked out at the restaurant they had gone to. He was relived to find out that nothing was truly wrong with her, except that she was pregnant. He then went into a semi shock.

In the end it took his mate to bring him out of it. Then once he was back in the real world, he had brought one of his hands to her belly. At that moment, he was proud to know that he would be a father and to show how proud he was he took his mate back to the beach house to celebrate their wonderful news.

As he was in thought, he hadn't realized that someone was trying to talk to him. Some thought it was strange that he wasn't paying a word to Inuyasha, who was now starting to yell at him. Then suddenly, out of nowhere the cat came in and attacked Inuyasha. Then it went straight over to Sesshomaru and started to rub its head against his leg. That seemed to bring him out of it.

"Prey tell what did you do to the cat, dear brother," said Sesshomaru.

Inuyasha seemed to steam. "Me! The dam cat attacked me first."

"But you had to have done something to set her off."

"Me! All I did was yell at your ass to wake up from your stupid day dream. Then that stupid cat attacked me," said Inuyasha. Then suddenly he started to smirk. "Is the great Sesshomaru finally loosing his sense of what is going on around him?"

"No, I just don't see the point to listen to what you have to say or do. Besides if you feel the need to insult me in my home be sure to not do it when Kagome's cat is around," he spoke with a smirk slowly coming to his face.

Inuyasha knew that when Sesshomaru did this it was not good in his case. Not good at all and he was right. He looked down at the so called cat, it was not rubbing its head against its masters leg. Instead it looked at Inuyasha ready to attack him. He wasn't afraid of some fur ball, so he flex his claws to show, who was boss. But that didn't seem to bother the creature. The cat now started to hiss at him and glared at him.

Through all this everyone watch the scene play out. Everyone now knew why Sesshomaru kept the cat, for several reasons. One, because Kagome had fell in love with it and wouldn't let Sesshomaru get rid of it. Reason two was which was that the cat hated Inuyasha. As the cat and Inuyasha continued, everyone thought it pretty funny except for Sesshomaru, who kept his amusement hidden.

Then suddenly the cat attacked Inuyasha and pounced away before he could swipe at the thing. "Dam cat," he screamed out when he felt the nails dig into his leg. "I swear that cat is the devil." He then looked to where it landed. Then he spotted her on the other side of the kitchen licking itself. He started to stock towards it, when suddenly the cat just fell over, and started meowing like it was in pain. He looked at it in confusion.

"Inuyasha, what did you do to Buttons," yelled Kagome rushing over to the cat and picking her up. "I know you don't like her because she attacks you the day we returned, but you don't have to hurt her." Kagome just glared at him. During all this the cat sat in her arms with a satisfied look.

"But Kags, I haven't even touched the dam cat. It's the one that attacked me first," said Inuyasha keeping an eye on the cat. "She probably saw you coming and made you believe that it got hurt." Kagome continue to glare at him. "Fine don't believe me, but I have witness to the whole thing."

"I don't know, It was pretty hard to see what was happening with you blocking the view," said Sesshomaru with a grin on his face. "But then again you might have made us think that you didn't hurt the growing kitten."

"Okay I think this is enough," said Ayame. "Kagome, Inu hasn't done anything to the kitten. She's quite the little actress."

"See, I didn't do anything."

"So, but it didn't give you the right to go after her." Inuyasha couldn't come up with anything, so he stormed off to the living room mad. "You know Buttons you may want to quit your feud with him. He doesn't like it when you attack him. However if he insults you or Sesshomaru go right a head hiss at him, but do not attack him." She had told that turning the cat to face her.

Everyone just watch in amazement as the cat meowed and nod its head to her. It seem the cat understood her. Then they watched as Kagome put the cat down and ran out to play with the children. Sesshomaru had an all knowing look.

"Kags, she understands you," said Sango.

"Yup, she understands me and Sesshomaru."

"Why does she dislike Inu?" asked Ayame.

"I'm not sure why she doesn't like him."

"Well this was very interesting day, but we must be off now," said Kai. "We still need Rin and Shippo to finish their homework."

"We too need to be going," said Gin indicating Souta and Kay.

Soon eventually everyone left, leaving Sesshomaru and Kagome in their home with their cat. "So what do you want to do?" she asked him.

"I can think of a few things involving our room," he said picking her up and heading to their room.

* * *

"Good. How long did it take you to get the pictures of the both of them together?"

"I took them a few days ago at the mall. He took off leaving his so called fiancé in a store with her two friends. Not two stores down he ran into his assistant and started a small make out session. Then the both went back to his place, where they both hadn't left for two days sir," said the other man. "So what would you like me to do now?"

"Well I want you to hold the photos for one week or until I call you. Then I want you to send the photos out to newspapers, magazines, or anything. I want to allow my son one week to get rid of his bitch of a fiancé. She is no good for him. I want to make sure she never marries my son."

"Alright, sir. Do you need me for anything else?" said the other man.

It was a few seconds before the first man said anything. "Yes. I'll pay you twice the amount, I'm paying you now, if you get pictures of her cheating on my son. That way he truly wouldn't go back to her, if she tries to get back with him. Those pictures will be useful later to prove she is a slut like her mother. I would like those sent out at a different time to be used as a back up plan."

"Yes sir. I'll make sure you have those photos. I might have to pay someone to hook the woman into the trap, sir."

"Do what it takes. I'll pay that person too, just as long as it gets rid of that bitch's daughter from ruining my family line. I will not have my first wife's offspring married to my son. Make sure you have those photos. Now leave!"

"Yes sir." Then the other man left in a hurry.

"Soon my family line won't be bothered by my pass mistake. Son hopefully you're smarter that your old man was. You won't turn out like me," said the man to himself. "You already know who's meant for you."

* * *

"Now I pronounce you man and wife. You may kiss the bride."

Then the two people kissed.


	29. Chapter 29

**Chapter Twenty-Nine**

"When's the last time you've gotten laid by your man," said Kagura.

"Not since two to three weeks ago. But still at least I've gotten it more times than your so called man has done it to you and yet still he hasn't even laid you," said Kikyo ticking off Kagura. "Now that you think about it he hasn't been doing his duty to me lately."

"It feels like he has lost interest in me. He tells me he's busy with work or he is too tired to visit me. Then when I went to his office this morning his gay secretary tells me that he went on a business trip and won't be back until Friday. What's up with that? He didn't even have the decency to tell be me, his fiancé."

"You know what you need is a night out on the town. It will be just between us three. We can go clubbing and partying all night," said Yume.

"That's a good idea. I think we all need it," said Kagura.

"I like it. Besides I'm not married yet. I at least deserve it," said Kikyo.

"Then its settled ladies we're going out tonight and have some good fun at Club Desires. Who knows we might all get lucky to night," said Yume with a smile.

* * *

"Your Renkotsu?"

"Yes. I was called to meet someone here?" he said joining a man at a table in the back of the cafe.

"That's right. My boss needs your services. He has a problem that he wants you to take care of. He of course will pay you for your services to him. Do you agree to do them?"

"What would you have me do? And how much will I be getting paid? Then I will give you my answer."

"My boss wants you to seduce a woman and then sleep with her in a specific hotel, while I take a couple of pictures of her in the act of cheating. I of course if you want will make sure no one would be able to recognize you in the photos. My boss is willing to pay you Ten Thousand."

"Deal. So who is it that I'm to bed?"

A picture was past across the table to Renkotsu. "Don't let her appearance fool you. She is a selfish bitch at heart. She has two lackeys that follow her. She is a pain in my boss' path and he is willing to go at great lengths to get rid of her and make sure she doesn't bother to return later."

"When does he want this to happen?"

"It's all set up to happen tonight. Her and her two friends are planning to go to Club Desire tonight. Once you got her in your web you will then take her to Stars Hotel, suite 1070. That is where you will finish the other part of the deal. When you are done you will get the money."

"Alright, so we are done here?"

"Yes, I believe we are finished here. Just make sure you trap her." Then the other man stood up and left the place.

Renkotsu sat there in corner of the café looking at the picture again. This was one job he was going to like. He was going to not only get paid very well, but was also going to get a good lay out of it. 'At least she's not ugly. Not ugly at all.'

* * *

"Sir I've found you a man to take care of the problem."

"Good, very good. So everything is taken care of tonight?"

"Yes sir. The man will be meeting her at the club, where he will con her into going to the hotel. That's where I will be set up to take the pictures of her in the act. I also will be overseeing the whole thing to make sure that everything will be going smoothly."

"Wonderful. Now just make sure it does go as planned."

Then his boss hung up before he could say any more.

* * *

(Now it's that night)

"Here you go Miss."

"I didn't order this," said Kikyo to the waiter.

"That man at the bar order it for you." Then the waiter pointed at a man at the bar.

He was hot. He was bald, which wasn't really her thing, but the man made it work for her. He had blue eyes and looked to be at least a head taller than her. He wore black pants with a white shirt and black shoes.

"He's hot," said Yume.

"My Naraku is hotter."

"He keeps on staring at you. Wait he's coming over here," yelled Kagura over the music in the club.

Then soon he was upon them. "Do you wanta dance with me," he ask Kikyo.

"I don't know. Should I girls?" she asked with a innocent smile coming to her face.

"Go head. I see a couple of guys me and Yume can dance with. Besides it's your night," said Kagura with a smirk on her face.

"Well come on," said Kikyo getting up and grabbing the man's arm. Once on the floor they started to rub up against each other. "What's your name?" she asked through the loud music.

"Renkotsu," he said husky into her ear. For some reason that sent a shiver of excitement through her body. He then brought his to her waist and brought her even closer to himself. "Yours?"

"Kikyo," she said equally husky in to his ear. Then she took his earlobe into her mouth and started to suck it.

He just smirk knowing the plan was working. 'Now all I have to do is sleep with her, which should be easy as pie,' he thought. Then he moved one of his hands down to her ass and grabbed it. She seemed to like it because she grained herself into him more. 'So you like it ruff, huh. I'll make a mental note of that for later.'

After a little while and many grinding moves together, Kikyo asked husky into his ear, "Why don't we both get the hell out of here? We could go somewhere very private?"

"I know just the place to go," he said kissing her neck.

"I'll meet you at the door, I just need to inform my girls that they don't need to worry about me and that I've got a ride," she said. Then she took off to where she last spotted both Yume and Kagura with two men. "I'll see you girls later." Then she gave them a wink.

Once she meet back up with Renkotsu, they both left the club. They then headed to his car and got in. He started up the car and drove off into the direction of the hotel, just as planned.

* * *

A man at the bar watch the scene between the two. When he notice them about to leave he headed out of the club. On his way out he nodded to Renkotsu, who nodded back as he left. Once in his car he pulled out and headed to the Stars Hotel to prepare for the next stage in the plan. As he drove he dialed a number on his phone.

"It's me?" he said once his boss picked up.

"Is everything going according to plan?"

"Yes. They're leaving the club and heading to the hotel as we speak. I'm almost there. I'll be prepare and ready for them to arrive at the suite."

"Good. Now make sure she is caught in the act. Also make sure she doesn't figure out what is going on."

"Yes, sir." Then the line ended.

* * *

'Everything is going perfect,' he thought. 'Soon that slut won't be a thorn in my side or this family. If my son won't get rid of her, then I will just have to do it.' He was soon brought out of his thoughts by someone knocking at his study door. "Enter," he spoke.

"Sir, your son, Master Naraku is here," said his butler.

"Let him in."

The butler nodded and stepped out of the way of the young master. Naraku walked into the room and over to his father. "Would any of you sirs like anything?"

"No we will be fine." With that the butler nodded and left the room. Naraku then walked over his father's desk and sat down. "I thought you were on a business trip?"

"I am," said Naraku. "What is it that you need to speak to me about? I would like to get back to what I was doing before I was informed to come here."

His father took a moment before, he said anything. "We have gone over this many times and this time I've decided I've had enough. Why must you marry that woman? That…whore of a woman? She is just going to disappoint you later on. I know you know that I am right about this. I just don't see why you must continue this scandal. It would be a mistake with many problems later on."

"What you've said might be true but you've never really gave me the real reason as to why I should not marry her?"

His father chuckled. "So you figured it out. Well here it is, she is just like her mother. You already know about that dam wretched woman. Like mother like daughter. She won't stay loyal to you once you two are married. She will take as much as she can get from you."

"You don't think I wouldn't be prepared for anything she might pull. Before I marry her, I'll make her sign a prenuptial. That way she can't do anything if we might divorce." Then a minute later he asked, "So I've heard about this woman. This wouldn't happen to be you first wife, would it?"

"Yes."

"How did you find out?"

"I've done my work. I make sure to know what is going on in my son's life and I mean everything. I want to make sure my son has the best and is the best."

"hmm."

After another moment had passed Mr. Stroker spoke up again. "Now I think in your best interest you should denounce your engagement to that woman."

"I'll think about it…."

"No, I'll give you til the end of the week," he interrupted his son. "And if you should not, I'm not afraid to send these out." He then hand his son several pictures of his son and his assistant. "I will not put up with this any farther. I will not allow my first wife's offspring be my future daughter-in-law."

Naraku just stare at his father. He didn't like being put into a predicament. He especially didn't like it coming from his father. He never liked being the one to be told what to do. Instead he was the one that liked telling others what to do. He especially didn't like it that his old man was having him followed around.

"I could just tell her that I was framed, or be honest. She would believe me either way. If not she wouldn't want to give up her life style. She would just take me back, unless I don't want her back."

"Oh I know you wouldn't want to after what I have planned for her." Now this got his son's attention. "I'll tell you in good time or if you denounce your engagement to her here and now, I'll tell you."

"So I have up until the end of the week to call my wedding off, or you will send these pictures out. Then just to make sure she doesn't come back your going to try and black mail her. You must of set something up to make sure that I wouldn't want her back."

"That is correct my boy."

"What do I care if you send them out. It's not uncommon that I've been seen with my assistant in this kind of predicament. Beside it would be interesting to see the look on her face at my door step to finding out if what she heard and seen is true."

"So do you denounce your marriage to that woman?"

"If I do, I never want you to butt into my personal life again."

"Alright."

"Then as your son I will denounce my engagement with her."

"You do be proud my boy."

"Now what is it that you have on my ex."

His father started to grin and then say, "At this moment she is being seduce and taken to a hotel, where she will be caught on film. Once I have the pictures, it will be enough to make sure she won't bother us anymore." A smirk seemed to come to his son's face. "Now I suggest that you go back to your wife/mate, Kaguya."

Naraku seem very much shocked. "How did…"

"I know everything that goes on around you, remember. You also made the better choice than that slut. Now leave." Naraku knew when business was over with his father.

* * *

It was three in the morning when he knew she was fully asleep. He quietly and gently moved from the bed, before retrieving his clothing and putting them back on. Once he was finished, he looked back to the bed where she still laid asleep. She was amazing in the sack and worth the money. It was a shame that it was just a one night stand. After one more look at her, left the room whispering a quietly, "Nice meeting you beauty."

Once outside he waited for the photographer. Not a moment later the other man showed up from the next room. "Renkotsu, you did well. My boss will be pleased, very pleased to know that this bitch won't be bothering him anymore. As part of the deal here's your money. I believe our business here is done. It was nice doing business with you." Then he was given the cash.

For some reason Renkotsu was a little ticked that the beauty in the suite was called 'bitch'. He just didn't understand why he seemed to care. Then just seconds later, he didn't care anymore. "Same to you," he said taking the money and leaving.

Once he was gone, the other man looked down at his camera and smiled. 'Better get these taken care of. Boss man will be happy.' Then he to left. When he was safely in his car he put the camera down in the passenger side of the car. Then he pulled out his cell and dialed up a number.

"Its finished, sir," he spoke when someone picked up. "I paid the man, who helped you to succeed in you plan."

"Good."

"Do you need me for anything else once I have gotten the photos taken care of?"

"Yes. Send the photos of my son out. He would like it as a shock to his ex. Oh and make sure to send the pictures of her act tonight to her in the mail," said his boss.

* * *

"Naraku, where have you been?" asked Kaguya getting up from their bed.

"I went to talk to my father because he had wished to speak with me. It seems he knew about our marriage, and is already taking care of a problem for us."

"Oh and was he okay with us?" she said moving over to him.

"Yes, he was quite proud about us. He thought you were a perfect match for me and I would have to agree," he said in a husky voice.

"Really," she said becoming aroused by him. "I think we should celebrate that he approves of us getting married." Then she unzipped his pants and pulled them down along with his boxers. Then she got down on her knees. Once level with his member, she look up at him. He looked down pleased. "I think I'll start here."


	30. Chapter 30

**Chapter Thirty**

"So two more weeks, Sango," said Ayame.

"Yup, I can't wait for this little guy to be born. He's going to look so cute in the outfits he has. I'm so excited that I can't really express how I truly feel. Miroku too feels the same. Sometimes I wake up and he has his head on my belly just listening," said Sango.

"Sesshomaru does the same thing. Its cute when all of a sudden he shows up out of nowhere to just listen or press his hand to my belly," said Kagome. "What about Inu?"

"He does those but mostly when we are alone. So Kagome do you know the sex of you pup, yet?"

"No. We don't find out for another month, but Sesshomaru believes that the pup will be a boy. I asked him why and he just said that he had a feeling it is going to be male. Then I asked him, what if he was wrong in his assumption. His replied that he wasn't."

"Inu is already starting the same thing up, but instead he is hoping our pup is a girl. We started arguing about it the other day which lead us to having a bet on the sex of the pup. If it's a girl, I have to wear something of his choice for a whole week. I didn't agree to it at first, but then I had a change of mind when several idea's popped into my head. Now if the pup is a boy, he will be giving me foot massages until the pup is born and he will also be paying for us three to go to a Spa."

"Here, here," said Sango. "Now lets just hope, that you win Ayame." Both Ayame and Kagome laughed. "What? You'll wish for it later, I promise. Beside I'll probably need it too later."

"Where's Miroku at?" asked Kagome.

"He and Kohaku went out to pick me up some food. They should been back about now. That reminds me Inuyasha and Sesshomaru know where you guys are?"

"No, they don't know. Inu dropped me off at Kagome's. Then he and Sesshomaru left without saying a word. They both had something important to do if they both took off together. After they took of we decided to come and see you. Since your so far along, we knew you had to be bored her with no one to really talk to."

"Well I'm thankful that you did come. I really am. Miroku and Kohaku can only go so far to entertain me. Part of me thinks Miroku has lost it just a little.

"Really?" asked Kagome. "What did he do?"

"Well for one yesterday morning he treated me just like a little girl. He would say, 'I hope you hungry my little girly pie', or 'Sangy pie you didn't finish you lunch.'" To add effect she said the last parts in a baby talk voice. "God that gets very annoying. I know I'll have to get use to doing it to the baby, but I had to tell Miroku to knock it off. I think he gets a kick out of it."

"You can always get him back later," said Ayame.

"You could make him take care of the baby at nights or you could smack him up side his head," said Kagome laughing with Ayame.

"That's….Oww," said Sango suddenly.

Both woman stopped laughing when they heard her. They look to see her clutching her belly and a watery substance around her. "Sango," they both yelled as they rushed to her side.

"The baby is coming," said Ayame.

"You think," screamed out Sango grabbing the kitchen table.

"We need to stay calm. Ayame you go grab her things and get the car started. I'll help Sango to the car." Ayame nodded.

"We need to call Miroku," said Sango as Kagome helped her into the car.

"We will once we are in the car and on our way to the hospital."

Once in the car, Ayame started it and drove in the direction of the nearest hospital. "Ayame call Inu. Sesshomaru should be with him. Get them to meet us at the hospital. I'll call Miroku and Miroku's family, then I'll call my mom."

"Alright. Sango hold on we only have about ten miles to get there," Ayame said to the said woman, who was trying to stay relaxed.

Kagome then got her cell out and dialed a number. Miroku then picked up.

Kagome how have you been?

Fine. Listen Miroku, Sango just gone into labor. We're on our way to the hospital now.

She what?

Kagome just groaned, Sango your fiancé is going to be giving birth to your son that is on his way down her canal of life. I'll call your family, so all you have to do is get your ass along with Kohaku to the hospital, so you can be on time to see your son being born into this world.

Okay Kagome. Bye now. I'll be there.

"How did he take it?" asked Sango.

"Well I think he took it well, but I think he is on the verge of passing out about hearing the news. I'll call Maya now to inform her." Sango nodded. Kagome then again picked up her cell and dialed up the Moni's.

Hello

Maya, this is Kagome.

Oh, Yes. You sound like your in a rush dear.

Your right. Sango has just gone into labor. We're heading to the hospital as we speak. I just called Miroku, who is meeting us at there.

Oh my, I'll get my husband and well meet you there.

"They're going to met us there." Sango nodded and then screamed as another contraction came to her. "I'm going to call my mom." Then again she picked up her cell and dialed her mom's number.

Hello

Mom, Sango's just gone into labor. And to prove her point Sango grabbed on her arm and screamed. Then Kay could hear her daughter calming her adopted daughter down. I've got to go. The line was silent.

* * *

"Holy shit," said Inuyasha putting his phone in his pocket. "Ayame just called to say that she along with Kagome are heading to the hospital with Sango. It looks like Sango going into labor early."

Sesshomaru just nodded and turned in the direction of the nearest exit with Inuyasha following behind. They were both stopped when they heard Miroku's name. "Miroku wake up." They both knew that the voice belonged to Kohaku. They then ran into the direction of where their friend and the boy were. When they spotted Miroku, he seemed to be in a daze while Kohaku was trying to wake him out of it.

"What happen to him?" asked Inuyasha.

Kohaku turned to see them and said, "Well Kagome called and told him something and the next thing I knew he's like this." They all turned back to the said man. "I don't know what she said to make him like this? Sango would probably get a kick out of it."

"He's probably like that because Kagome told him he was going to be a father really soon," said Inuyasha going over to the said man. "Hey Miroku you need to get to the hospital."

"I'm going to be an uncle," asked the boy looking over to Sesshomaru, who just gave the boy a shake of his head.

"He just won't he wake up," said Inuyasha poking Miroku.

"I know a way," said Kohaku. Both Inuyasha and Sesshomaru looked at the boy. "Miroku, Sango's behind you." Then they all looked over to the man.

"Sango," he said suddenly coming out of it and looking around. "Where's my love?"

"You idiot, your so called fiancé is on her way to the hospital," yelled Inuyasha.

"Right," said Miroku now all of a sudden looking rushed. "I've got to go. Bye." Then he was gone running to the parking lot.

Kohaku just stood there watching Miroku leave without him. "Dam it Miroku, Sango's going to kill you for leaving her brother here," said Inuyasha in a mumble. "Come on kid we better get to the hospital, too." Kohaku nodded and followed the two brothers' to Inuyasha's car.

* * *

"Sango we're almost there," said Ayame. Then she did a sharp left turn.

"Ayame easy on those turns," yelled Kagome.

"Well it got us here, didn't it?"

"I swear I'm never riding if you're driving."

"SHUT UP," yelled Sango when another contraction hit her.

"Everything will be okay Sango," said Kagome. "Ayame go get a wheel chair."

"Right," she said running off.

"Come on Sango," said Kagome helping her friend into the hospital.

"Not a second later, Ayame came run back to them with a doctor and a nurse along with a wheel chair. "Here put her in the wheel chair," said the doctor once they had reached them. "How far apart are her contractions?"

"Between a five to seven minutes," said Kagome.

"Okay we'll get her settled into a room. Then I'll need one of you to fill out her form."

"Fine." Then they both followed the doctor and nurse.

Not even ten minutes later Miroku should up. "Where's Sango? How is she?" he asked in a rush.

"Mr. Miroku Moni," said the doctor coming to him upon hearing the father to be. "Your wife is in room 340. She is doing fine. Your son has yet to arrive because your wife has only dilated four centimeters."

Miroku nodded and then asked, "Can I see her now?"

"Yes you can, but everyone else will have to wait out here until after the child is born," said the doctor. "Make sure to call the nurses if there are anymore problems. They will check in on her every five to ten minutes to see how far along she is."

With that Miroku took off to the room Sango was in. Ayame and Kagome just sat in the waiting area waiting for everyone else and for the new baby. A moment later everyone else showed up. That was the start of all of the questions. 'How is she? Has the baby been born yet? Can we see her? Is Miroku with her?' Both Kagome and Ayame were becoming distressed by everyone coming to them both at once.

Their mates were the only ones that seemed to notice what everyone was doing to them and so they started to growl for everyone to shut up. Then they both went to their mates to relax them. Everyone just watched them and realizing what they had been doing to both pregnant women. Once everyone was quiet and calm, Kagome spoke.

"Miroku got here several minutes ago. They're in room 340, but nobody is aloud in there until after the baby is born. The doctor said she has only dilated four centimeters and she is doing quite fine."

"So we just wait," asked her mother.

"Yes," said Mr. Moni. "We just wait."

About an hour later everyone could hear a screaming Sango yelling at Miroku. "Miroku you're never going to touch me again. Do you hear me you asshole." Everyone just laughed and then laughed more at Miroku's reply. "No, Sango you don't mean that. You can't do that to me. I'll let you beat me just as…" Sango then came back with, "You! You're the one that knocked me up." Then everything went silent.

It wasn't long before the doctor showed up. "The happy couple would like you all to meet their new addition to the family. You all may go in there and see them."

After the doctor had left they all field into Sango's room to see the new baby. There laying on the bed was a tired Sango holding a little bundle in her arms with a proud Miroku staring down at them. Everyone had somehow manage to crowed around them.

Then Miroku took the bundle out of the mother's arms and turned to everyone. "Everyone," said Miroku. "Meet our son Neo Miroku Moni." Some smiled while others said 'hi.' Sesshomaru was the only one that actually didn't do anything, but watch the whole thing.

After that everyone took turns to hold the new baby. When both Ayame and Kagome got to hold the baby they got really emotional. Their mates knew that part of it had to deal with their mood swings; even the other women in the room knew this, too. So after holding the baby they both had to excuse themselves form the room along with their mates.

Sango understood, but at that moment couldn't say anything to them because she was so tired, and just to prove her point she started to nod off into a light sleep. About that time everyone decided to leave and to let her get some rest. Miroku's Parents congratulated their son. Then Kay said she would watch Kohaku for the night. Miroku of course was thankful. Kohaku then came up to him and said he couldn't wait to see his nephew at home.

When it was just Kagome, Ayame, Sesshomaru and Inuyasha they went back in to the room to watch the little family. "He's so cute," said Ayame.

Miroku just nodded. Then suddenly the baby started to cry. Sango awoke with a start. "Where is he," she cried out. Miroku handed the baby to her.

"I think the little guy is hungry," said Kagome. "We'll see you both tomorrow." They both nodded while both Inuyasha and Sesshomaru had retreated out of the room not wanting to see the feeding process. The only time they would want to is if it were their owe mates doing this for their pups.

"Here Kagome," said Ayame to Kagome once they had join their mates outside the room. She handed Kagome back her car keys.

Sesshomaru took the keys before his mate could take them. "Bye Ayame and Inu. " Then she followed her mate to the parking lot. "The car is over there," she pointed to a navy blue car before he could asked her where it was. "You might want to prepare yourself for the smell, Sango sat in the back on the way here."

He was thankful she did tell him that. "I'll get Jaken to clean the car in the morning."


	31. Chapter 31

**Chapter Thirty-One**

"What is it?" said Kikyo answering her apartment door. She came face to face with her land lord. "Mr. Howell, what brings you to my place?"

"Straight to the point darling," he said. "Your man is a week late on your rent. Now if someone doesn't pay it, then your out on your own because you won't be living here anymore."

"What you've got to be kidding me. My fiancé should of sent you the money."

"Well I haven't gotten it and all the other rent he has paid has come in on time. I'll give you til the end of the week to pay me the rent. If you don't get to me, then I'm sorry to say that your out on the streets," he said.

"I'll make sure you get it before then," said Kikyo a little worried.

"Good then," he said before leaving.

Kikyo stood there pondering why Naraku hadn't paid her rent. 'Maybe he's finally allowing me to live with him, in his home. That's it, he's going to surprise me, but why hasn't he told be or allow me to find out this way?' She continue to think about it not noticing her friends rushing to her.

"Oh Kikyo," said Yume. Kikyo came out of it and looked at her friends. They looked to have pity written all over their faces. "We are so sorry, Kiki," her friend continue.

"What do you mean? And why are you both sorry for me?" she asked.

"Haven't you heard or read? It's all over the place?" said Kagura.

"What haven't I heard or read?" she demanded. Both Yume and Kagura gave each other a look. They both now seemed afraid to say anything and their look of pity worsen on their faces. "What is going on? I want to know now," she continueed to demanded as she looked back and forth between both women. She could tell it wasn't going to be good.

"Kiki it would be best if we tell you inside and you are sitting down for this," said Kagura. Then she pulled Kikyo back into her apartment. Once she was seated, Kagura went over to Yume and whispered, "Move any heavy or sharp objects away from her." Yume nodded and started to do so.

Kikyo just watched as they whispered and then moved some things away from her. Then Kagura came back to stand in front of her, she look over at Yume, who continued to move things away from her. "What in the hell is going on? I'm asking again and I won't allow you both to ignore me any longer."

Kagura took a deep breath and then brought out a magazine. "Me and Yume were on our way over here, when we spotted this and several other things." Then Kagura stepped closer to Kikyo and hand her the magazine.

She took it and looked it over. She couldn't believe what she was seeing and reading. On the cover of the magazine was her Naraku lip locking and pressed up against some bitch. She was not a happy woman as she had a tight grip on the magazine. She then read the title of the article. 'Is this Naraku's new love interest?' She then became livid and tore open the magazine to the page of the article.

Is this Naraku's new love interest?

It seems Naraku has a new girl in his life. They were both spotted at Tokyo Mall about two weeks ago. The picture above was only taken two stores down from the store Mr. Stroker's so called fiancé was in trying on some clothing. The same person who took this picture had followed the two back to Mr. Stroker's estate,

We were able to find out who his so called new fling is, may not even be a fling after all. It seems the new woman in his life is actually his long time Personal Assistant, Kaguya Tye. She has been working for him ever since Naraku became his father, Mr. Stroker's, new Vice President (four years ago).

We wanted to know more, so we went farther into Naraku Stroker's passed to finding out the truth about him and his assistant. We decided to start with Naraku's former girlfriends to see what they thought about this. It was kind of shock to finding the facts. They all said the same thing about Naraku and Kaguya. That they both had always had a thing for each other in the sex department and that she was always there when the relationship never lasted.

Then we asked his former girlfriends about his fiancé. It was quite shocking too on what they had said. One woman said, "Oh his fiancé. I'm shocked that they are still together. They are both known for being cheaters, but do you really think he's going to stay loyal to her, as if."

"The only people he's loyal to..," the woman continued, "is his father, who I could tell didn't like me at all. Also the other person he was loyal to was his assistant, who I caught in bed with him the day after we had split up because of problems. Then he had the nerve to date my friend and do the same thing to her before moving on to someone else."

Then we asked another former girlfriend about everything. "My Ex loved the best or wanted the best no matter whose girlfriends they were. Once he got them to leave their boyfriends for him, he would dump them like yesterday's trash. He enjoyed the dangers of almost getting caught. I for one know. I caught him in bed with his so called assistant and when I asked what the hell he was doing.

"He laughed at me," she said going farther on telling us. "And then he had the gull to continue his act of betrayal like I wasn't even there with his partner. Then he said to me, 'What does it look like, I'm having my fun.' Then he went on saying I didn't mean anything to him and that I was just a fling of fun like the others."

We then asked her about her thoughts of Naraku's so called fiancé. "Her. She's going to regret ever getting involved with that man. He's just going to mess with her until he's finally done with her. It's kind of a shocking that they are lasting this long, but hey he's probably got something planned for her. All I know for sure is that there is no wedding in the future for her with him. I bet you she's been cheated on since they started dating and he shows her off to show the world how much of a fool she is by him."

Then we asked her thoughts of miss Kaguya. "That bitch. Now if you figure the facts out you'll find out that she has been around longer than any of his ex-girlfriends. She's always there in the beginning and in the end of all the relationships." Then the woman gave us information that never even cross our minds. "You want to know something. I wouldn't be surprised if they both end up marring each other. Since I know that she isn't leaving anytime soon, if you look at how long she's been by his side."

So from what we've gathered of the facts, Mr. Naraku Stroker and Ms. Kaguya Tye have their so call relationship for a long time and don't look to be disappearing anytime soon or for anyone. Also from what we've gathered it seems Kikyo Higurashi is just the real fling along with all the others, who were fooled being fooled by these two people.

Kikyo just sat there on her coach staring at the article. She just couldn't believe what she had read and found out. Her grip on the magazine got tighter every moment she reread the article. She was becoming very upset. She even started to believe that might she might actually be the biggest fool around. She thought many time that everyone else was the fool, being played by her. She just couldn't believe what was happening to herself.

Yume and Kagura just watch their friend go through many emotions while she had a death grip on the magazine. When they both saw the magazine they knew Kikyo wasn't going to be happy about seeing the pictures, let alone read the article. They both had been shocked about seeing the magazine of course. They couldn't believe it either. One thing they did know was that their friend wasn't the player this time.

"Kiki…," said Yume.

Kikyo didn't seem to listen or so it seemed. She just suddenly stood up and grabbed her purse. Then she took off leaving two very confused women behind her. She got into a car and drove away from her place. A hour later she reached her destination. She came upon a huge mansion. She got out of her car and walked up to the front door.

* * *

"I knew in some way this might happen," said Kagome.

"You mean you predicted this," asked Sesshomaru.

"We both did along with Ayame," said Sango.

"How could we not. Everyone knows at least something about him being a cheater. When you read or hear about things you make a mental note of them. Plus the guy creeps us all out," said Kagome.

"Then you know what the outcome would be for Inuyasha and Ayame," said Miroku looking at Sango.

"Yes. That's why me and Kagome have to inform Ayame that Kikyo might show up. Also so Inu could be prepared for the shit she might pull."

"Do you not think that he might already have been prepared for what might or might not happen? Beside this really has nothing to do with any of you ladies. This is just one of the trials they will have to face in their relationship of trust," said Miroku.

Both Kagome and Sango were about to say something, but Sesshomaru cut them off. "If you're worried about your friend don't be. Kagome when I mated with you my Youkia knew you completed me even before then. It didn't matter if I was drunk; it knew you were the one for me.

"My brother is the same for Ayame. This means they both were meant for each other. So you two will not get involved in this matter. If the woman shows up on their door step trying to get back with him, his Youkia will not allow him to leave his mate for another. If he does, he would be a fool to take her back."

The two sat there knowing Sesshomaru was right. They knew this was just problem they would have to watch from the sidelines. It would take all of their will power not to get involve because this had to do with their friend, who might get heart broken in the end. It would also be no use if their men were going to stop them from getting involved.

"So we are just going to have to wait and see if everything goes alright?" asked Kagome.

"Yes, mate."

Then a moment later Neo started to cry. "He needs to be changed," said Sango getting up.

"I'll help you," said Kagome.

Once they were gone, Miroku turned to Sesshomaru. "Do you really think…."

Sesshomaru quickly stopped him. "He would be foolish to not stay with his mate. Plus it really isn't our part to get involve unless we need too. If the woman shows, he will need to deal with it on his own, but once he has, a weight will be lifted off of his mate's shoulders."

"What do you mean?"

"Kagome told me that his mate, Ayame was afraid that he might leave her for the other woman."

"Well that is a weight every woman is afraid that might happen in their relationship. Even Sango was afraid that I would end up leaving her for another woman after what I did to her. It took a long time before she started trusting me again and allowed me to get close to her again," said Miroku. "Do you think they know, yet?"

"I believe they do, since it's all over the media. You can't go very far without seeing as least one thing about the spit up of Naraku and that woman. Even several channels have been talking about it nonstop. So they know what's going on."

* * *

Ayame sat there on their bed worried and afraid. She held her growing belly protectively. She had just heard or more like read about the newest and biggest gossip to go around, since the secrecy of her friend's marriage/and mating. She had many things going through her mind. The biggest was if her mate might leave her.

Inuyasha had rushed back to his home when he heard the news. He had gone out to get some fresh coffee from the coffee shop a block away. As he waited in line for his coffee he heard several women talking about it.

"That Kikyo woman got what came to her."

"Yes she did, but don't you feel a little sorry that he cheated on her."

"No, she should have known that he wouldn't stay loyal to her."

"I agree that she got what came to her. I mean the woman gets to final feel the pain she has inflicted upon many males she was caught betraying in the public, especially Inuyasha Taisho."

Then he heard someone turn up the TV in that café. It farther informed him on what was going on and putting the piece together. Then suddenly he felt something. A feeling of worried and afraid ran through his body. It was coming through the mating link. He had a feeling that he should get back home. He quickly forgot about the coffee and headed straight to his apartment.

Once back there he looked for his mate, before finding her on their bed in their bedroom. He could see the worried and afraid look on her face as she protectively held her belly. It was even coming off of her in waves. He knew this wasn't good for their pup, so he went over to the bed and brought her into his arms to calm her down. Once she was, he pulled away and looked into her eyes. She stared back at him.

"What's the matter?" he asked. She just pointed to the news paper. Only one glance at it told him. "Ayame you don't need to worried or be afraid. You're my mate. If she shows up her, I will make sure she leaves. She can do nothing to ruin our lives. She will not get in the way of our future, I promise this to you. She is a fool if she thinks that I would go back to her."

"But I'm just afraid that I might those you," she said upset.

"Ayame, your my mate, she's not. I have no obligation to her. She's not the one I love, you are. She is a mistake that I wish I had never had made. But at the same time I'm glad it happen because I would of never been mated to you or have a pup on the way. I wouldn't leave you or our pup. You both mean the world to me."

Then he nuzzled the mating mark that he had left on her. "I give my word she can't do anything to take me from you or our daughter." Then a moment later an idea popped into his head. "How about this, we both take off for the weekend?"

"Alright."

"You can pick the place and I'll have it all set up for us. I think we both need to get the hell out of here, you especially. I will not allow the mother of my pup to be in distress any longer." Then he gave her a passionate kiss.

"You don't have too," she said once they pulled apart.

"But I want too. I wouldn't do this for anyone else."

"You meant it?"

He knew what she was getting at. "Yeah, I meant it when I said I don't love her, but that I love you more than anything and I wouldn't give it up."

"I love you too." After that they then proved how much they loved each other.


End file.
